Dans les tréfonds du coffre
by Fyzzalis
Summary: Marinette vivait une vie comme les autres dans son école de mode. Mais ça, c'était jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un mystérieux coffre, l'entraînant dans un monde nouveau où elle tient un rôle de protecteur aux côtés d'un charmant jeune homme qui, bien malgré elle, gagne petit à petit son cœur. [Univers fantastique en vue.]
1. Chapter 1

_Bonsoir à tous, première fiction sur ce fandom, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! Je tiens à préciser que les personnages sont un peu plus vieux, 17-18 ans. Le rating est susceptible de changer, tout dépendra d'où me mène cette histoire ! :) Sur ce bonne lecture !_

 _ **Chapitre I**_

Marinette était une jeune femme pleine de créativité et d'originalité , son professeur de Design et Création, monsieur Gantois le lui répétait sans cesse. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas pu échapper au projet découverte mis en place par ce dernier. Se rendre à une réception dans laquelle des mannequins se mêlent aux invités vêtues des plus belles pièces du moment, issues de célèbres stylistes cela va sans dire, n'étaient pas ce qui posait problème. Bien au contraire, elle avait d'abord explosée de joie en apprenant la nouvelle. Juste avant d'apprendre que l'organisatrice de cet événement n'était autre que la charmante fille du Maire de Paris, autrement dit celle-là même qui n'a eu de cesse de l'humilier durant sa scolarité au collège.

La jeune étudiante avait imploré son professeur afin d'échapper au supplice que serait cette rencontre mais rien n'y avait fait. Elle était certes une excellente élève mais aucun traitement de faveur ne pouvait s'appliquer dans cette école. Et même si elle n'en manquait pas, trouver de l'inspiration dans ces modèles ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique.

C'est donc le cœur lourd et la mine renfrognée que Marinette se leva ce matin là pour affronter cette épreuve. Elle soupira longuement, s'étira et parvint à s'extirper de son lit. Enfin, c'était sans compter un drap rose vicieusement enroulé autour de ses chevilles. La jeune femme tomba lourdement sur le parquet de sa chambre dans un glapissement de surprise.

Elle maugréa sans gène en entrant dans la cuisine et un rire franc lui fit écho.

« Allez ne sois pas de si mauvaise humeur, c'est une occasion exceptionnelle !

Marinette lança un regard désespéré à son amie qui ne pu s'empêcher de s'esclaffer à nouveau.

\- Avec un peu de chance, peut-être même que tu ne la verras pas !

\- Ton optimisme m'impressionne Alya, répondit simplement la jeune femme.

Sa colocataire rousse haussa les épaules, un sourire rieur aux lèvres.

\- Je suis certaine que tout se passera pour le mieux ! renchérit-elle. En attendant avale ton bol de céréales et dépêche toi si tu ne veux pas être en retard !

\- Humm… Peux-être que si j'arrive en retard on ne me laissera pas entrer et je ne la verrai pas… murmura Marinette pour elle-même.

\- T'es vraiment incroyable toi ! Pense à toutes ces créations que tu vas avoir sous les yeux ! Bon je te laisse, je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard, moi ! »

Alya lui adressa un sourire encourageant avant de sortir de leur appartement.  
De nouveau seule, Marinette s'installa en baillant sur sa chaise pour déjeuner. Une belle grimace se peignit sur son visage alors qu'elle enfournait une cuillère de céréales dans sa bouche. Les croissants de son père lui manquaient terriblement et ce n'était pas ces malheureux flocons qui l'aidaient à le supporter. Courage : d'ici une dizaine de jours, elle pourrait retourner chez elle, à la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng.

Elle repensa aux paroles de son amie et se résigna à se diriger vers la salle de bain, délaissant son bol encore à moitié plein. Après tout elle n'avait pas le choix alors autant voir le bon côté des choses, cet événement était une chance pour les élèves de première année et il fallait essayer d'en profiter !

Après une douche revigorante, Marinette se sentait un peu plus légère et optimiste. Elle enfila une jolie robe rouge pour l'occasion, marquée à la taille par une fine ceinture noire et coiffa ses cheveux de jais en un simple chignon haut d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches. Une légère touche de maquillage plus tard, les boucles d'oreilles offertes par sa mère bien en place et des escarpins aux pieds, elle était prête pour le départ. Elle se mordit la lèvre en pensant à ses futures ampoules mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il fallait être irréprochable.

La jeune femme ignora les regards curieux qui se posaient sur elle alors qu'elle déambulait dans les rues de Paris en ce début de matinée, son portable faisant office de GPS à la main. En vérité, elle ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à ces regards et pour cause : si elle ne trouvait pas rapidement le lieu de la réception, elle allait être en retard. Elle ne connaissait pas bien le quartier et même si elle aurait préféré rester douillettement dans son lit, il fallait qu'elle soit présente pour éviter toute sanction.

Après de longues minutes et de laborieuses recherches, elle finit par arriver devant le bâtiment qui les accueillait. Essoufflée, elle ne prit pas la peine d'observer l'architecture remarquable qu'offrait la façade immaculée et se dirigea prestement vers l'entrée.  
« Votre entrée mademoiselle !

La voix grave du veilleur la fit sursauter alors qu'elle approchait de la double porte laissée largement ouverte pour le passage des invités.

\- Ou-oui bien sûr, je l'ai probablement dans mon sa-… »

Non. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir oublié ça. Si ? Elle se remémora son départ pour se rendre à l'évidence : elle avait oublié son sac. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait tout laissé dans son appartement. Donc ses papiers, ses clefs et bien sûr son invitation.

Rougissant d'embarras, une autre conséquence de cet oubli la percuta soudainement : si son trousseau étaient dans son sac, alors elle n'avait pas fermé la porte à clé…

« Si vous n'avez pas d'entrée je ne peux vous laisser entrer mademoiselle. répliqua le veilleur d'un ton sans appel.

Le visage de Marinette perdit toutes ses couleurs à ses paroles.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée mais mon professeur et d'autres élèves de l'école de mode doivent déjà être présents et peuvent confirmer que je suis bien invitée ! Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de-

\- Je ne peux vous laisser entrer sans invitation. » répéta alors l'homme en costume noir.

Un rire moqueur interpella la jeune étudiante qui jeta un regard furieux à l'entrée. De son air hautain, Chloé Bourgeois, la célèbre fille adorée du Maire se tenait tranquillement dans l'ouverture de la porte.

« Ne serait-ce pas Marinette Dupain-Cheng ?

Un sourire narquois se dessinait sur son visage alors qu'elle avait prononcé son nom comme s'il s'agissait d'une abomination.  
\- Mademoiselle connaît cette jeune femme ? questionna le veilleur.

\- J'ai bien peur d'avoir eu ce déplaisir, oui ! railla-t-elle de plus belle.

\- C'est bien un point sur lequel on peut s'accorder ! » renchérit Marinette.

La jeune femme ajusta dans un geste dédaigneux sa chevelure blonde coiffée de façon fort sophistiquée tout en s'adressant au veilleur :

« En tout cas je la connais, certes, mais je ne veux pas de cette fille ici. » termina-t-elle froidement avant de lui tourner le dos pour entrer.

L'indignation empêcha la brune d'émettre la moindre protestation. Cependant elle reprit rapidement contenance et s'apprêtait à l'interpeller quand une voix la coupa.  
« Marinette ! »

Elle se tourna et aperçu Alya à quelques mètres d'elle dans sa voiture, la vitre baissée.

« J'avais oublié mon carnet de notes à l'appart' alors j'y suis retournée et j'ai trouvé ça ! expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Son amie lui tendit alors son précieux sac qu'elle agrippa presque trop fortement en soupirant de soulagement.

\- Merci infiniment Alya, tu es vraiment géniale !

\- Je sais, plaisanta la rousse, et toi tu devrais faire plus attention ! Tu n'avais même pas fermé la porte !

Marinette ne su que répondre, après tout elle avait raison. Elle baissa la tête honteusement, sincèrement désolée pour cette maladresse.

\- Tire pas cette tête ! reprit Alya avec un regard indulgent. Je sais bien que tu es préoccupée, mais essaie de faire attention ! » finit-elle simplement.  
La jeune femme acquiesça et son amie partit après un rapide clin d'œil, probablement en retard pour son premier cours.

Marinette prit une grande inspiration. Elle avait maintenant son sac, donc son entrée et Alya avait fermé cette fameuse porte. Tout allait pour le mieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle, la jeune étudiante sentit sa curiosité piquée à vif. Parmi les invités se mêlaient des mannequins dans des tenues des plus originales et colorées qui firent vite oublier à Marinette tous ses ennuis. Après tout, ça n'allait peut-être pas être si catastrophique ! Certes il y avait toujours le paramètre Chloé Bourgeois mais avec un peu de chance, elle serait trop occupée à se pavaner auprès des invités et de son père.

Les yeux plein d'admiration, Marinette enregistrait méticuleusement chaque détail, chaque motif, chaque texture, chaque forme dans un coin de sa tête. Toutes les associations d'étoffes et de couleurs lui semblaient judicieusement choisies et respiraient l'originalité et la passion.

« Vous voilà enfin Marinette !

C'était la voix de monsieur Gantois à n'en point douter.

\- Excusez-moi, j'ai eu quelques petits contretemps ! répondit-elle avec un sourire nerveux.

Son professeur lui rendit son sourire et hocha la tête d'un air résigné. Après tout on ne la changerait sûrement jamais !

\- Et bien maintenant que vous êtes là, venez donc avec nous ! l'invita-t-il.

.

Cela faisait une petite heure qu'elle était là et la jeune femme se régalait. Elle profitait de chaque minute passée auprès des experts présents pour l'occasion et ne manquait pas de poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

Commençant à bouillonner de l'intérieur, elle se mit en quête des toilettes afin de s'y rafraîchir. Alors qu'elle y arrivait presque, elle aperçut Chloé en sortir, toujours aussi impeccable dans sa robe écrue à dorures. Le regard azuré de la brune tomba dans celui d'un bleu polaire de la fille du maire. Elles se méprisaient du regard et ne se détachaient pas des yeux l'une de l'autre tout en avançant. Tellement qu'elles faillirent se percuter.

Marinette recula précipitamment alors que Chloé s'était arrêtée juste avant le choc.

La jeune étudiante s'excusait auprès des personnes qu'elle venait d' heurter alors que dans son dos, Chloé reprenait ses remarques acerbes.

« Marinette ! Est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ! » s'énerva-t-elle.

La jeune femme se retourna alors dans un geste rageur et un malheur arriva.

Un serveur. Des coupes remplies. Un plateau déstabilisé. Chloé Bourgeois complètement trempée.

« MARINETTE ! » hurla la blonde, furibonde.

La jeune femme frémit. De nombreuses personnes s'étaient tournées vers elles, notamment son professeur. Mais surtout, le regard haineux que lui portait Chloé en disait long sur ses pensées, vraisemblablement meurtrières.

Voyant qu'elle ne sortirait pas de cette situation sans une crise dont elle se souviendrait longtemps, Marinette observa rapidement les alentours dans l'espoir de trouver un échappatoire.

Un ascenseur là, vite.

Elle se précipita vers la cabine, Chloé sur ses traces, s'y jeta presque et appuya désespérément sur n'importe quel bouton. Les portes se fermèrent sur le visage coléreux de la blonde et la jeune femme se laissa glisser contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Marinette soupira, cette fois sa bêtise allait peut-être avoir de lourdes conséquences. Que dirait son professeur ? Et tous ces stylistes qui l'avaient vu, que penseraient-ils ?

Le bip précédant l'ouverture des portes la ramena à la réalité, et dans le cas présent, aux cris qu'elle pouvait entendre non loin d'elle. Son prénom, rageusement énoncé par la propriétaire de cette furieuse voix provenait des escaliers. Chloé semblait vraiment lui en vouloir cette fois-ci.

Elle était dans le parking souterrain et il fallait trouver rapidement une solution. Il y avait bien de nombreuses voitures derrières lesquelles elle aurait pu se cacher mais la jeune femme l'aurait rapidement retrouvée. La brune n'eut d'autre choix que de se précipiter vers la porte la plus proche, s'enfermant juste à temps dans un local plongé dans le noir. Tout contre la porte, elle entendait les talons de la fille du maire battre le béton. Marinette utilisa son téléphone pour s'orienter et surtout trouver n'importe quoi qui puisse la masquer si Chloé arrivait. De multiples balais et autres ustensiles de nettoyage se partageaient l'espace avec quelques meubles de rangement et divers objets en tout genre.

Dans un coin de la pièce sous un drap poussiéreux, se tenait un coffre. Au vu de la taille de l'objet en question, elle se dit qu'elle passait largement à l'intérieur et s'attela à l'ouvrir. Il était massif et recouvert d'ornements métalliques curieusement enroulés et dessinés. Si elle n'était pas pressée par le temps, Marinette s'y serait sûrement attardée mais elle préféra insister sur l'ouverture du verrou, un peu trop rouillé à son goût. Enfin, il céda.

Stupéfaite, elle écarquilla ses grands yeux bleus pour observer le contenu pour le moins hors du commun de ce coffre. En effet, celui-ci n'avait pas de fond, ou plutôt, à la place du fond se trouvait une première marche, suivit par quelques autres puis le noir complet. L'obscurité de la pièce empêchait la jeune femme d'y voir plus loin. Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de contempler cet étrange spectacle longtemps : la voix de Chloé qui hélait toujours son nom se rapprochait dangereusement.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Marinette introduisit une jambe, puis deux et s'engouffra dans le coffre avant de disparaître en fermant le couvercle sur elle.

Devant elle s'étendait maintenant à la lueur de son téléphone, un escalier en colimaçon visiblement profond. Curieuse et troublée par cette découverte, elle entreprit sa descente en prenant appui sur les mûrs de pierres partiellement recouverts de mousse et laissa derrière elle ses escarpins afin de ne pas provoquer une nouvelle catastrophe.

Le trajet était long et le souffle chaud de Marinette se perdait dans la froideur des lieux. Elle frissonna dans sa courte robe rouge. Ses pieds au contact de la pierre glacée, elle continuait sa descente laborieuse. Sa curiosité l'empêchait cependant de s'en formaliser et la poussait à avancer.

Après un certain temps, une lueur attira la jeune femme, elle arrivait au bout. Lorsqu'elle descendit la dernière marche, elle se tenait devant un spectacle bien plus étrange encore qu'un coffre pourvu d'un escalier. Face à elle se dressait une sorte de portail empli de lumière.

Ça y est elle comprenait : Chloé Bourgeois l'avait probablement rattrapé et elle était au bord de la mort. Ça ne pouvait être que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Chassant cette idée folle, elle secoua la tête et s'avança plus prêt encore jusqu'à tendre la main, lentement, irrésistiblement envoutée par cette curieuse porte. Elle s'attendait à une quelconque résistance mais il n'y en eut pas : sa main plongea dans la lumière comme on la plonge dans l'eau, laissant autour d'elle une légère ondulation se propager paresseusement. Frémissant à la fois d'inquiétude et d'une pointe d'excitation, elle déglutit difficilement et y plongea sa deuxième main.

Elle hésita longuement, se surprenant elle-même par son audace et finit par juger qu'après tout, maintenant qu'elle y était, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Et puis, quelque chose l'attirait irrépressiblement dans cette lumière. La jeune femme franchit l'espace qui la séparait encore de cette étrange porte et se laissa emporter à l'intérieur.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Marinette se trouvait de l'autre côté du portail et resta sans voix face au paysage. Elle se trouvait à l'orée d'une forêt sombre et dense, sur ce qui semblait être un chemin de terre et derrière elle flamboyait toujours la porte, gravée de symboles qui lui étaient impossible à déchiffrer.

Une sensation étrange l'envahit, elle se sentait différente et pleine d'une énergie nouvelle. Elle observa ses main et s'aperçut qu'elles étaient enveloppées d'un tissu rouge à pois noirs semblant fort résistant. En y regardant de plus prêt, elle se rendit compte avec effarement que son corps entier était recouvert de ce curieux costume, alors que ses propres vêtements ainsi que ses affaires avaient complètement disparu. Telle une seconde peau, il protégeait chaque parcelle de son corps jusqu'au haut de son cou. Elle sentait également quelque chose recouvrir partiellement son visage. Un masque semblait-il.

Marinette commençait à regretter d'avoir trouvé ce mystérieux coffre. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas du franchir cette porte non plus d'ailleurs. Elle se sentait seule et perdue.

Désorientée face à ce paysage complètement inédit, un sentiment de désarroi commençait lentement à la gagner et son effroi ne fut que plus important lorsqu'elle vit plusieurs soldats d'un autre temps se diriger vers elle de façon hostile.

« C'est une miraculeuse ! Saisissez-là ! »


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec la suite de cette histoire. Et cette fois-ci, votre félin préféré est au rendez-vous !_

 _Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui me lisent, suivent, favorisent (pas certaine que ça se dise...) et me donnent leur avis, c'est très encourageant._

 _Je vais d'ailleurs répondre ici aux reviews (à vrai dire je ne sais plus tellement s'il est possible de faire autrement, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié...). Pour les autres, bonne lecture !_

 _Anonyme : quelle surprise de retrouver quelqu'un qui a lu une de mes autres fictions, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas ! En tout cas, ton message me touche beaucoup, merci. J'essaie au maximum de respecter les caractères des personnages. Et si je faillis à ma tâche, il ne faut pas hésiter à me le faire remarquer !_  
 _Pour tout te dire, l'inspiration m'est venue d'une image sur laquelle je suis tombée, mais il est vrai que j'ai pensé à ça aussi, après coup. Je te laisse juger par toi même la suite !_

 _Marytiti :merci pour ton commentaire, ça m'encourage vivement à publier la suite et à persévérer. J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !_

 _ **Chapitre II**_

« C'est une miraculeuse ! Saisissez-là ! »

Marinette écarquilla les yeux face aux quelques soldats qui semblaient en avoir après elle. Armés de longues lances aux pointes bleutées, les hommes en uniforme bleu marine courraient à présent dans sa direction, prêts à en découdre. Ils portaient tous d'étranges casques métalliques ornés de diverses gravures.

La jeune femme resta tétanisée, n'y comprenant rien, alors que l'un des hommes pointait vers elle son arme tout en s'immobilisant. L'extrémité de la lance s'illumina alors soudainement, laissant un éclair bleu en sortir pour fondre sur sa cible.

Elle ferma les yeux et plaça ses mains devant elle par réflexe, le seul qui voulait bien lui répondre dans son état de stupeur.

.

La brune ouvrit difficilement les yeux alors que l'herbe lui chatouillait la joue. On venait de la plaquer violemment au sol, son sauveur encore au-dessus d'elle. Elle se tourna alors légèrement vers le jeune homme qui s'était quelque peu redressé.

« Pas de bobo ? » demanda-t-il dans un sourire.

Mais Marinette était bien trop bouleversée pour lui répondre. Elle se perdait dans ses yeux verts qui brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse, encadrés par un masque noir. Prisonnière au sol, le souffle chaud qui se répandait sur son visage ne faisait que la déstabiliser de plus belle alors qu'il persistait à la fixer avec intensité, soucieux de son état. La jeune femme aurait pu restée ainsi encore longtemps dans sa contemplation si l'un des soldats n'avait pas crié à leur encontre.

« En voilà un autre !

\- Je le reconnais c'est Chat noir !

\- Attrapez les tous les deux !

Les ordres et les acclamations fusaient non loin d'eux ce qui alarma le garçon.

\- Chat va barder on dirait ! »lança-t-il, lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Interloquée par cette plaisanterie un peu vaseuse, la jeune femme l'observa se relever, un long bâton métallique pour seule protection.

Lui aussi était vêtu d'un costume à la différence que ce dernier était entièrement noir. Une longue queue et des oreilles de chat dépassant de ses boucles blondes, elle comprit rapidement ce qui lui valait le surnom de Chat noir.

Son sauveur s'élança alors vers leurs opposants, usant habilement de son bâton tout en effectuant quelques pirouettes avec une agilité déconcertante. Marinette pouvait l'admirer se battre avec force contre ces hommes, et surtout, malgré elle, apprécier la musculature avantageuse du garçon, sollicitée par tout ses mouvements d'une précision sans faille.

En quelques minutes, les soldats étaient vaincus, à terre. Il se tourna alors vers elle, fier de cette petite victoire, les bras croisés sur son torse et un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres. Mais les gestes acharnés que lui faisait la brune lui firent perdre son sourire. Il se retourna alors et vit une nouvelle horde de soldats accourir vers eux.

Bon, là ça faisait peut-être beaucoup, même pour lui.

Chat noir revint rapidement vers Marinette et lui jeta un regard espiègle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas lui plaire... Mais avant même qu'elle ne l'interroge sur ses intentions, elle se retrouva perchée sur l'épaule du garçon tel on transporte un vulgaire sac. Un bras puissant enserrait sa taille alors que le jeune homme commençait une course folle vers les bois. Elle tenta de protester, en vain, frappant le dos du garçon qui ne cillait pas.

« Lâche moi ! Laisse moi descendre je te dis ! criait-elle.

Elle leva les yeux et s'aperçut que les soldats se rapprochaient dangereusement d'eux, la faisant changer de discours.

\- Plus vite ! Dépêche toi j' t'en prie ! » implorait-elle maintenant, prise de panique.

Elle l'entendit rire.

Mais dans quel bourbier venait-t-elle de s'enfoncer ? Secouée par les sauts de Chat noir qui esquivait adroitement les faisceaux bleus qu'on leur lançait et évitait les souches d'arbres, elle se sentait perdre la tête, nauséeuse.

Que lui avait-il pris d'ouvrir ce coffre ? Après tout Chloé ne l'aurait pas réellement tué ! Alors que ces hommes, là, qui leurs courraient après y semblaient profondément déterminés.  
La jeune femme poussa un cri affolé lorsqu'elle vit le sol s'éloigner d'elle. Le garçon venait de se propulser à l'aide de son bâton dans un arbre et sautait maintenant de branche en branche tel le félin qu'il représentait. Elle s'agrippait alors à en faire blanchir ses phalanges, affolée par la situation. Malgré cela, les hommes armés de leurs lances ne cessaient de les poursuivre et de les prendre pour cible.

Après un certain temps passé dans cette forêt, Marinette put apercevoir non loin d'eux, par dessus l'épaule du garçon, l'entrée d'une petite ville. _Mesmeroth_ pouvait-elle lire sur un panneau de bois. Chat noir l'y entraîna sans attendre avec une idée en tête. Passant entre les maisons de pierres au toit de chaume, il essayait tant bien que mal de semer ses adversaires. La course poursuite semait la pagaille dans la petite ville où les habitants ne savaient plus où se mettre pour ne pas se retrouver pris au piège dans ce conflit. Malheureusement pour eux, les jeunes gens renversaient et saccageaient sur leur passage toutes les étales du marché installé dans les plus grandes allées.

Au détour d'une ruelle, le jeune homme la déposa prestement à terre.

Déséquilibrée, elle se maintint à une porte contre laquelle il l'avait déposé.

« Désolée ma Lady mais il va falloir que je te laisse ici ! » expliqua-t-il simplement.

Ne comprenant pas, elle le vit se pencher vers elle. Il la scrutait de son regard d'un vert profond, un sourire malicieux se peignant lentement sur son visage.

Troublée, elle ne bougea pas, attendant la suite. Quelque chose la fascinait dans ses yeux et elle ne parvenait pas à s'en détacher, comme un puissant magnétisme la captivant irrésistiblement. Il posa alors sa main contre la porte, tout proche de sa tête et après quelques secondes de flottement, il frappait trois coups brefs et un coup long. Éberluée, la brune sentit la porte se dérobait derrière elle et elle tomba à la renverse. Avant même de pouvoir dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, elle sentit deux bras la tirer vers l'intérieur et vit Chat noir lui adresser une gracieuse courbette, souriant de toutes ses dents avant de fermer la porte.

.

« Pour la deuxième fois Madame, avez-vous vu une miraculeuse vêtue d'un costume rouge ?

À travers les fentes du plancher, Marinette retenait son souffle et observait attentivement la femme qui l'avait cachée dans la cave, quelques minutes auparavant, tenir tête au soldat.

\- Allons vous voyez bien qu'il n'y a aucun miraculeux dans mon établissement Monsieur ! répondit-elle avec douceur.

Malgré ça, on voyait à la façon dont elle maintenait sa longue robe brune qu'elle n'était pas très à l'aise.

\- Pourtant, nous avons perdu sa trace autour de chez vous ! renchérit le soldat de plus belle.

\- Mon épouse vous a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de miraculeux ici alors n'insistez pas ! intervint alors froidement un homme dont elle ne distinguait que les cheveux d'un noir d'encre.  
L'homme armé pesta entre ses deux avant de tourner les talons vers la sortie, suivi de près par quelques autres.

\- Je peux vous offrir des cookies peut-être ? » tenta l'épouse en question.  
Le claquement sourd de la porte du café fut sa seule réponse. Elle soupira, échangea un regard avec l'homme qui l'avait défendue et tous deux vinrent ouvrir à Marinette. La brune avait eu raison d'accorder sa confiance à cette femme aux étranges cheveux rouges.

Ils l'aidèrent tous les deux à sortir de sa cachette et la firent s'asseoir à l'abri des regards dans ce qui semblait être leur cuisine.

« Non d'un camembert, on a bien failli avoir de gros problèmes à cause de vous ! réprimanda sans attendre l'homme au cheveux noirs.

L'homme d'une trentaine d'année la regardait durement de ses yeux verts sombres. Marinette ne l'écoutait même pas, trop secouée par cet enchaînement d'événement.

\- Ne soit pas si dure avec elle, elle vient seulement d'arriver ! la défendit son épouse.

Elle se tourna vers la brune et s'adressa à elle avec gentillesse, la captivant de ses grands yeux bleus rieurs.

\- Ne t'en fais pas tout ira bien à présent ! la rassura-t-elle. Tu ne crains plus rien maintenant que tu es avec nous. Tu as eu de la chance que Chat noir soit là pour te secourir !

Elle lui tendit gentiment un cookie que Marinette prit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et poursuivit.

\- Je me nomme Tikkiliana, mais tout le monde m'appelle Tikki ici !

\- En-enchantée ! répondit simplement la jeune femme.

\- Et voici mon mari, Plagg, nous tenons cet établissement ensemble. lui indiqua-t-elle.

La brune laissa courir un instant son regard dans cette pièce comportant divers meubles rustiques un peu vétustes et une tapisserie verte-olive. Sur les quelques plans de travail avaient été abandonnées diverses pâtes à gâteau ; des sachets et boîtes d'ingrédients étaient dispersés ici et là.

Elle osa un regard vers le fameux Plagg et tenta un piètre contact verbal.

\- C'est un surnom original qu-que vous avez là !

\- Ce n'est pas un surnom petite sotte ! rouspéta l'homme, la faisant sursauter.

\- Par-pardonnez moi !

Tikki laissa échapper un petit rire qui détendit la jeune femme.

\- Nous avons beaucoup à te raconter, Ladybug ! reprit-elle.

\- Lady-quoi ? interrogea Marinette.

\- Ladybug, ton nom triple idiote ! siffla Plagg.

\- Je vais t'expliquer ! » poursuivit joyeusement Tikki.

Décidément ces deux là formait un couple pour le moins très complémentaire. Marinette écouta alors avec attention toutes les informations que lui apportait la rouge. Elle était curieuse de découvrir ce qu'on pourrait lui apprendre.

D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, elle était une miraculeuse. Les miraculeux étaient des personnes dotées d'un mystérieux pouvoir, propre à chacun, leur permettant de protéger la population de menaces potentielles. Chaque pouvoir provenait de ce qu'ils appelaient un miraculous. La jeune femme ne l'avait pas remarqué mais c'était ses boucles d'oreilles rondes, précieux cadeau de sa mère, qui avaient hérité de cet enchantement. Elles étaient à présent joliment tachées de pois noirs.

« Dès lors que tu franchis la porte, tu deviens une miraculeuse. continua Tikki. Dans ton cas, le pouvoir qui t'a été accordé est celui de la chance, autrement dit de la coccinelle ! » s'enthousiasmait-elle.

Voyant son air sceptique, Tikki l'entraîna avec elle dans ce qui semblait-être une modeste salle d'eau vers un meuble qu'elle ouvrit, laissant apparaître un large miroir.

La jeune femme eut alors tout le loisir de s'observer pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici.

Son costume rouge à pois noirs la recouvrait entièrement, collant à sa peau. Sur son visage, elle pouvait enfin voir le masque qu'elle avait senti auparavant, arborant les mêmes couleurs et faisant ressortir ses iris bleues. Ses cheveux toujours relevés en un chignon étaient enserrés d'un ruban rouge qui retombait paresseusement sur sa nuque. Sur son flanc droit se tenait un étrange objet rond qu'elle saisit avec prudence.

« C'est ton yoyo ! indiqua Tikki. C'est une arme redoutable tu sais ! »

Elle n'était pas vraiment convaincue mais se contenta d'écouter toutes les indications de Tikki, et il y en avait beaucoup. Attentive, elle buvait les paroles de la rouge.

Après de longues explications sur ces fameux pouvoirs, un raclement de gorge rompit le silence qui s'était installé.

« Autrefois, la populations craignait les attaques de monstres et autres créatures enchantées. »

C'était Plagg qui avait parlé cette fois-ci, d'une voix grave et posée.

« Un jour, il y a de cela des siècles, lors d'une attaque de Drynges, de mystérieuses personnes apparues de nulle part ont réussi à repousser les monstres. Ils étaient vêtus de costumes tous plus ou moins originaux et avaient défendus comme ils le pouvaient la population. Ils furent appelés les Miraculeux et devinrent les protecteurs de ce royaume. Plus tard, nous avons découvert l'existence de la porte de lumière par laquelle tu es passée et d'où semblaient venir nos sauveurs.

Marinette hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'étaient les Drynges, probablement des créatures qu'elle méconnaissait, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus important à ses yeux qui la tracassait.

\- Si nous sommes des « protecteurs », pourquoi est-ce que ces soldats m'ont attaquée tout à l'heure ?

Plagg lui offrit un sourire énigmatique, le premier qu'elle put observer sur son visage d'ordinaire si grognon avant de lui répondre.

\- Ne sois pas si pressée de tout connaître, tu le sauras bien assez tôt, Ladybug.

La jeune femme aurait voulu en savoir plus mais elle n'insista pas, une autre question lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi m'appelez-vous Ladybug ? Je m'appe-

\- Inutile ! la coupa gentiment Tikki. Aux yeux de la population, tu es la porteuse du pouvoir de la coccinelle, un pouvoir qui a été porté par d'autres bien avant ta naissance ! Tu as donc acquis une autre identité en passant le portail : Ladybug. Ici, ton autre nom n'a aucune importance, il appartient au monde qui se trouve derrière la porte.

\- De plus, ajouta Plagg, les miraculeux ne doivent pas connaître leur nom original, pour éviter tout problème… »

La brune haussa un sourcil, dubitative. Tout cela était un peu étrange. Et puis, Tikki parlait de monde. Cela signifierait qu'elle se trouvait dans un autre monde ? Une sorte d'autre dimension ? Il était vrai que ces soldats aux armes insolites et cette drôle de ville étaient loin du monde moderne auquel elle appartenait.

Son esprit était en ébullition, toute cette histoire était dingue. Elle se dit que ce n'était probablement qu'un rêve. Un rêve complément fou, très long, très détaillé et très réel. Mais tout de même un rêve, c'était certain ! N'est-ce pas ?

Mille questions se bousculaient dans sa pauvre tête. Allait-elle devenir un symbole de sécurité et protection ? Pouvait-elle repartir quand elle le souhaitait ? Si elle partait, lui était-il possible de revenir ?

La voix de Tikki la troubla dans ses divagations.

« En tout cas il va falloir que tu remercies Chat noir ! »

C'est vrai, elle avait complément oublié ce jeune homme qui l'avait sauvé un peu plus tôt. Lui aussi était un miraculeux. Tikki avait probablement raison, même si elle n'avait pas apprécié sa façon de faire, sans lui elle serait probablement entre les mains de ces soldats. Et sans qu'elle ne veuille se l'avouer, elle était curieuse de connaître un peu plus ce mystérieux garçon au regard ensorcelant.

« Veux-tu lui rendre une petite visite ? demanda malicieusement la rouge.

\- Je suppose que ce serait une bonne chose, oui ! répondit-elle maladroitement.

\- Dans ce cas Plagg va t'y conduire ! »

L'homme s'étrangla avec son café et allait protester mais le regard suppliant de son épouse eut raison de lui. Ladybug s'amusa à remarquer comment cet homme au mauvais caractère tombait facilement sous les regards de Tikki.

La rouge lui donna une cape quelque peu abîmée par l'usure pour qu'elle puisse passer inaperçue tandis que Plagg l'attendait déjà devant la porte de derrière, celle-là même à travers laquelle elle était piètrement tombée quelques temps auparavant.

Tout en se préparant, Marinette songeait à ce flot d'informations. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers Tikki, cette dernière lui porta un regard plein de douceur qui la rassura instantanément. Et puis, au fond d'elle, même si elle avait du mal à croire à tout ça, elle en avait envie. Une part d'elle-même souhaitait y croire, espérait malgré ses incertitudes qu'elle avait réellement fait cette découverte. Rêve ou pas, elle désirait continuer.

« Euh… Tikki ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous aidé ? questionna-t-elle, soucieuse.

La rouge lui sourit mystérieusement.

\- Disons qu'à notre manière, nous sommes vos protecteurs à vous, les miraculeux. »

C'est sûr ces dernières paroles que Ladybug se laissa entraîner par Plagg qui s'impatientait. Une pointe d'appréhension s'immisça en elle, se superposant à de puissants sentiments de curiosité et d'excitation : elle allait de nouveau rencontrer ce fameux Chat noir.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Toute critique sera bonne à prendre (bon ne me lancez pas des tomates non plus...) ! Promis, la prochaine fois il y aura un peu plus de Chat noir. Alors je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonsoir à tous ! Un nouveau chapitre très vite, je sais, mais à vrai dire j'ai pas mal d'avance et de temps. Ce ne sera pas toujours le cas, évidemment mais tant que ça l'est, autant vous en faire profiter. J'espère que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

 _Anonyme : Je te remercie encore et suis heureuse de voir que je pourrai compter sur quelqu'un pour me "remettre dans le droit chemin" s'il le faut. J'ai pris note de ta remarque concernant les descriptions et justement ce chapitre en comporte plus, ce qui je l'espère, te satisfera d'avantage. Il est normal que tu te poses autant de questions, nous nous trouvons du point de vue de Marinette et découvrons ce monde petit à petit. Les réponses viendront, rassure toi, je préfère ne pas trop répondre ici et te laisser découvrir ! Bien sûr si quelque chose n'est pas clair, n'hésite pas à me le signaler. Merci encore et bonne lecture !_

 _ **Chapitre III**_

Entre ses doigts gantés de noir se tenait le portrait d'une ravissante femme aux longs cheveux blonds et au sourire doux. À ses côtés se tenait un garçon d'une dizaine d'année aux boucles blondes rappelant celles de sa mère dont la main reposait avec délicatesse sur son épaule.

Chat noir soupira longuement et rangea soigneusement le précieux cadre dans le dernier tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il s'allongea sur son lit, ou plutôt s'y laissa tomber, et ferma les yeux. Une image s'insinua sournoisement dans son esprit, celle-là même qui hantait ses pensées depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Les paupières closes, il replongeait avec délice dans ses yeux azurés et se régalait de la déstabilisation qu'il y avait lu. Il avait pris soin de graver cette expression ensorcelante dans sa mémoire et ne cessait de la revoir.

Lorsqu'il l'avait aperçue devant la porte de lumière, il avait été immédiatement fasciné par la jeune femme. Dans son costume rouge à pois noirs, il l'avait trouvé adorable mais aussi terriblement séduisante.

C'était étrange comme il s'était si vite attaché à cette personne. Il ne la connaissait même pas, peut-être s'agissait-il d'une véritable peste sans aucun scrupule ! Cependant, il avait le sentiment que ça ne pouvait être le cas, ou au moins essayait de s'en convaincre.

Soudain, on toqua à la porte. Le bruit avait été si imperceptible que Chat noir crut qu'il avait rêvé avant d'entendre des grognements précéder une frappe bien plus forte. Il se leva rapidement, curieux de découvrir qui pouvaient bien être ses invités inattendus.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit d'abord ce très cher Plagg, l'air renfrogné comme toujours qui le salua sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir la bouche. Puis son regard se porta sur la personne encapuchonnée à ses côtés qui, jusque là, avait gardé la tête baissée. Elle releva alors lentement la tête et souleva sa capuche, révélant le visage de la gardienne de ses pensées.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et il ne put se détacher de ses yeux, totalement envoûté. Plongé dans cet océan, quelques secondes passèrent, peut-être plus avant que Plagg ne se racle la gorge.

« Cette demoiselle voulait te dire un mot. expliqua-t-il rapidement.

\- Ou-oui ! se reprit-elle. Merci beaucoup pour tout à l'heure ! Sans toi, ces chevaliers m'auraient probablement attrapée.

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi ! répondit-il simplement. Ces gars là passent leur temps à attendre près de la porte dans leur campement. Ils savent pertinemment que les Miraculeux passent par là...

Le silence s'installa de nouveau sur ces mots. Jusqu'à ce que Plagg ne décide de faire des siennes...

\- Bon tu me l'offres ce camembert oui ou non ?

Chat noir laissa échapper un léger rire avant d'inviter l'homme aux cheveux de jais à entrer. La jeune femme quant à elle ne bougea pas, perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Toi aussi, ma lady ! convia-t-il dans un sourire malicieux.

Elle fronça les sourcils, visiblement agacé et gênée par ce surnom, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais autorisé à m'appeler comme ça ! prononça-t-elle calmement.

\- Ma lady me ferait-elle alors l'honneur de me révéler son nom ? » répondit-il, joueur.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'avancer jusqu'au seuil. Elle s'y arrêta un instant et prononça distinctement « Ladybug » avant d'entrer sans un regard.

Ladybug… Ces trois syllabes sonnaient agréablement à ses oreilles. Il la suivit alors le sourire aux lèvres, fermant la porte derrière lui.

.

La jeune femme grimaça en sentant l'odeur du fromage venir lui piquer les narines mais ne dit rien, de peur de se prendre une nouvelle remarque de la part de Plagg. Elle se concentra sur son café tout en observant les lieux, s'attardant sur le paysage qu'elle apercevait par la fenêtre.

La maison de Chat noir était perchée en hauteur dans un arbre, perdue dans la forêt. Si elle n'avait pas eu de guide, nul doute qu'elle s'y serait perdue. Si le village de Mesmeroth semblait appartenir à l'un de ceux qui pouvaient exister en des temps moyen-âgeux, cette forêt n'était comparable en rien qu'elle ait jamais vu. La végétation inédite qu'elle n'avait pu apprécier lors de sa course poursuite avec Chat noir la fascinait. Autant par ses tapis de feuillages verdoyants qui serpentaient sous ses pieds que par ces gigantesques arbres dont on ne pouvait voir la cime. Ces géants d'un noir charbonneux arboraient des milliers de feuilles ocres aux formes singulières. À leurs pieds s'élever du sol de longues tiges cannelées blanchâtres de plusieurs mètres de hauteur, mêlées à de gigantesques feuilles ciselées. Toute cette végétation l'avait laissé sans voix et elle ne se lassait pas d'admirer les rameaux de feuilles venant effleurer la fenêtre.

À présent dans un semblant de salon couplé à une étroite cuisine, elle attendait patiemment que l'on s'adresse à elle, perdue dans ses contemplations, alors que ses deux compagnons échangeaient quelques banalités.

Elle laissa petit à petit son regard dériver de la fenêtre vers les murs et l'ameublement de la petite pièce. Les lieux étaient sobres, entièrement en bois d'ébène et le style de cette petite cabane différait à bien des égards des maisonnettes de la ville par laquelle ils étaient passés. Le plus curieux était peut-être la présence d'objets de son quotidien, mêlés à d'autres tout à fait banaux. On pouvait notamment distinguer une manette sur un buffet, bien trop ressemblante à l'une de celles que l'on utilise pour jouer aux jeux vidéo, dans son monde. De même, derrière un fauteuil un peu vétuste se tenait ce qui semblait être le haut d'une crosse de Hockey.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle sentit un regard peser sur elle. Du coin de l'œil, Chat noir l'observait furtivement tout en conversant avec Plagg, tranquillement installés sur une chaise. Croisant son regard, elle détourna rapidement les yeux pour les plonger dans son café, soufflant la légère fumée qui s'en échappait d'un geste mécanique.

Ce garçon l'agaçait avec cet air espiègle et charmeur qu'il arborait lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle. Il semblait tout faire pour la déstabiliser et l'énerver. Alors qu'elle ne le connaissait que très peu, il s'était déjà montré fourbe auprès d'elle. D'ailleurs, son estomac se souvenait encore de cette course folle dans les bois un peu plus tôt.

Cependant, Ladybug ne comptait pas se laisser décontenancer et s'était surprise d'avoir gardé son sang froid quand il l'avait invité, à sa façon, à entrer.

Malgré cela, elle ne pouvait nier une certaine attirance envers le blond et c'est à ses dépens qu'elle se risqua de nouveau à glisser son regard vers le jeune homme. Elle observa d'abord ses mains tenant fermement une tasse immaculée puis laissa courir son regard sur ses bras finement musclés. Elle remonta sur son épaule puis son cou, enserré par un collier serti d'une petite cloche dorée. Levant les yeux plus haut, elle appréciait les contours de sa mâchoire et le sourire en coin dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Attendez. Pourquoi souriait-il ?

Haussant un peu plus son regard, elle tomba dans les orbes d'un vert intense du jeune homme, manifestement amusé de l'avoir surprise dans sa contemplation.

Prise en faute, elle baissa de plus belle la tête, rougissante à la fois embarrassée et furieuse contre elle-même. Elle qui ne voulait pas lui montrer le trouble qu'il provoquait chez elle, c'était raté…

Voulant reprendre le contrôle de la situation, elle tenta de s'adresser à lui de la façon la plus neutre possible, voyant que les deux hommes avaient détourné leur attention vers elle.

« Et donc, tu es… Chat noir ?

Bon d'accord, on avait fait mieux pour engager la conversation et puis il était évident qu'il s'agissait de Chat noir puisqu'elle venait le remercier en personne… Mais là, elle n'avait pas eu d'autres idées.

\- Effectivement, répondit-il tout de même. Celui-là même qui vole au secours des demoiselles en détresse lorsqu'elles sont prises pour cible par le Royaume ! ajouta-t-il, railleur.

\- Très amusant… souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Et je suppose que tu dois avoir des dizaines de jeunes filles à tes pieds ! provoqua-t-elle.

\- Évidemment, toutes les jeunes demoiselles de ce pays me trouve Chat-rmant !

Venait-il vraiment de faire un nouveau jeu de mot ? Plagg ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarqué, trop concentré dans la dégustation de son quartier de fromage. La jeune femme ne prit même pas la peine de relever, préférant revenir à ce qui pouvait l'intéresser.

\- Et puis-je savoir à quels types de danger tu dois faire face, ô Chat noir, preux chevalier de ces dames ?

Un tintement venant de l'extérieur les coupa dans leur conversation. Chat noir se dirigea rapidement vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit et tira sur une corde, faisant remonter grâce à un système de poulie un rouleau de papier fermement accroché à une boucle de métal.

Il fronça les sourcils en le lisant et lança un regard déterminé à Plagg. Ce dernier hocha la tête sous les regards perdus de Marinette.

\- Tu vas pouvoir le voir de tes propres yeux. » répondit finalement Chat noir à son interrogation initiale.

.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient au pas de course vers le village, Marinette put apercevoir au loin, au sortir de la forêt, quelques maisons rudement endommagées et entendait des cris émanant des lieux. Ils pressèrent le pas tandis que Chat noir se propulsait à l'aide de son bâton, s'éloignant rapidement d'eux.

« Mais que se passe-t-il à la fin ? s'impatientait la jeune femme.

\- Des Drynges, répondit Plagg le souffle court.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ça. indiqua-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient à proximité d'une maison dont le chaume du toit s'effondrait par endroit.

La brune observa alors avec effarement la créature dont il parlait. Elle était entièrement blanche et aurait pu s'apparenter à un gigantesque singe blanc aux bras massifs, si on omettait les larges ailes grises formées d'une sorte de peau parcourue de vaisseaux et de nerfs. Sur ses avant-bras et ses jambes se dessinaient d'étranges arabesques noires partant de l'extrémité de ses membres. Le dit Drynge faisait plus de trois mètres et saccageait tout ce qui pouvait entraver son passage, faisant plusieurs blessés dans son sillage.

Alors qu'elle contemplait la créature, elle entendit un hoquet de stupeur dans son dos. La jeune femme vit alors Plagg se diriger vers le corps d'une femme à la chevelure rouge un peu plus loin, étendue sur le sol pavé.

Reconnaissant Tikki, elle se précipita à sa suite, sentant l'inquiétude la gagner. Plagg se laissa tomber à genoux et la secoua doucement, les traits rongés par l'inquiétude.

Tikki finit enfin par reprendre conscience. L'homme soupira de soulagement, elle avait seulement perdu connaissance. Il lui pressa la main en signe de réconfort et l'aida à se relever.

« Tout va bien ? s'enquit la brune.

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas ! assura Tikki. J'ai seulement pris un coup sur la tête !

\- Et c'est déjà de trop ! râla Plagg.

Tikki lui sourit affectueusement. Malgré les défauts qu'on pouvait lui trouvait, son époux était très protecteur et attentionné avec elle.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Marinette.

\- J'ai envoyé un message à Chat noir aussi vite que j'ai pu, où est-il ?

Il venait donc d'ici, ce rouleau de papier. La jeune femme scruta les alentours avant de tomber sur la silhouette du jeune homme, visiblement en train de capter l'attention de la créature par diverses pitreries.

\- Là ! indiqua-t-elle.

\- Il faut que tu lui prêtes main forte ! répondit alors la rouge.

\- M-mais comment ça ?

\- Tu es une miraculeuse Ladybug, ne l'oublie pas ! » répliqua Tikki.

Facile à dire ! Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait faire mais voyant Chat noir attirer le monstre vers l'extérieur de la petite ville, elle se dirigea prudemment vers eux tandis que Tikki et Plagg venaient en aide aux blessés.  
Ce fut alors le début d'une longue série de ratés pour Marinette alors que Chat noir se battait avec acharnement contre le Drynge. Malgré toute la volonté qu'elle y mettait, chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'utiliser son yoyo, son câble s'enroulait malencontreusement autour de son bras voire de ses jambes. Et quand elle réussissait à le lancer, son tir inexpérimenté manquait de toucher Chat noir plutôt que la créature…

De toute évidence, elle ne ferait qu'entraver les mouvements de son compagnon si elle ne s'améliorait pas un minimum. D'ailleurs ce dernier se retrouva rapidement en mauvaise posture. Percuté par le poing du Drynge, il s'était retrouvé au sol, désorienté quelques instants par le choc. Voyant qu'une nouvelle attaque allait s'abattre sur le garçon, la brune lança dans un élan de désespoir son yoyo qui s'enroula miraculeusement autour des pieds du jeune homme. Écarquillant les yeux de surprise face à ce tir réussi, elle tira sèchement sur le câble, sauvant le blond de l'impact puissant qui heureusement ne fractura que la terre sur laquelle il s'étendait auparavant.

Stupéfait mais heureux d'être encore en un seul morceau, Chat noir lui adressa un sourire avant de se remettre à l'assaut.

« Merci, ma Lady ! »

Petit à petit, elle tentait de comprendre comment fonctionnait son arme et même si elle n'était toujours pas capable de blesser la créature, manquant de puissance dans ses attaques, elle parvenait parfois – d'accord pas si souvent que ça mais tout de même - à entraver ses mouvements ce qui permettait au blond d'éviter les coups. Cependant il fallait bien admettre que la majorité du temps, son yoyo ne faisait que brasser de l'air.

Malheureusement pour elle, le Drynge finit par comprendre le manège de la jeune femme et avant même qu'elle ne puisse faire un geste, il la saisit d'une main avant de battre des ailes, visiblement furieux.

Voyant cela, elle aperçut Chat noir se projeter à l'aide de son bâton vers eux et s'accrocher au pied du monstre alors qu'il prenait de l'altitude.  
Ladybug se débattait furieusement dans la poigne de la créature tout en cherchant un moyen de l'empêcher de monter plus haut. Réfléchissant aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, son regard se porta sur les ailes de l'animal. L'une d'elles semblait battre difficilement.

« Chat ! Son aile droite ! Il faut que tu frappes son aile droite, elle est endommagée ! » cria-t-elle à l'attention du blond.

Le jeune homme qui grimpait avec difficulté sur l'arrière de la jambe du Drynge s'empressa de monter plus haut pour atteindre l'endroit spécifié par sa partenaire improvisée. Il aperçut rapidement une blessure à la base de l'aile en question, et sans une once d'hésitation, y frappa de toutes ses forces avec son arme.

Dans un hurlement de douleur, le monstre perdit en altitude et, désorienté, se dirigeait à présent vers un immense rocher à découvert qu'il percuterait sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Analysant la situation, Chat noir s'adressa à la jeune femme.

« Il faut sauter !

\- Tu es dingue ou quoi ! On va mourir si on saute !

\- On va mourir si on se prend ce rocher, mais peut-être pas si on tombe dans ces arbres ! indiqua-t-il du doigt.

\- Peut-être pas !? s'écria-t-elle tout en jetant un regard terrifié aux bois sous ses pieds. Ils lui semblaient bien moins charmants qu'auparavant, tout à coup...

\- Tu as une meilleure solution ? »

Ne lui laissant pas le loisir d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, il frappa le poignet du monstre pour le faire lâcher prise sur la brune et l'agrippa avant de se jeter dans les airs sous les cris paniqués de la jeune femme.

Dans leur chute, ils virent l'animal se fracasser lourdement contre le rocher avant d'eux-même s'écraser dans le feuillage et les branchages des grands arbres de la forêt.

Tous les deux furent arrêtés par de larges branches après quelques mètres, leurs membres douloureux les empêchant de trop se mouvoir.

Perchée dans le même arbre que le garçon, le dos endolori par sa chute, Marinette fixait son compagnon d'un regard qui en disait long.

« Ça valait le coup, non ? tenta-t-il.

\- Chat… gronda-t-elle de plus belle.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ajoute quoi que ce soit, elle le vit tendre son poing vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- En tout cas, je te remercie ma Lady, je n'y serai pas arrivé seul cette fois ! » expliqua-t-il simplement.

D'abord surprise, et même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas fait grand chose dans ce combat, un sentiment de légèreté et de satisfaction l'envahit petit à petit. Elle lui rendit son sourire et frappa de son poing dans le sien, se félicitant par ce geste de leur première victoire, ensemble.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, critiques, etc._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Anonyme : Je te remercie pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir. Ne t'inquiète pas, les informations concernant Chat noir viendront, bientôt ! Malheureusement je pense que même si certains détails de ce chapitre peuvent répondre à tes premières interrogations, de nouvelles vont probablement arriver ! ( Je pense que j'aime bien laisser planer le "mystère"). Bonne lecture !_

 _ **Chapitre IV**_

Les faibles rayons du soleil s'insinuaient lentement entre les rideaux et venaient sournoisement courir sur le visage de la jeune femme encore endormie. Elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit précautionneusement les yeux. Elle était dans sa chambre et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se souvenir des événements de la veille.

Avait-elle rêvé ? Elle espérait que non. Une vive douleur dans le bas de son dos lui indiqua que, non, son esprit n'avait pas tout inventé.  
La brune porta ses mains à ses boucles d'oreilles et sourit. Elle avait eu peur en se couchant, que tout cela n'eut été que le fruit de son imagination. Ce qui signifiait… que Chat noir l'attendait, cet après-midi même.

Après leur formidable chute dans les arbres, elle et son « partenaire » étaient retournés le plus vite possible au village. Globalement, il y avait surtout eu des dégâts matériels sur deux ou trois maisons et quelques blessés légers. Elle avait vu Chat noir rassurer les habitants avec chaleur et gentillesse, l'observant sous un nouveau jour. Soucieux en particulier auprès des enfants, il s'était montré réconfortant puis avait repris son rôle habituel de pitre pour les dérider un peu.

Et elle avait ri.

Il n'était pas qu'un charmeur ou un blagueur, elle l'avait bien compris à présent. Il était attentif à la population et prenait son rôle de protecteur très à cœur. Tout le monde semblait pouvoir compter sur son appui. Elle même avait pu compter sur lui lorsque le Drynge l'avait emporté dans les airs.

Malgré elle, Ladybug s'était sentie très concernée elle aussi par le nouveau rôle qu'on lui avait attribué. Les habitants les avaient tous les deux remerciés maintes fois, ce qui l'avait beaucoup gênée mais aussi gonflé son cœur de chaleur et de sérénité.

Malheureusement, ils avaient dû quitter les lieux au plus vite faute le l'arrivée imminente d'une troupe de soldats...

Après quelques bavardages et taquineries, le jeune homme l'avait discrètement raccompagné jusqu'à la porte de lumière, l'aidant à éviter les gardes qui se tenaient non loin de là. Tikki lui avait indiqué qu'elle pouvait aller et venir entre les deux mondes comme elle le souhaitait, à condition d'être discrète. Les chevaliers ne pouvaient pas la poursuivre dans son monde, seuls les miraculeux pouvaient passer de l'un à l'autre. De ce fait, ils attendaient tout près de la porte, jour et nuit, guettant la moindre entrée. Heureusement pour elle, ils n'étaient pas toujours très attentifs ou assidus à cette tâche...

Depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté, les pensées de Marinette ne faisait qu'aller vers le blond.

« Alors… à demain, pour ton premier entraînement ? avait-il demandé les yeux brillants.

\- À demain, Chat. » avait-elle murmuré dans un sourire.

Elle était avide de détails le concernant. L'avait-elle déjà croisé ? Peut-être cela arriverait-il un jour, sur le chemin les menant à cet autre monde. Voilà qu'elle espérait secrètement le surprendre dans le petit local du parking, ou encore dans le sombre escalier menant à la porte. Même si Tikki lui avait bien précisé que leurs identités devaient rester inconnues...

L'adolescente secoua la tête, agacée. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit obsédée par un garçon qu'elle connaissait à peine ? Ce n'était qu'un fanfaron qui se régale de son énervement, un irrépressible charmeur qui ne s'adresse à elle que par cette fausse distinction de Lady...

Un remarquable combattant aussi, particulièrement athlétique et agile, bravant les dangers pour protéger la population. Et puis, un séduisant blondinet dans son costume noir...

La jeune femme plaça nerveusement son oreiller sur son visage pour y souffler un bon coup. Elle réfléchissait décidément trop.

Comme à son habitude, elle se leva et se dirigea paresseusement vers la cuisine où l'attendait probablement Alya. Elle la salua en entrant, la gratifiant d'un léger sourire.

« Et bien, je te trouve de bien bonne humeur Mari ! commenta la rousse. Moi qui croyait que tu bouderais ! ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

\- Pourquoi donc ? questionna-t-elle, surprise.

\- Bah, tes deux heures de colle ! Ce midi, tu as oublié ? »

Marinette perdit toute la joie qu'elle avait accumulé à son réveil, revenant brutalement sur terre. Monsieur Gantois ne l'avait pas puni pour sa maladresse auprès de la fille du Maire, un accident pouvait toujours arriver. Et puis, Chloé l'avait suffisamment blâmée devant le peu de personnes restantes à son retour... Seulement voilà, elle avait disparu des heures durant et ne s'était montrée qu'à la fin de l'après-midi. Ce détail l'avait d'ailleurs quelque peu soulagé puisqu'elle craignait un décalage de temps entre les deux mondes, mais il n'en était rien. Son professeur en tout cas l'avait sévèrement réprimandée, inquiet et en colère auprès de l'une de ses meilleures élèves qui avait osé sécher.

Elle n'avait rien pu répondre à cela. À vrai dire elle ne se voyait pas vraiment expliquer qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans un autre monde, descendant par un escalier, qui soit dit en passant se situait dans un coffre, et qu'elle y était devenue une protectrice de la population vêtue d'un costume rouge à pois noirs. Complètement délirant.

« Allez, tu as de la chance que ce prof t'apprécie, ça aurait pu être pire ! argumenta Alya face à la mine déconfite de son amie.

\- Tu as probablement raison…

\- En tout cas, il faudra que tu m'expliques un jour où tu es passée pendant tout ce temps !

La jeune femme rit nerveusement, priant pour trouver une échappatoire ou une idée qui puisse assouvir la curiosité sans limite de la rousse.

Heureusement pour elle, cette dernière en voyant l'heure avala d'une traite son bol, déposa un baiser sonore sur sa joue et se précipita hors de l'appartement. Vraisemblablement, elle était en retard.

D'ailleurs, si Alya était en retard… Marinette sursauta de stupeur en voyant l'heure, 7h50. Son cours de Modélisme 3D commençait à 8h.

Zut !

Elle quitta la cuisine sans rien avaler et se jeta presque dans la salle de bain. Une douche express plus tard, elle enfila un jean et un top, et coiffa ses cheveux en un chignon négligé. Quand elle sortit de l'appartement, il était 8h…

Malgré ses vingt minutes de retard, durement reprochées par son professeur, la matinée se déroula sans autre incident. Ses deux heures de colle arrivèrent assez vite, dès 11h30. Heureusement pour elle, il ne s'agissait que d'aider au classement de divers documents. Ce n'était certes pas passionnant mais cela lui laisser le champ libre pour grignoter son sandwich et se plonger dans ses pensées.

Et sans grande surprise, ces dernières allaient à sa découverte et aussi, à Chat noir.

Le garçon après les piètres performances dont elle avait fait preuve la veille lui avait proposé de l'aider à s'améliorer, si toutefois, elle désirait revenir et l'appuyer dans son rôle de protecteur.

La brune s'était laissée emporter par le jeune homme, ne pouvant résister à son regard plein d'espoir. Ses yeux verts illuminés de joie lorsqu'elle avait répondu par l'affirmative hantaient encore ses pensées. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, entendre claironner la sonnerie de 16h, signe de la fin des cours pour la journée, et retourner là-bas.

Quelque part, elle aurait pu oublier tout ça et ne jamais y retourner. Après tout c'était ici qu'elle vivait, ici que se trouvaient sa famille et ses amis, ici qu'elle travaillait dure pour accomplir son rêve dans le domaine de la mode.

Mais elle sentait qu'elle avait également sa place dans cet autre monde et cette fantastique aventure qui n'appartenait qu'à elle lui donnait l'envie de la poursuivre, autant qu'elle le pourrait. Et puis, elle s'était fait de nouveau amis : Tikki, Plagg... Enfin elle ne savait pas trop pour Plagg à vrai dire. Et Chat noir, charmeur inassouvi et blagueur compulsif, certes, mais personne de confiance aussi, elle le sentait.

L'après-midi s'écoula avec une lenteur accablante, si bien que Marinette faillit pousser un cri de joie quand enfin, la sonnerie retentit. Elle rangea rapidement ses affaires, presque trop rapidement aux yeux des personnes qui l'entouraient, et se précipita à l'extérieur de la salle de cours sans prendre la peine de saluer ses camarades.

Une fois en dehors de l'école, elle entreprit de retrouver sa destination au plus vite, histoire de ne pas trop faire attendre son « entraîneur ».

Aujourd'hui, le bâtiment n'était gardé par personne et avait retrouvé sa sobriété. La brune se dirigea vers son flanc pour accéder aux escaliers extérieurs qui menaient au sous-sol. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour se repérer dans le parking et retrouver la fameuse porte du local.

« Enfin ».

Elle entra prestement à l'intérieur, vérifiant auparavant de ne pas avoir été repérée, et s'approcha à pas lents de l'objet de sa convoitise.

Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine. Elle souleva le drap replacé par ses soins la veille et posa ses mains tremblantes sur le verrou. Le doute s'immisçait vicieusement dans son esprit. Le passage était-il toujours là ?

La jeune femme ouvrit brusquement le couvercle pour chasser ses inquiétudes et redécouvrit avec soulagement les mêmes marches de pierre que la veille. N'y tenant plus, elle s'introduisit dans le coffre et descendit à tâtons l'escalier en colimaçon jusqu'à atteindre le portail lumineux.

Marinette le traversa sans hésiter et laissa cette sensation d'excitation l'envahir.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle n'eut le temps de faire le moindre de geste qu'une main se plaqua sur sa bouche et l'attira derrière un buisson.

C'était Chat noir.  
La jeune femme lui asséna un coup rageur sur le crâne une fois libérée.

« Content de te revoir aussi ma Lady ! plaisanta le blond dans une grimace de douleur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ! J'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter !

\- Oh tu me flattes !

\- Chat ! s'énerva-t-elle de plus belle.

Il lui sourit et elle le lui rendit bien malgré elle. Cet idiot l'énervait mais elle ne parvenait pas à lui résister. Et puis, elle aussi était contente de le revoir.

\- Les gardes t'auraient vite repérée si je ne t'avais pas attrapée ! »

Tout en lui expliquant sa démarche, il indiqua entre les feuillages la dizaine d'hommes toujours au même endroit, visiblement occupés par un jeu qu'elle méconnaissait.  
Elle le remercia dans un murmure, regrettant un peu son geste. Ils quittèrent les lieux aussi discrètement que possible pour atteindre la forêt et s'y enfoncer, tout en reprenant leurs prétendues jérémiades et taquineries, cela va de soi.

Le jeune homme l'emmena dans une petite clairière verdoyante, perdue au fin fond des bois pour l'y entraîner en toute tranquillité. Elle aurait aimé revoir Tikki et Plagg mais le garçon lui promit qu'elle leur rendrait visite dès le lendemain... Et puis visiter un peu, aussi, mais son compagnon ne semblait pas de cet avis. Elle qui voulait voir tant de choses... Mais avant de vouloir aller où que ce soit, il fallait savoir se défendre un minimum d'après lui. Les chevaliers rodaient un peu partout, et les créatures aussi.

La brune se concentra donc sur sa tâche. Sur les lieux de l'entraînement se tenaient diverses cibles vieillies par l'usage qu'avait du en faire Chat noir. Il s'agissait tout simplement de panneaux de bois marqués de cercles rouges et de sortes d'épouvantails dont il manquait parfois un ou deux membres.

Le blond se planta face à elle, la toisant de ses yeux verts avec une telle intensité qu'elle crut fondre. Puis il se tourna vers les cibles pour les désigner.

« Voilà, on va voir comment tu te débrouilles pour tirer ! Tu as la chance d'avoir une arme qui s'utilise à distance alors il faut savoir t'en servir. »

Marinette déglutit. À vrai dire elle avait su plus ou moins s'en servir la veille mais cela restait très aléatoire. Le plus souvent, le câble comme pris d'une volonté propre ondulait de diverses façons, parfois totalement improbables pour s'emmêler tout seul ou s'enrouler à des objets quelconques.  
Ce fut donc sans grands espoirs qu'elle lança son yoyo qui, après une pirouette incontrôlée s'enroula autour du pied de Chat noir qui s'était placé un peu plus loin.

« Tu devrais enrouler le fils autour de ta main, entre ton pouce et ton index pour avoir une meilleure prise. »

« Lâche ton yoyo plus rapidement, tu le gardes une seconde de trop. »

« Sois plus souple dans ton lancé, ton bras est trop rigide. »

Au fils du temps, et sous les directives du jeune homme, elle parvenait à toucher les panneaux et même à enrouler son yoyo autour d'un épouvantail, comme elle avait pu miraculeusement le faire la veille contre le Drynge.

Les conseils fusaient et elle se surprenait par son apprentissage fulgurant. Tikki lui avait dit que ses capacités étaient bien meilleures dans son costume, cela devait expliquer la vitesse de son amélioration.

Si Chat noir savait se montrer joueur, elle découvrait encore aujourd'hui qu'il pouvait se révéler être quelqu'un de très sérieux et de très bon conseil. Ce garçon aux multiples facettes l'intriguait de plus en plus. Elle lui lança un regard en coin et l'observa quelques secondes. Droit comme un piquet à quelques mètres d'elle sur sa gauche, les bras croisés, il avait les sourcils légèrement froncés et un regard perçant, visiblement très concentré.

En réalité, le jeune homme était effectivement très concentré, mais pas seulement sur le travail qu'il supervisait. Les courbes de la jeune femme se mouvant avec acharnement l'obnubilaient depuis un certain temps déjà. Il en avait rêvé toute la nuit, ses yeux céruléens accaparant toutes ses pensées, son joli minois se dressant face à lui dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Et aujourd'hui, il avait la chance de pouvoir l'observer sous toutes les coutures sans avoir à se cacher.

Petit à petit, ses fines jambes élancées prenaient la bonne position pour son lancé, aidant l'infime rotation de son bassin. Son bras délicat s'étendait de mieux en mieux, prenant de l'élan vers l'arrière tout en dégageant quelques secondes sa ferme et alléchante poitrine avant de relâcher son arme à son retour. Et que dire de ce postérieur honteusement moulé par son costume…

Cela faisait près d'une heure et demie d'elle faisait ça et autant de temps qu'il observait ses progrès et ses gestes se préciser, gravant au passage cette silhouette si bien dessinée dans un coin de sa tête.

« Stop !

Ladybug se tourna vers lui, surprise.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Je pense que tu t'es assez entraînée sur ces cibles. On va corser un peu les choses ! » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mystérieux.

La brune voulut protester mais finit par le suivre, méfiante. Qu'avait-il pu inventer pour arborer une expression aussi enjouée ?

« Je peux savoir où tu comptes m'emmener ?

\- Oh ma lady, ce serait moins drôle si je te le disais. Mais tu peux toujours essayer de deviner !

\- Je ne vois pas vraiment comment je pourrai... répondit-elle mollement.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire... que tu donnes ta langue au Chat ?

Au vu de son visage, il en était fier en plus de celle-ci... La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ça te ferait trop plaisir ! »

Sur ce, ils entrèrent tous les deux de nouveau dans la forêt pour s'arrêter près d'un étroit cours d'eau. Chat noir lui indiqua de s'abaisser silencieusement derrière une énorme souche noire tout en lui désignant du doigt le petit chenal d'eau. En y regardant de plus près, la jeune femme aperçut de drôles d'animaux s'y abreuver. De fins becs blancs nacrés rappelant les écailles de leurs longues pattes et de superbes plumes bleues, ils étaient cinq ou six et étendaient leur cou pour atteindre l'eau.

« Ce sont des Aquagognes. expliqua-t-il à voix basse.

\- Elles sont magnifiques ! murmura-t-elle en retour.

\- Oui et ce sont tes nouvelles cibles ! indiqua-t-il.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Méfie-toi, elles sont très rapides ! Bonne chance, ma Lady ! » ajouta-t-il avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

Ladybug le vit alors se propulser silencieusement à l'aide de son bâton en hauteur sur une branche d'un de ces gigantesques arbres, probablement pour avoir une meilleure vue du spectacle qui allait se jouer d'ici peu…

La jeune femme soupira tout en reposant son regard sur les créatures qu'elle allait devoir attraper. Se redonnant un peu contenance, elle tenta de s'approcher silencieusement, passant derrière quelques arbustes. Elle allait lui montrer ce qu'elle pouvait faire !

Enfin, elle aurait aimé…

Alors qu'elle s'était armée de son yoyo, prête à attaquer, son pied droit se prit dans un entremêlement de ronces et elle chuta aussi lourdement que bruyamment. Elle entendit des bruits d'ailes et les rires de son seul spectateur mais ne se découragea pas pour autant. Se lançant à la poursuite des Aquagognes, elle multipliait les tentatives pour en attraper une, en vain. Ces animaux esquivaient chacun de ses tirs par des réflexes d'une rapidité déconcertante.

Chat noir la suivait en passant de branche en branche, s'amusant de la voir s'évertuer à en attraper un. Viser des cibles statiques était simple, mais pour des cibles mobiles et rapides, il y avait encore du travail !

Après presque une heure d'acharnement et de débâcle, la jeune femme parvint enfin à en attraper une, épuisée et à bout de souffle. Fière de sa prise, elle l'apporta au garçon.

La vue de la jeune femme rougie par la fatigue, quelques mèches s'échappant insolemment de sa coiffure le fit frémir mais il tenta de ne rien laisser paraître et saisit l'animal.

Il lui arracha deux longues plumes bleues avant de le libérer du câble qui enserrait ses pattes.

« Hé ! s'insurgea la jeune femme. J'ai mis un temps fou à l'attr- »

Le blond posa un doigt ganté sur ses lèvres, un contact qui fit rater un battement au pauvre cœur de Marinette - cela faisait déjà deux fois aujourd'hui – et l'invita à le suivre.  
Curieuse, elle lui emboîta le pas pour finir par rejoindre le fameux cours d'eau. Éberluée, elle vit le garçon laisser tomber les deux plumes dans l'eau, les retenant du courant en plaçant sa main un peu plus en avant.

Marinette ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que signifiait ce manège jusqu'à remarquer qu'elles semblaient prendre du volume. Sous son regard époustouflé, les plumes gonflaient à vue d'œil et s'enroulaient sur elles-mêmes tout en se gorgeant d'eau pour, après encore quelques secondes, donner une boule ronde flottant à la surface. Chat noir les reprit alors et lui en tendit une.

« Goûte ! indiqua-t-il simplement.

Surprise, elle croqua la peau bleue et striée et sentit un goût agréablement sucré se répandre dans sa bouche.  
Devant son étonnement, le garçon lui sourit et poursuivit.

\- Les plumes des Aquagognes donnent des fruits si on les place dans l'eau ! On appelle ça des gognates ! Disons que c'est ta récompense !

\- Ch'est délichieux ! répliqua-t-elle avec de grands yeux, la bouche pleine.

Chat noir éclata de rire face à son expression alors que Ladybug rougissait de plus belle et bougonnait entre ses dents. Finalement elle le suivit dans son fou rire, entraînée par le blond qui ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

Après s'être calmés, ils reprirent leur route pour se diriger vers la cabane de Chat noir, très proche selon ses dires. Les deux jeunes discutaient, se lançant quelques pics de ci de là tout en marchant.

\- En fait, comment connaissais-tu ça ? Je veux dire, les oiseaux ?

\- C'est Plagg qui me l'a montré, il y a longtemps !

\- Plagg ? interrogea-t-elle, curieuse.

\- C'est exact, c'est lui qui m'a entraîné, il y a des années déjà ! poursuivit-il alors qu'ils apercevaient déjà sa petite maison.

\- Je ne le pensais pas capable de gentillesse auprès de quelqu'un d'autre que Tikki ! répliqua-t-elle, sceptique.

\- Ha ha, détrompe toi, il est un peu grognon et il n'a pas été facile avec moi mais au fond, s'il peut aider, il le fait sans hésiter. » corrigea-t-il.

Le jeune homme l'invita à grimper à l'échelle pour atteindre la porte et entrer chez lui. Elle s'assit comme la première fois qu'elle était venue ici, attendant son retour de ce qui semblait être sa chambre. Son regard vagabonda jusqu'à la crosse qu'elle avait aperçue la veille, masquée par le fauteuil.

« Tu fais du Hockey ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

\- Tu dis ça pour la crosse je suppose, j'en faisais oui ! répondit-il, sa voix étouffée par les cloisons les séparant. Celle-ci est un souvenir que je garde précieusement. J'ai aussi un fleuret, je ne sais plus trop où...

Ladybug hocha la tête pour elle même, pensive. Un amateur de sport ?

Lorsqu'elle le revit, il tenait entre les mains un cadre qu'il déposa devant elle sur la petite table.

Elle put alors voir un jeune garçon, d'environ douze ans dans son costume de Chat noir, se frotter vigoureusement le haut du crâne alors que Plagg à ses côtés tenait son bâton métallique au dessus de sa tête, l'air mécontent.

« C'est Tikki qui a pris cette photo, au début de mes entraînements !

La jeune femme sourit et observa attentivement le portrait. Elle fronça les sourcils, attirant l'attention du garçon.

\- Tu es arrivé ici jeune !

\- C'est vrai… mais j'étais déjà une terreur tu sais !

\- Je n'en doute pas ! répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Un court silence s'installa avant que Marinette ne reprenne la conversation.

\- Les gens ici ont l'air de bien te connaître, ils se fient à toi.

\- Normal, depuis le temps que je vis ici…

\- Que tu viens ici tu veux dire ? corrigea-t-elle.

\- Non tu m'as bien compris, que je vis ici.

\- Comment ça que tu vis ici, tu veux dire… que tu ne rentres jamais ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle n'avait pas encore vu Chat noir passer le portail et après tout, il avait quand même un domicile ici ! Pourtant, elle se souvenait des paroles de Tikki et Plagg concernant les Miraculeux : ils proviennent du portail de lumière. Elle s'étonna de ne pas s'être posée la question plus tôt. N'avait-il aucune famille ? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ?

Cependant, elle regretta bien vite sa question, voyant le regard du blond s'assombrir d'une lueur affligée et douloureuse. Il baissa la tête lentement, le regard perdu.

\- Excuse moi mais, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont j'aime parler... murmura-t-il.

Le silence s'installa brutalement entre eux. Face à son soudain mutisme, elle tendit une main réconfortante vers son bras, ne sachant que faire. Elle chercha autour d'elle un moyen de changer de sujet et tomba miraculeusement sur quelque chose qui l'interpella. Elle se leva rapidement et saisit la pochette d'un jeu qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis un certain temps.

« Ultimate Mecha Strike III ! s'écria-t-elle. Cela fait des années que je n'y ai pas joué ! J'étais imbattable !

Le jeune homme la regarda s'enthousiasmer sur sa pochette de jeu et la remercia intérieurement de ne pas avoir insisté. Elle était décidément adorable...

\- _Moi_ , j'étais imbattable ! répondit-il en reprenant un léger sourire.

Une lueur de défi traversa les yeux de la jeune femme.

\- Que tu crois Chaton ! le taquina-t-elle.

Elle avait prononcé ce surnom sans s'en rendre compte et c'est en voyant les yeux écarquillés et le faible sourire du garçon qu'elle réalisa. Une douce chaleur l'avait envahi quelques secondes face à cette appellation mais il ne dit rien, savourant silencieusement ces mots. Cela eut le mérite de chasser ses mauvaises pensées. Il se reprit bien vite pour ne pas la laisser dans son embarras.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas la prochaine fois que tu viens, faisons une partie, ma Lady ! lança-t-il.

\- Ça me va ! s'exclama-t-elle en tendant son poing vers lui.

Il frappa de son propre poing sur le sien, amusé qu'elle relève le défi.  
Ils se défièrent encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Marinette se rende compte que la soirée avançait à grand pas. Elle remercia Chat noir qui l'accompagna encore une fois à la porte de lumière et lui offrit un énorme sourire avant de la passer rapidement pour éviter d'alerter le camp des gardes.

Une fois disparue dans la lumière, le garçon perdit le sourire qu'il arborait jusque là et replongea dans ses pensées sombres. Le cœur lourd, il repartit lentement vers la forêt où il s'enfonça silencieusement.

* * *

 _Un avis, une remarque ? Je vous dis à très vite pour la suite (enfin j'espère ) !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour bonjour, j'espère que vous vous portez bien ! Pour ma part, l'inspiration est grande en ce moment, je passe beaucoup de temps à écrire... Bref voilà un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère sera à votre goût !_

 _Anonyme :_ Cela me fait toujours plaisir de voir quand tu me laisses ton avis, il est toujours constructif et je t'en remercie énormément. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette scène avec les oiseaux, je voulais quelque chose d'original et c'est chose réussie ! Mon esprit se disperse et j'imagine de drôle de créature, ça m'amuse. Voilà donc la suite qui je l'espère, te plaira tout autant !

 _Vongola :_ Salut à toi, je te remercie beaucoup pour ton message, cela me fait vraiment plaisir quand mes lecteurs laissent un avis sur mes écrits. Je suis ravie que cela te plaise et pour tout te dire, l'idée de cette histoire m'est venue d'une image où l'on voyait une jeune femme d'un côté d'un miroir, et un jeune homme de l'autre. Ensuite et bien mon imagination a dérivé ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

 _ **Chapitre V**_

Il y avait des jours où sa meilleure amie était la personne la plus adorable qui soit, et d'autres comme aujourd'hui, où elle pouvait s'avérer être la pire des tortionnaires.  
D'un autre côté, on pouvait la comprendre. Cela faisait un peu moins de deux semaines que Marinette rentrait plus tard que prévu, parfois dans la soirée, prétendant avoir du travail. Mais Alya n'était pas dupe, loin de là, et elle avait senti que quelque chose clochait. Sa persévérance était d'ailleurs une qualité qui la faisait briller dans son école de journalisme. Au grand damne de la brune qui tentait d'esquiver ses questions depuis près d'une heure...

« Allons Mari, tu as toujours travaillé à l'appart'. Ne me fait pas croire que sur un coup de tête, tu t'es mise à bosser à la bibliothèque, tu détestes ça ! »

L'accusée avala difficilement sa salive, ne sachant que répondre. Jusque là elle n'avait fait qu'affirmer travailler dans son école, mais son ton était de moins en moins assuré et la rousse n'y croyait absolument pas. Scotchée sur sa chaise dans leur petite cuisine, Marinette observait son amie faire quelques pas, de droite à gauche, songeuse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne brusquement vers elle.

« J'ai ma petite idée sur la question... lança-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

La jeune femme déglutit. Misère...

\- Je pense, et je suis à peu près certaine de ne pas me tromper, que tu vois quelqu'un ! Et je veux immédiatement savoir qui est l'heureux élu ! s'emballa la jeune femme.

Marinette sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Que pouvait-elle répondre à cela ? Elle essayait de trouver une parade mais les exclamations de son amie l'empêchaient de réfléchir correctement. Et puis surtout, elle détestait lui mentir.

\- Au début je n'étais pas sûre parce que... depuis qu' _il_ n'est plus là... Mais, tu vois, tu rentres parfois même après moi ! Alors qu'il peut m'arriver de passer de longues soirées avec Nino ! Et puis...

Alya s'arrêta soudainement dans son discours, voyant le regard de la brune s'assombrir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à son ami et secret amour d'enfance, et ce rappel était toujours douloureux.

\- Pardonne moi Mari, je sais que c'est difficile... murmura-t-elle tout en l'étreignant avec douceur.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est rien. Je devrais m'y faire, depuis le temps ! répliqua la brune dans un sourire forcé.

Alya lui rendit un sourire encourageant avant de reprendre son interrogatoire, entre autre pour lui faire oublier et puis pour assouvir sa curiosité.

\- Alors, le nom de ce garçon ?

Chassant ses idées sombres, elle cherchait à toute vitesse quelque chose à lui répondre lorsque les paroles de Chat noir lui revinrent en tête.

 _Demain, on appuiera plus sur le combat rapproché, alors sois en forme !_

\- E-en fait, ce n'est pas exactement ça !

La rousse releva un sourcil, sceptique.

\- Figure toi que j'ai décidé de m'initier... au Self defense ! J'ai un entraîneur que je vais voir après les cours et c'est pour ça que je rentre parfois tard. Voilà tu sais tout ! ajouta-t-elle avec un rire nerveux.

La jeune femme qui lui faisait face avait maintenant les yeux ronds, stupéfaite par cette réponse.  
\- Vraiment ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu t'intéressais à ça... Tu as des problèmes ? Si c'est le cas tu peux compter sur moi pour aller mettre une bonne raclée à celui qui-

\- Non non tu te trompes ! Je vais très bien ! assura-t-elle face à la soudaine colère de son amie. J'ai... J'ai entendu des amis en parler et j'ai eu envie d'essayer ! Et puis, ça peut toujours servir !

\- Ne parle pas de malheur ! Enfin... Moi qui croyais que tu avais trouvé l'âme sœur, me voilà déçue ! Quoique... Il est comment cet entraîneur ? Je peux le voir ?

\- Alya ! protesta Marinette.

\- Quoi ?! Je suis ta meilleure amie, tu peux me le dire !

La jeune femme pouffa devant la bêtise de son amie.

\- Et bien si tu veux tout savoir, il n'est pas si mal... Je dirai même qu'il a tout pour plaire ! nargua-t-elle devant les yeux brillants de la rousse. Mais ! ajouta-t-elle. Il n'accepte pas de spectateur !

La mine déconfite de son amie la fit sourire. Elle savait qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas si facilement mais au moins, elle lui avait donné quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Et en plus, elle n'était pas loin de la vérité ! Ce n'était pas exactement ça mais c'est la seule idée qui avait pu germer dans son esprit et qui se rapprochait au mieux de la réalité.

Sachant pertinemment qu'Alya allait surenchérir, la brune plaida la fatigue accumulée dans la journée et son entraînement pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur son lit et soupira longuement. Elle se retourna sur le ventre pour attraper un coffret, sous son lit. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement et saisit une des photos qui s'y trouvait. On pouvait y voir quatre amis autour d'une table, d'environ 13 ans, dans un petit café. Alya et Nino se chamaillait comme à leur habitude, la rousse ayant pris pour otage la casquette du jeune homme à lunettes. À l'époque, ils ne sortaient pas encore ensemble. À leur côté se tenait une Marinette rougissante, s'agrippant nerveusement au pauvre col de son t-shirt blanc à fleurs roses et un jeune garçon, blond aux magnifiques yeux verts qui prenait la photo en riant.

Si seulement elle avait su ce qui se cachait derrière le sourire de son ami... Adrien...

.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie avec sa photo. Elle prit soin de ranger ce précieux souvenir et se pelotonna dans sa couverture. Elle commençait un peu plus tard aujourd'hui alors elle s'autorisa à passer un peu plus de temps dans son lit douillet. Il fallait dire que ce rythme effréné l'épuisait. Entre les cours, les entraînements avec Chat noir, les visites à Tikki et Plagg, les devoirs qu'elle devait parfois finir tard dans la nuit, Marinette n'avait plus une minute à elle.

Cela dit, en à peine une dizaine de jours, elle était devenue une experte dans la chasse à l'Aquagogne. Elle maniait son yoyo avec une agilité nouvelle et même si elle avait encore des progrès à faire, son avancement était fulgurant. Depuis deux ou trois jours, Chat noir avait commencé à l'initier à l'art du combat rapproché et pour l'instant, le corps à corps, ce n'était pas encore gagné ! Mais elle apprendrait vite, elle l'espérait. Ne serait-ce que pour rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à ce Chat prétentieux qui avait pris un plaisir non dissimulé à la plaquer plusieurs fois au sol pour remporter la victoire... Voilà que ses pensées retournaient au garçon, cela devenait une habitude ! Ces derniers temps, dès que son esprit vagabondait, c'était pour penser à lui et ses pitreries. À lui et ses blagues douteuses. À lui et son sourire charmeur. Lui et sa musculature si finement sculptée. Lui et ses yeux si envoûtant qu'elle aurait pu s'y noyer. Bref, encore et toujours, à lui, cet agaçant mais indubitablement charmant personnage...

Son cours de l'après-midi ayant été annulé, la jeune femme n'avait que deux heures d'histoire de l'art le matin. Ce n'était pas sa matière de prédilection mais ça avait le mérite de lui changer les idées, laissant vagabonder son esprit. Midi arriva bien vite et elle se retrouva mécaniquement sur le chemin qu'elle prenait chaque jour après les cours. Elle avait dans l'idée de ne pas déjeuner avec ses camarades de classe aujourd'hui mais plutôt de se rendre au café. Elle savait que Tikki en serait enchantée.

.

Marinette avait appris à se faire discrète au sortir du portail, évitant d'attirer l'attention des soldats et à traverser une partie de la forêt, sans se perdre, pour se rendre dans la petite ville de Mesmeroth. Préférant les toits pour y parvenir, elle atteignit l'établissement avec précaution et pénétra par une fenêtre de l'étage.

« Ladybug ! s'écria Tikki en la voyant entrer dans sa cuisine alors qu'elle préparait quelques délicieux cookies. Que fais-tu ici, je ne t'attendais pas je crois, si ?

\- Non non ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais du temps libre alors que je me suis dit que je pourrai te rendre une petite visite !  
Les yeux de la rouge brillaient de ravissement à ces paroles.

\- Oh c'est adorable de ta part ! Tu veux quelque chose ? Tu as mangé ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Je ne dirai pas non à l'un de tes succulents cookies ! avoua la jeune femme tout en s'installant sur une chaise. Plagg n'est pas là ?

\- Il sert les clients dans la salle. Tiens !

La brune saliva devant le plateau que venait de lui apporter Tikki. Tout en dégustant ses biscuits, elle discutait joyeusement avec son aînée. Elle se sentait maintenant très à l'aise dans ce café chaleureux, même si la plupart du temps, elle ne côtoyait que l'arrière cuisine à la curieuse tapisserie verte olive.

\- Tu ne vois pas Chat noir aujourd'hui ?

\- Si bien sûr ! Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Oh rien... sourit malicieusement la rouge. C'est juste qu'il aurait été déçu de ne pas voir sa Lady comme il s'amuse à t'appeler !

La jeune femme se sentit rougir à ses paroles.

\- J-je lui ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! Mais c'est plus fort que lui, il persiste à ne pas m'appeler par mon nom...

Tikki laissa échapper un petit rire, amusée par le trouble qu'elle avait provoqué.

\- D'ailleurs quand j'y pense... d'où ça vient, Ladybug ?

La rouge cessa de pétrir sa pâte pour lui lancer un sourire mystérieux.

\- Suis moi, je vais te montrer quelque chose...

Marinette se contenta de la suivre, curieuse, et gravit les escaliers de bois sur ses pas. Une fois à l'étage, Tikki se dirigea vers une discrète porte noire au fond du couloir, fouilla quelques secondes l'une des poches de la longue robe brune et inséra une imposante clé dorée dans sa serrure. Elle l'invita à entrer dans la petite pièce. Un modeste bureau se tenait face à l'unique fenêtre des lieux, donnant une vue appréciable sur les toits de la petite ville, et une grande armoire se profilait sur sa gauche. Une impressionnante bibliothèque recouvrait tout un pan de mur et c'est vers celle-ci que se dirigea Tikki alors qu'elle même prenait place sur le siège du bureau.

Se tenant sur la pointe des pieds, son hôte attrapa du bout des doigts un livre massif à la reliure dorée. D'étranges symboles sculptaient la couverture.

Elle posa l'ouvrage sur le bureau et le feuilleta un instant avant de s'arrêter sur la page souhaitée.

Intriguée, la jeune femme se pencha sur le manuscrit pour y observer une gravure.

« M-mais c'est... murmura-t-elle, interdite.

\- Oui c'est bien ce que tu crois. approuva Tikki. Ce sont les premiers Miraculeux. Comme tu peux le voir, ils étaient moins d'une dizaine. Et regarde, ici !

La brune put lire dans une écriture soigneusement calligraphiée les différents non des Miraculeux et parmi eux, _Chat noir_ et _Ladybug_.

\- Cela fait des siècles que ce livre existe ! expliqua Tikki. Ce sont les premiers gardiens qui l'ont rédigé et qui y ont consigné les noms de leurs sauveurs.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, Marinette inspectait consciencieusement la gravure. Elle pouvait y voir plusieurs personnes vêtues de costumes d'aspects et de couleurs très variés, combattant à l'unisson ce qui ressemblait à des Drynges.

\- Comme tu le vois, il y a eu d'autres Ladybug et Chat noir avant vous et ils ont toujours porté ces costumes et ces noms.

\- Et donc... Toi et Plagg, vous êtes des gardiens ?

\- C'est exact, et nous veillons sur cet ouvrage et sur les miraculeux depuis deux siècles déjà !

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux suite à cette révélation.

\- Comment ça deux siècles ?!

La rouge pouffa devant le visage incrédule de sa protégée.

\- Et oui, Plagg et moi sommes assez... âgés !

\- C'est peu de le dire !

\- Dis donc je ne te permets pas ! s'exclama en riant son aînée.

Les deux femmes rirent en parfaite consonance durant quelques instants avant de reprendre peu à peu leur calme. Marinette appréciait énormément la compagnie de Tikki, et même si elle la voyait peu, un profond attachement s'était naturellement créé entre elles en l'espace de quelques jours. D'un autre côté, il était difficile de détester une femme aussi douce et chaleureuse.

\- Tu sais, cela faisait longtemps que nous t'attendions. Il y a des dizaines d'années qu'aucune Ladybug n'était apparue. Il manquait une partenaire à Chat noir !

\- Chat noir et Ladybug font toujours équipe ensemble ?

\- C'est exact ! Mais nous ne l'avions pas dit à Chat noir, nous attendions que Ladybug fasse son apparition !

\- Mais et les autres ?

\- Et bien... soit ils ne sont pas encore apparus, soit ils sont partis...

Voyant la tristesse se peindre sur le visage d'ordinaire si joyeux de Tikki, elle n'insista pas sur le sujet.

\- Chat noir m'a dit que c'était Plagg qui l'avait entraîné, déclara-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui et ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir ! gloussa Tikki. Si tu l'avais vu quand il a débarqué pour la première fois ici ! C'est quelqu'un de très réservé dans le fond tu sais !

\- Vraiment ? répliqua la brune avec une moue dubitative.

\- Oui je t'assure ! Bon je te l'accorde, il n'y paraît pas comme ça. Mais c'est la vérité ! Quand il est apparu, Plagg l'a pris sous son aile et il a gagné en confiance.

\- Oui et ce gamin m'a donné du fils à retordre ! intervint son époux qui entrait dans la pièce.

\- Intéressant, il ne m'en a pas parlé ! remarqua malicieusement Marinette.

\- Un vrai bon à rien à ses débuts ! râla-t-il de plus belle. Enfin heureusement pour moi il savait un peu se défendre, il m'avait dit avoir fait un sport … de l'escrime je crois. Quoi qu'il en soit ce n'était pas un garçon facile ! renifla Plagg pour conclure.

La jeune femme imprima ses informations dans un recoin de sa tête, ça pouvait toujours servir.

.

Après un certain temps passé à discuter au café, Ladybug jugea qu'il était temps de rejoindre son coéquipier. Cela lui donnait une drôle d'impression, cette notion de partenaire. Elle avait le sentiment d'être encore plus liée à Chat noir et quelque part, sans qu'elle ne puisse l'expliquer, c'était une sensation étourdissante.

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez lui, la jeune femme se glissa furtivement à l'intérieur dans le but de le surprendre un peu. Avançant à tâtons dans le salon, elle cherchait des yeux l'objet de sa convoitise jusqu'à tomber sur un spectacle auquel elle ne s'attendait guère. Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de sa chambre, elle pouvait observer le jeune homme de dos, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille. Elle s'approcha comme pour mieux s'assurer que ce qu'elle voyait était bien réel. De ses cheveux blonds encore humides s'échappaient quelques gouttes, se frayant un passage entre ses omoplates pour descendre langoureusement jusque sa chute de rein. Malheureusement, le jeune homme ne daignait pas se tourner, à son grand damne

Bouche bée, elle savourait sa fine musculature, s'approchant encore un peu plus. Mais ce fut le pas de trop. Le plancher grinça, la faisant reculer précipitamment et, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle glissa à la renverse pour tomber douloureusement sur son fessier.  
Un flash vert envahit un instant la chambre avant que Chat noir ne fasse son apparition d'abord surpris, puis s'appuyant sur l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés.

« Je ne savais pas que tu faisais dans le voyeurisme, ma Lady. Tu me déçois beaucoup ! taquina-t-il.

Rouge d'embarras, la jeune femme bégaya quelques mots incompréhensibles.

\- J-je ne voulais pas ! Je voulais te faire une surprise !

\- Tu m'en diras tant ! En tout cas, pour une surprise, c'en est une belle ! railla-t-il de plus belle.

\- Oh Chat je t'en prie !

Ça y est, elle s'énervait maintenant. Ce qui l'amusait encore plus.

\- Alors comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

C'en était trop, la jeune femme attrapa le seul objet qui lui tomba sous la main, soit une chaussure qui traînait par là, et lui envoya en pleine figure. Enfin, c'était sans compter les stupéfiants réflexes du garçon.

Dans un geste boudeur, elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé, ignorant les rires du blond.

\- Oh ne fais pas cette tête, j'aurais fait pareil à ta place !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de l'oreiller de voler vers le doux visage du jeune homme qui s'était assis à ses côtés.

\- Ne t'emballe pas je plaisantais ! Pas de quoi fouetter un Chat !

\- Hum... marmonna-t-elle pour toute réponse.

Après quelques minutes d'un silence presque cérémonieux, la brune lui adressa de nouveau la parole.

\- Dis moi, comment tu as fait ça ?

\- Comment j'ai fait pour avoir ce corps de rêve ?

\- Non crétin de Chat ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Comment as-tu fait pour te... dé-transformer ?

\- Oh ça ! Ça m'a pris des mois avant de pouvoir le faire. C'est Plagg qui m'a expliqué comment on s'y prenait. En fait, il faut savoir canaliser ton énergie vers ton miraculous, donc pour moi ma chevalière. C'est assez difficile à maîtriser mais en gros, il retient l'énergie de ton pouvoir le temps que tu le souhaites.

\- Je vois... murmura-t-elle pensive. Tu penses que je pourrai y arriver ?

\- Je suppose, mais ça prend du temps !

La jeune femme hocha la tête, un peu déçue.

\- En parlant de Plagg, il m'a avoué que tu n'étais pas si doué au combat que tu le prétends, autrefois ! attaqua-t-elle sournoisement.

\- Ah ça ! répondit-il avec un rire nerveux. C'est vrai que j'ai eu du mal au début avec mes pouvoirs... Mais je n'avais que douze ans pour ma défense !

\- Mouai, moi qui croyait que le grand Chat noir avait des qualités innées de combattant !

\- Ne te méprends pas, c'est presque comme si c'était le cas aujourd'hui ! plaisanta-t-il. D'ailleurs... Prête pour un petit combat ma Lady ?!

\- Toujours !" lança-t-elle.

.

Chat noir se régalait. Non seulement il passait du temps avec sa Lady mais en plus, il la battait à tous les coups, la faisant s'énerver de plus belle. Et quand elle était agacée, elle arborait une expression dont il ne se lassait pas. Les sourcils froncés, les joues rougies, les dents serrées, elle était à croquer. Mais elle continuait, sans relâche, forçant l'admiration du garçon.

Au pied de l'arbre où se tenait son cabanon, les deux jeunes s'étaient lancés dans un combat acharné. Chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, il lui donnait quelques conseils pour esquiver ou riposter, et même si elle apprenait vite, il restait maître en la matière. La preuve en est, pour la quatrième fois alors qu'elle voulut lui asséner un coup au niveau du visage, il pencha légèrement sa tête sur la droite, saisit son poignet tout en la tirant vers lui. En appuyant au bon endroit, il faisait se tordre son bras et elle se retrouvait le bras bloqué en arrière, son dos contre le torse du garçon.

« Et bien je vais finir par croire que tu aimes te retrouver dans cette positi-

Il sentit une fine jambe se glisser dans le creux de son genou, le faisant fléchir et trébucher sous elle. Il avait peut-être été un peu trop confiant... Triomphante, elle se tenait au dessus de lui, un pied sur son torse. Dans cette position de supériorité, victorieuse, Chat noir la trouvait fantastique. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de satisfaction et ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire presque insolent.

Odieusement admirable, diablement désirable.

\- On dirait que les chats ne retombent pas toujours sur leur pâtes ! s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Tu fais dans l'humour maintenant ?

\- C'est toi et tes blagues idiotes qui me contaminent !

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il releva habilement son genou, la poussant par derrière. Elle tomba, les bras en avant, empêchant sa tête de percuter celle de son adversaire.

\- Heureux d'apprendre que j'ai déjà tant d'influence sur toi... » murmura-t-il alors qu'elle se trouvait quelques centimètres au dessus de lui.

Surprise, elle ne dit rien alors que ses joues se coloraient d'une adorable couleur rosée. Lui même troublé par cette proximité qu'il avait provoqué et par les paroles audacieuses qui lui avaient échappé sentait son visage le chauffer. Et pour ne rien arranger, il devinait les courbes de la jeune femme contre son propre corps, ne faisant qu'accroître sa confusion.

À son grand regret, elle se releva finalement, libérant par là son esprit nébuleux.

« Je pense qu'on devrait faire une pause ! bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Tu as raison ! souffla-t-il tout en passant nerveusement sa main sur sa nuque.

\- Une petite partie ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Avec plaisir ! »

Remontant dans sa maisonnette perchée, ils s'installèrent dans la chambre du garçon où se trouvait un petit ordinateur. Alimentée par un astucieux système de batterie conçu par Plagg et lui-même, il leur permettait de se défouler sur l'un de leur jeu favoris après chaque entraînement : Ultimate Mecha strike III.

La jeune femme s'était étonnée de voir un ordinateur, un jeu, bref des objets venus de son monde alors qu'elle même n'avait pas su emporter son sac à main ou son téléphone au passage de la porte. Le garçon lui expliqua que par hasard, en apprenant à se dé-transformer ici, les vêtements qu'il portait mais aussi son sac étaient apparus. Plagg et Tikki avaient émis l'hypothèse que ses affaires transitaient probablement entre les deux mondes et que lorsqu'il se dé-transformait, elles le rejoignaient instantanément. Ainsi il avait emporté son ordinateur ou son jeu jusqu'à la porte puis une fois passé, il mettait fin à sa transformation.

En tout cas à présent, c'était pour Marinette, le moment de prendre sa revanche contre le garçon. Et cela pouvait durer longtemps, très longtemps.

« Et c'est une troisième victoire pour Ladybug ! s'écria-t-elle en prenant une intonation de commentateur. C'était serré entre les deux adversaires mais le grand matou n'a pas su se montrer à la hauteur ! Qu'en penses-tu, Chat noir ? demanda-t-elle en faisant mine de lui tendre un micro.

\- Tout à fait ma Lady, je pense qu'il s'est laissé aller dans cette partie mais peut-être pourrait-il nous surprendre lors de leur prochain match ! Je suis certain qu'il a encore quelques techniques à nous montrer !

\- C'est ce que nous verrons lors de leur prochaine rencontre !

Les deux adolescents en rirent quelques minutes, baignés par cette ambiance décontractée avant de peu à peu reprendre leur sérieux.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, Chat.

\- On se revoit demain alors !

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Ça aurait été avec plaisir mais je ne serais pas là... s'expliqua-t-elle devant la mine dépitée de son ami. J'ai un week-end de trois jours et j'en profite pour rentrer chez mes parents ! Ils vivent à l'opposé de là où j'habite pour mon école...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas c'est pas grave ! rassura tout de même le garçon. C'est normal !

Voyant qu'il était tout de même déçu malgré son faible sourire, elle hésita quelques secondes. Peut-être le regretterait-elle, ou peut-être pas. Elle sentait son cœur s'accélérer puis elle se lança et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue pour le consoler.

C'était subtile, une caresse aérienne qui l'effleura à peine et qui pourtant le fit frémir tout entier. Elle s'éloigna rapidement, lui adressant un geste maladroit de la main avant de s'éclipser.

\- Pr-profite bien ..! » souffla-t-il, le regard perdu.

* * *

 _Petit bond dans le temps pour ce chapitre, je voulais avancer un peu histoire de pouvoir rapprocher nos deux héros ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et si tel est le cas, laissez moi votre avis ! (si ce n'est pas le cas vous pouvez aussi après tout je ne souhaite qu'améliorer votre lecture !)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs ! Voilà donc le chapitre 6, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !_

 _Je me suis rendue compte que dans mes précédents chapitre, la mise en page n'était pas toujours respectée et parfois des mots ou morceaux de phrases manquaient à l'appel. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais plutôt que de simplement transférer les fichiers dans lesquels j'écris je m'assurerai à l'avenir de vérifier le rendu sur le site. J'ai donc corrigé les erreurs que j'ai vu traîner de ci de là au passage._

 _Bref je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !_

 _Anonyme_ : je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu vois des erreurs dans mon texte, au contraire je déteste ça donc autant me les indiquer pour que je les corrige au plus vite ! Sinon je pense aussi que ça aurait été trop long et ennuyeux sans ellipse. Je me suis beaucoup amusé à écrire ces dialogues tout comme la scène de combat donc je suis contente qu'ils te plaisent ! Je suis d'accord avec toi pour dire que la situation entre Adrien et Marinette est un peu triste, en fait c'est tout à fait voulu. Bref j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

 _Bubullina_ : Merci à toi, tu n'es pas la première à me le faire remarquer et à vrai dire ce sont des univers que j'apprécie beaucoup ! Que de suppositions ! Je ne peux évidement rien dire au risque de dévoiler mon intrigue mais je trouve ça amusant de voir ce que vous pouvez imaginer ! En tout cas ne t'excuse pas, il n'y a aucun mal à deviner ou pas la suite d'une histoire ! Merci encore !

 _Lia9749_ : Lire ta review m'a fait chaud au cœur, merci beaucoup ! J'ai espoir que la suite te plaise tout autant et que je resterai à la hauteur !

 _Mypple_ : Un grand merci, je m'efforce de faire quelque chose d'un peu différent de l'univers original de nos héros ! J'espère que la suite sera à ton goût, et à très vite !

 _ **Chapitre VI**_

Deux jours. Cela faisait seulement deux jours. Pourtant, Chat noir ressentait un manque presque douloureux, oppressant. Était-il devenu si dépendant de la jeune femme ? Peut-être bien.

Depuis dix jours qu'elle venait lui rendre visite, chaque après-midi, il s'y était attaché. Un peu trop, sûrement.

Ce matin, c'était le troisième jour. Plus qu'une journée à tenir. Le temps semblait plus long au garçon quand sa Lady n'était pas là. Ses entraînements lui manquaient, leurs parties de jeu vidéo aussi, leurs discussions qui tournaient systématiquement en chamaillerie – sans en être vraiment bien sûr – et ses yeux azurés, ses éclats de rire clairs et légers...

Il lui vouait une profonde admiration et affection, c'en était presque affligeant. Il repensa au baiser qu'elle lui avait donné avant de s'éclipser et porta sa main à sa joue avec lenteur. Une caresse si légère qu'il l'avait à peine sentie et pourtant, il lui semblait qu'elle l'avait marqué à jamais, devinant encore la tiède et douce pression de ses lèvres à l'endroit exact où elle s'étaient posées. Ce n'était pas grand chose quand on y réfléchissait, mais ce simple geste avait provoqué l'accélération brusque de son cœur et l'avait baigné d'une chaleur étourdissante.

Il soupira avec lassitude. C'était long sans elle.

Le jeune homme s'étira longuement, appréciant la chaleur de son lit. Pas de masque, ni de costume. Un simple short lui suffisait pour dormir, et puis c'était bien plus confortable. Cela étant, il n'aimait pas tellement rester sans son masque. Sans lui, il n'était qu'Adrien, un jeune homme qui avait fui pour un monde où il avait trouvé un objectif qui lui plaisait. Pas d'obligation ennuyante, à ses yeux le rôle de miraculeux n'était pas une corvée mais un honneur et une libération. On aurait pu croire qu'avoir une telle responsabilité pouvait être quelque chose de difficile à porter, mais cette vie là, il l'avait choisie et elle lui plaisait.

Le jeune homme se leva finalement pour prendre une bonne douche puis revêtir son costume de Chat noir en relâchant l'énergie maintenue dans sa précieuse chevalière.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la fenêtre de son petit salon avec une idée précise en tête. La veille, il avait vu Tikki qui lui avait assuré avoir envoyé un message au jeune homme pour le prévenir d'une inspection du village par les chevaliers. Fort heureusement le garçon était arrivé après leur passage, mais ce qui le tracassait le plus, c'est qu'il n'avait rien reçu du tout. Il entreprit donc de passer par la fenêtre pour inspecter le système qu'ils avaient mis en place afin de communiquer à distance.

Peu après son installation dans le cabanon caché dans les bois, Tikki, Plagg et lui-même avaient imaginé un moyen d'échanger rapidement, dans le cas où le village ou eux-même auraient besoin de le contacter. Ils avaient donc établi un système de cordage, qui à la manière d'une tyrolienne, transportait par un anneau métallique des messages depuis la lisière de la forêt, en bordure de Mesmeroth, tout en haut d'un grand arbre, jusqu'à la cabane de Chat noir en passant d'arbre en arbre, créant ainsi un réseau, assez rudimentaires certes, entre eux. Une mécanique de propulsion et une pente faible permettait au message de lui parvenir rapidement. Les gardiens des villes alentours, toutes séparées par de larges parcelles de forêt, s'étaient raccordés en peu de temps à ce réseau afin de partager des informations plus rapidement entre eux et prévenir des menaces potentielles.

Passant de branche en branche, le jeune homme remontait la corde jusqu'à arriver au nœud du problème, au sens propre du terme. Diverses branchages avaient chuté, probablement faute d'un coup de vent trop puissant, et s'entremêlaient à présent dans la corde qui menait chez lui. Il s'attela au démêlage de tout ça, récupérant au passage, le message de Tikki, soigneusement enroulé. Mais un autre message était bloqué là lui aussi. Intrigué, le blond se saisit du morceau de papier qui portait le sceau d'une autre ville, Andriale, visiblement arraché dans la précipitation et l'ouvrit pour y découvrir une écriture fiévreuse. Un seul mot avait été griffonné à l'encre noire au centre de la feuille : _Akuma._

Il sentit une vague d'adrénaline se répandre en lui ainsi qu'un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il fallait y aller.

.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Marinette avait déjà le sourire aux lèvres. Une délicieuse odeur de croissants chauds venait lui chatouiller les narines et embaumait sa petite chambre. Que c'était bon de rentrer chez ses parents. Son ancienne chambre semblait un peu vide sans les affaires qu'elle avait emportées dans son appartement mais elle lui était si familière qu'elle ne pouvait que se sentir à l'aise. Ce week-end lui avait fait un bien fou, sa famille lui avait beaucoup manqué.

Et sa famille à lui ? La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Chat noir, seul de l'autre côté de la porte de lumière. N'avait-il donc personne ? Aucune mère pour l'accueillir dans ses bras réconfortants ? Aucun père pour partager ses soucis, ses espoirs, ses craintes ? Aucun toit sous lequel il se sentait en paix et en sécurité ? Aucun ami sur qui compter ?

Tant de questions sans réponse, hélas. Depuis qu'elle avait malencontreusement touché ce point sensible, elle avait préféré ne plus aborder le sujet. Voir la tristesse se peindre sur son visage d'ordinaire si joyeux l'avait profondément heurtée et elle s'en était beaucoup voulu.

Mais cela n'empêchait pas ses interrogations et ses doutes de demeurer. Elle avait besoin de savoir, ou plutôt, elle sentait qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler de ses soucis. Et elle voulait être cette personne.

Cela dit peut-être se faisait-elle de fausses idées. Peut-être était-ce seulement un orphelin qui avait trouvé une vie plus heureuse en découvrant ce coffre. D'ailleurs comment l'avait-il trouvé ? Elle se promit de le lui demander dès qu'elle le reverrait.

Il lui manquait, un peu. Peut-être. La brune soupira pour se rendre à l'évidence, il lui manquait bien plus qu'un peu. Le voir tous les jours puis brusquement s'arrêter. Passer toutes ses soirées avec lui, parfois des après-midis entiers, pour interrompre cette nouvelle habitude à laquelle elle s'était déjà follement accrochée. Mais ça lui permettait de respirer aussi et de prendre du recul. S'était-elle attachée à lui parce qu'ils partagent une relation privilégiée ? Parce que c'est l'un des rares garçons qu'elle côtoie à l'heure actuelle ? C'était normal après tout d'être attiré par quelqu'un quand on le voyait tous les jours, mais cela pouvait-il se produire si rapidement ? Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle tentait simplement de se voiler la face. Quelque part, elle craignait d'affectionner encore quelqu'un, car la chute était toujours douloureuse. Son amour d'adolescence disparu, son monde s'était effondré et durant des mois, Alya l'avait aidé à panser son cœur blessé. Pouvait-elle s'y risquer à nouveau ? Si vite ? Dès son premier regard, il l'avait totalement envoûté. Et si aujourd'hui elle se maîtrisait beaucoup mieux en sa présence, elle savait qu'il lui serait de plus en plus difficile d'ignorer ce trouble qui naissait en elle.

« Marinette, ma chérie, veux-tu descendre ? Le petit déjeuner est servi !

C'était la douce voix de sa mère qui la sortait de sa réflexion.

\- J'arrive ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

La jeune femme se leva et, avant de descendre rejoindre ses parents, elle se dirigea vers la trappe menant au toit de leur maison. En cette matinée bien avancé du mois d'octobre, les toits faiblement éclairés de Paris annonçaient le retour imminent de la mauvaise saison. Ils avaient eu la chance d'avoir un été qui dura presque jusque mi-octobre, mais à présent l'air se refroidissait, le ciel se chargeait de gris et tout semblait plus pâle. Seul la coloration jaunissante des feuilles apportait des touches de couleurs de ci, de là. Elle frissonna dans son pyjama trop léger pour le faible vent frais qui filait entre les toits.

La brune finit par rejoindre sa mère, l'esprit ailleurs.

« Quelque chose ne va pas mon ange ? demanda madame Dupain-Cheng, inquiète.  
\- Tout va bien maman ! assura-t-elle en retour. Je suis seulement fatiguée. J'adore l'école de mode mais le rythme de ce début d'année est un peu difficile. expliqua-t-elle en savourant une bouchée de croissant.  
\- C'est normal, c'est quelque chose de nouveau, tu n'es plus au Lycée ! compléta sa mère. Mais je suis certaine que tu t'y feras vite ! encouragea-t-elle.  
Marinette se contenta de lui sourire pour toute réponse. La tendresse de sa mère lui rappelait un peu celle de Tikki par moment. Si elles avaient pu se rencontrer, nul doute que les deux femmes se seraient parfaitement entendues.

.

La jeune femme profita de son dimanche avec sérénité, remettant ses pensées à plus tard pour jouir de la bienveillance et la quiétude de sa mère, aidant quelques fois son père dans la boutique. La fin de l'après-midi accourut presque, annonçant son départ du domicile familial. Elle embrassa chaleureusement ses parents qui l'encourageaient vivement à tenir bon.

Une longue série de transports en commun l'attendait et quand enfin elle atteignit le seuil de son appartement, la soirée était déjà bien avancée. Elle pénétra les lieux en lançant un « C'est moi ! » auquel seul le silence répondit. La brune s'avança vers la cuisine où un bout de papier traînait là sur la table.

 _Je vais au ciné avec Nino ce soir, je ne rentrerai pas !_

 _On se voit demain, bisous !_

 _Alya_

 _PS : tu devrais en profiter pour sortir un peu, pourquoi pas voir ton bel entraîneur ?_

Cette dernière phrase la fit sourire. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitante. Après tout c'était loin d'être une perspective déplaisante et elle avait hâte de retourner là-bas. Et puis, elle n'avait aucune obligation ce soir alors pourquoi résister ?

C'est ainsi qu'à peine rentrée, Marinette se retrouvait de nouveau à l'extérieur sur le chemin du mystérieux coffre. Il faisait frais dehors, aussi pressa-t-elle le pas. Ou était-ce parce qu'elle mourrait d'impatience ? Probablement un savant mélange des deux.

Comme à son habitude, Ladybug se faufila discrètement jusqu'au bois alors que la plupart des gardes dormaient à point nommé. Elle courrait à présent dans la forêt alors que le ciel s'assombrissait, s'aidant de son yoyo pour éviter les souches trop imposantes, et atteignit en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, la cabane de Chat noir. Elle grimpa alors prestement l'échelle pour parvenir à la porte et frappa de petits coups d'abord, pour ne pas le brusquer puis insista plus franchement après quelques instants. Mais rien, pas l'ombre d'un chat, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

La brune s'approcha d'une fenêtre pour y voir un intérieur complètement désert. Peut-être était-il au café ?

Sur cette pensée, elle reprit sa course vers Mesmeroth dans l'espoir d'y trouver son partenaire. Passant par les toits, elle pénétra par la fenêtre du café, remarquant qu'il était étrangement fermé. C'était pourtant bien le soir qu'il y avait le plus de monde. Elle se faufila par une fenêtre à l'étage et descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers pour tomber sur Tikki qui mélangeait nerveusement des œufs et du sucre dans un saladier, le regard vague.

« Tikki ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, la faisant sursauter.

\- Oh, Ladybug ! s'écria-t-elle en retour. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Et bien, je... j'avais envie de venir vous voir ! Mais où est Chat noir ? Et Plagg ?

\- Ils sont partis il y a plusieurs heures, prononça faiblement la rouge.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, un mauvais pressentiment la gagnant peu à peu.

\- Tikki que se passe-t-il ?

Elle la fixa un instant avant de soupirer, puis accéder à sa requête.

\- Ils sont partis à Andriale, une ville voisine. Apparemment il y aurait peut-être un Akuma là-bas.

\- Un Akuma ?

\- Un papillon noir qui sème le trouble dans l'esprit d'une âme en peine et en profite pour la transformer en une personne détestable et surtout très dangereuse...

\- Comment ça, je ne comprends pas ! Un papillon ? Et que veux-tu dire par très dangereuse ? s'empressa-t-elle de demander.

Tikki affichait une mine soucieuse et semblait peser le pour et le contre. Finalement, elle s'adressa de nouveau à Ladybug.

\- Je pense que le mieux serait que tu vois ça de tes propres yeux !

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Que nous partons pour Andriale, je n'en peux plus d'attendre sans nouvelles. » trancha la rouge.

Sur ses mots, Tikki l'invita à la suivre à l'extérieur vers une sorte d'écurie. D'après ses dires, quelques habitants du quartier possédaient des Orniques et les gardaient ici. Curieuse, la jeune femme la suivit jusqu'au boxe leur appartenant et resta bouche bée devant les deux majestueuses créatures qui s'y trouvaient. Leur pelage rougeoyant parsemé de blanc sur les flancs et la tête de l'animal rappelait les flamboyants feuillages d'automne à Marinette. Ils ressemblaient à d'étranges cerfs aux bois noirs descendant d'abord vers l'arrière de leur crâne pour remonter en une gracieuse courbe et s'élever fièrement. De longues oreilles pendaient gracieusement de part et d'autre de leur tête teintée de blanc, faisant ressortir le contour sombre de leurs yeux d'argent. Une longue queue noire se profilait à l'arrière, battant l'air de temps à autre.

Tikki ouvrit prestement le portillon et attrapa les cordages qui enserraient leurs cous. L'un d'eux s'avança vers Marinette, la toisant de toute sa hauteur, le regard brillant. Il baissa la tête pour atteindre la sienne et la toucher prudemment. Son souffle tiède se répandait sur son visage fasciné.

« C'est ça, un Ornique ? murmura-t-elle, impressionnée par tant de noblesse.

\- Oui. répondit simplement Tikki. Ce sera ta monture ! ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant une selle.

Surprise, elle saisit l'objet entre ses mains gantées, ne sachant comment s'y prendre.

\- C'est que … je n'ai jamais fait ça !

\- Pose la simplement sur son dos, je l'attacherai pour toi ! rassura la rouge.

Une fois équipés, la brune monta maladroitement sur l'animal, peu confiante.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais passer devant et il me suivra sans que tu aies à faire quoi que ce soit ! Accroche toi bien seulement. » précisa-t-elle.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que déjà, la rouge s'élançait sur un sentier pour sortir de la ville, ce qui évidemment fit avancer sa propre monture. Déséquilibrée, elle ne savait comment se tenir, s'accrochant gauchement au cou de la créature. Elle observa alors Tikki qui, très à l'aise, empoignait les bois de l'animal dans leurs courbes tel on tient le guidon d'un vélo. Elle s'empressa alors de faire la même chose, trouvant peu à peu un équilibre.

Alors qu'elles se dirigeaient au pas de course vers une partie qu'elle méconnaissait de la forêt, Ladybug se sentait de plus en plus anxieuse. Et le fait que Tikki le soit aussi ne la rassurait guère. Étaient-ils si dangereux que ça, ces papillons noirs ? Elle se faisait du soucis pour Chat noir. Il était très doué au combat, elle le savait pertinemment, mais une seconde d'inattention et tout pouvait basculer. Elle qui pensait passer une soirée tranquille avec le jeune homme, elle mourrait plutôt d'inquiétude, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.

.

Après une vingtaine de minutes à parcourir les bois, probablement les plus longues de leur vie, elles atteignirent enfin Andriale. Une agitation certaine se faisait sentir alors que le flamboiement des torches qu'elle percevait déjà se mouvait rapidement, témoignant de la précipitation de leurs porteurs. À l'entrée du village qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui de Mesmeroth se trouvaient les deux montures que Plagg et Chat noir avaient probablement empruntées.

Des fracas non loin d'elles alertèrent la jeune femme et son aînée, qui d'un commun accord se dirigèrent vers l'origine du tumulte.

Elles ne tardèrent pas à trouver les deux hommes, Plagg dirigeant les habitants à l'écart des lieux, en compagnie d'un autre homme aux étranges cheveux verts pâles, alors que Chat noir évitait les projectiles que lui jetait son curieux adversaire. Tikki lui indiqua que l'homme accompagnant Plagg était aussi un gardien, Wayzz et retrouva rapidement son époux qui ne manqua pas de la réprimander pour être venue. La jeune femme s'approchait quand à elle des combattants.

« Chat ! s'écria Ladybug avec soulagement.

\- Ma Lady ? s'étonna le garçon, détournant un instant son attention de l'homme qu'il combattait. Ne reste pas là c'est dangereux !

Ce dernier en profita pour lui lancer un pot qui se brisa sur la jambe du blond, le faisant trébucher. Il s'avança alors vers lui, prêt à lui asséner une autre attaque qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, attendant le choc qui ne vint pas. Il se risqua à ouvrir un œil pour observer avec surprise l'homme dont le bras était bloqué en arrière par un câble.

Ladybug.

« À quoi ça sert de s'entraîner à combattre si je ne peux pas te venir en aide ! répliqua malicieusement la jeune femme.

Cette fille était décidément formidable.

\- Merci ! répondit-il simplement tout en se relevant.

Leur adversaire dégagea rageusement son bras alors qu'elle rejoignait son compagnon.

\- Ça va ta jambe ?

\- Oui t'inquiète pas, il en faut plus pour en venir à bout du grand Chat noir !

La brune leva les yeux au ciel, esquissant tout de même un sourire en coin. Elle était soulagée de voir qu'il se portait bien.

Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir d'en profiter bien longtemps, de nouveaux pots se dirigeaient comme des flèches vers les deux jeunes qui les évitèrent par de fulgurants réflexes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici Chat ! C'est qui lui ?

\- Il a été akumatisé ! expliqua-t-il en évitant un autre projectile.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien disons qu'il a été contaminé par un akuma, un papillon noir. Ça réveille la colère qui est en lui et le transforme en ''vilain'' ! Il attaque tout ce qui bouge, y compris ses proches...

Elle arqua un sourcil, et observa attentivement l'homme qui leur faisait face. Il portait un tablier blanc taché et de grandes bottes. Son visage et ses mains étaient recouverts d'une sorte de boue, probablement de l'argile alors qu'au creux de son bras droit, il tenait fermement un pot en terre cuite d'où il sortait tous les autres qu'il leur envoyait.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour lui rendre son apparence normale ?

\- Il faut qu'on trouve dans quoi s'est logé l'akuma ! Il se fait appeler le potier, je pense que l'akuma est dans son grand pot, ou peut-être son tablier !

Sur ces mots, il s'élança vers son adversaire, utilisant son bâton métallique pour se propulser mais lorsqu'il atterrit, ses pieds se retrouvèrent collés au sol. En effet, le vilain déversait de son pot une substance pâteuse qui s'était solidifiée sous lui.

\- Vos miraculous ! Donnez-moi vos miraculous ! s'égosillait l'homme tout en s'avançant dangereusement vers Chat noir.

Le jeune homme frappait de toutes ses forces l'argile anormalement résistante alors que Ladybug tenta d'attirer l'attention du vilain.

Elle l'agrippa de son yoyo, tirant vers elle pour qu'il se détourne du garçon. Ce qui finit par fonctionner. L'homme se retourna rageusement vers elle pour lui lancer un salve de plusieurs pots qu'elle évita miraculeusement. Il était à présent furieux après celle qui ne faisait que le gêner dans sa progression. Et maintenant qu'il s'attaquait à elle, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, se contentant d'éviter les projectiles.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle tenta une approche pour l'attaquer de front mais il para le coup sans problème, la déséquilibrant au passage. Profitant de son étourdissement, le vilain lança un pot à une vitesse stupéfiante.

Alors qu'il parvenait enfin à briser l'argile qui bloquait ses pieds, Chat noir eut juste le temps de voir le projectile se briser sur l'épaule de sa partenaire qui s'effondra lourdement sur le sol, sa tête cognant le pavé.

« Ladybug ! »

* * *

 _Voilà qui conclut ce chapitre qui introduit les fameux akumas ! Bon j'espère que ça vous a plu, si vous avez des remarques n'hésitez pas, à bientôt !_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour, ou bonsoir, comme vous préférez ! Après un peu d'attente voici la suite du combat et de cette histoire ! J'ai été pas mal occupée aussi ce chapitre est le dernier de ma réserve d'avance. Cela étant la suite est déjà bien profilée dans ma tête, reste à mettre ça par écrit... Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture !_

 _Lolocando : Mon imagination et moi-même te remercions, ça fait plaisir ! J'ai donc très très hâte que tu découvres la suite ! Merci encore !_

 _Bubullina : Désolée pour ce suspense ! Et merci pour ton message ! Mais là voilà la suite, qui je l'espère te plaira !_

 _Anonyme : Peut-être un jour devrai-je te donner un nom, cela dit ça donne un aspect énigmatique à ta personne ! Bon désolée pour le suspense mais je devais couper à un endroit ou un autre et j'ai du choisir ! Mais j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur, ça me met la pression tout ça, pfiou ! Je suis désolée en ce qui concerne le séjour de Marinette chez ses parents, à vrai dire ce n'était une relation sur laquelle je souhaite m'étaler ou me concentrer. Peut-être aurai-je dû en dire plus, tu as sûrement raison. En ce qui concerne Chloé, je ne l'ai pas oublié, bien au contraire, seulement j'ai voulu installer quelque chose entre nos deux protagonistes avant d'écrire le grand retour de cette capricieuse demoiselle ! (et j'ai rencontré quelques problèmes avec ce personnage dont je parlerai en temps voulu). Pas d'inquiétude donc, elle arrivera plus vite que tu ne le crois. Sinon, heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait quand même plus malgré tout ! Je ne souhaite pas laisser Tikki et Plagg de côté moi non plus ! Concernant le combat, je me suis bien rendue compte que j'avais du mal, et j'ai espoir d'avoir fait un peu mieux cette fois, à toi de me le dire ! Ne t'excuse pas, tes pavés sont très instructifs et mettent le doigt là où il faut. J'en tiens compte pour la suite et essaie de m'améliorer en conséquence, enfin j'espère mais je ne suis malheureusement qu'une amatrice moi aussi ! Merci encore !_

 _ **Chapitre VII**_

 _Alors qu'il parvenait enfin à briser l'argile qui bloquait ses pieds, Chat noir eut juste le temps de voir le projectile se briser sur l'épaule de sa partenaire qui s'effondra lourdement sur le sol, sa tête cognant le pavé._

 _« Ladybug ! »_

Le jeune homme sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et bondit vers Ladybug. Il la récupéra rapidement au milieu de cette rue avant qu'elle ne subisse d'autres attaques du potier qui se tenait à quelques pas, se roulant avec elle dans ses bras sur le sol pour éviter un pot. L'homme tenta un nouvel assaut que Chat noir, à terre, para de son arme en se redressant et chercha des yeux un endroit où elle pourrait être à l'abri. Voyant que l'une des maisons comportait une cheminée accolée à un replat qui surplombait une fenêtre, il s'y propulsa sans attendre, maintenant la brune contre lui. Atterrissant avec souplesse, il la déposa délicatement contre la cheminée, soucieux, avant de lui secouer les épaules avec douceur.

Peu à peu, elle reprit connaissance et ouvrit les yeux, dévoilant un regard perdu.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut les orbes vertes du garçon où dansait une lueur inquiète. L'arrière de sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal et elle se sentait nauséeuse. Les battements effrénés dans ses tempes ne faisaient qu'intensifier son mal et lui donnaient l'impression que son crâne allait tout bonnement exploser. Le blond s'approcha d'elle comme pour mieux s'assurer de son réveil. La proximité du visage du jeune homme la troubla d'avantage mais la rassura, aussi.

« Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix basse.

\- Je crois oui, rien de grave... murmura-t-elle, comprenant qu'elle avait été assommée dans sa chute.

Elle voulut se relever mais sentit en s'appuyant sur le chaume du toit une douleur lancinante traverser son épaule, la faisant glapir.

\- Tu ferais mieux de rester ici. conseilla Chat noir. Je m'occupe du reste ! » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Et il bondit sans attendre au pied de l'habitation, de nouveau prêt à en découdre. La jeune femme l'observa faire, impuissante, tandis que les deux hommes reprenaient leur combat. Cependant elle voyait bien que le garçon commençait à fatiguer. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici, dans cette rue, à combattre le vilain ? Elle voulait l'aider mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

'

Le jeune homme pestait contre son adversaire. Cela faisait un long moment qu'il combattait et il avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir la cadence.

Après sa découverte, Chat noir s'était immédiatement rendu au café. Il fallait prévenir Tikki et Plagg du potentiel danger qui les guettait. Son mentor avait tout de suite saisi la gravité de ce message et ordonna à Chat noir de l'accompagner sur les lieux. La rouge aussi voulait venir et ils perdirent un temps précieux à débattre tous les deux. Mais Plagg n'était pas du genre à discuter quand il sentait qu'elle pourrait être menacée et s'était montré catégorique.

Ainsi au milieu de l'après-midi, les deux hommes s'étaient emparés de deux Orniques et avaient pris sans attendre le chemin de la petite ville voisine. Quand ils étaient arrivés, la panique régnait sur les lieux. Les habitants fuyaient la rue pour éviter le vilain, d'autres s'enfermaient dans leur maison pensant être à l'abri. Ils eurent tôt fait de retrouver Wayzz, le gardien aux étranges cheveux verts. Chat noir avait déjà pu le rencontrer par le passé, une ou deux fois. Il savait que c'était une personne serviable et pleine de gentillesse. C'est lui qui les avait prévenu. Plagg et lui s'entendirent pour évacuer les habitants tandis que le garçon maîtriserait le potier qui paraissait-il, avait eu un léger différent avec un client avant sa transformation.

Et si au début il n'avait fait que le distraire pour détourner son attention des personnes alentours, il avait vite dû engager un combat qui le tenait depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Chaque fois qu'il l'approchait, son adversaire déversait l'argile collante au sol de sorte qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre.

Le pauvre garçon sentait ses muscles le tirailler, quémandant un répit qu'il ne pouvait leur accorder et se vidait peu à peu de ses forces. S'il pouvait ne serait-ce que l'approcher, ce serait déjà bien plus facile ! Bien sûr ils avaient échangé quelques coups lorsqu'il avait par quelques ruses pu se rapprocher d'assez près, mais l'homme ripostait avec force et protégeait son pot avec ardeur.

Cependant, un autre sentiment que la fatigue l'avait envahi quand il avait vu sa Lady tomber au sol, son épaule violemment percutée. D'abord de l'inquiétude, maintenant une animosité certaine contre son adversaire lui rendait l'énergie qui commençait à lui manquer.

Le vilain l'attaquait maintenant avec fureur, lançant des pots par dizaines. Le blond utilisa alors son bâton comme bouclier, le faisant tournoyer avant de lui même tenter de renvoyer le dernier projectile en se servant de son arme telle une batte de baseball. Cependant le potier l'ayant anticipé se décala bien vite sur sa gauche et, à présent tout proche du garçon, renvoya une salve d'argile. Par un surprenant réflexe, Chat noir fit se télescoper son bâton et bondit un peu plus loin dans la rue, le vilain sur ses pas, s'éloignant ainsi de la brune toujours sur le toit qui l'observait les dents serrées.

'

Appuyée contre la cheminée, son épaule et sa tête la faisaient toujours souffrir mais elle s'en moquait. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose, le soutenir. Elle voyait bien qu'il ne tiendrait pas encore très longtemps mais elle ne pourrait pas lui être d'une grande aide dans l'état actuel des choses.

« Ladybug !

C'était la voix de Tikki. Elle se retourna et vit son amie lui adresser de grands gestes à quelques mètres de là. La rouge était à demi masquée derrière le flanc d'une maison un peu plus loin.  
\- Tikki ! répondit-elle à son tour. Tout va bien ?

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas, Plagg, Wayzz et moi avons terminé d'évacuer les derniers habitants de cette rue ! Il y en a eu quelques uns qui ne voulaient absolument pas quitter leur maison... Mais plus important, il faut que tu viennes en aide à Chat noir !

\- Mais comment ?

\- Il faut que tu utilises ton pouvoir spécial ! »

Interloquée, Marinette ne comprit pas tout de suite où elle voulait en venir avant de brusquement se souvenir de quelque chose dont lui avait parlé la rouge. Elle se redressa alors, déterminée, et lança de son bras encore en état son yoyo dans les airs tout en s'écriant « Lucky Charm ». Son arme tournoya alors sur elle-même, entourée d'une aura rouge puis quelque chose retomba entre ses mains.

Un pistolet à eau, plutôt massif.

C'était une plaisanterie n'est-ce pas ?

Elle n'y comprenait rien, et tandis qu'elle s'énervait sur l'objet en question, son regard se porta sur l'argile durcie encore au sol et soudain tout devint limpide.

Elle s'adressa finalement à Chat noir de l'autre côté de la rue, une idée bien précise en tête.

« Chat ! J'ai besoin que tu l'attires vers moi ! Il faudra que tu te tiennes prêt, je mise sur son pot pour l'akuma !

Même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette demande, le jeune homme s'exécuta, convaincu par le ton ferme qu'elle venait d'employer.

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres ma Lady !

Le blond attira l'attention du vilain qui s'évertuait à lancer des pots sur les maisons alentours, s'amusant à abîmer tout ce qu'il pouvait.

\- Alors c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ! provoqua-t-il. Viens plutôt par ici me montrer tes chefs d'œuvre !

L'homme grogna à son attention et se rapprochait du garçon qui reculait en direction de Ladybug. Une fois à la bonne portée, la jeune femme toujours perchée sur le toit pressa la détente de son arme tandis que Chat noir s'était abaissé en la voyant faire. Un puissant jet d'eau jaillit alors du pistolet pour venir s'écraser contre le vilain complètement détrempé. Celui-ci tenta une nouvelle attaque mais l'eau qui dégoulinait de son corps faisait que l'argile visqueuse capable de bloquer les pieds de ses adversaires s'écoula lamentablement au sol, bien trop liquide.

« Chat ! Maintenant !

Interloqué, il ne vit pas Chat noir profiter de sa stupéfaction pour se jeter sur lui. C'était le moment, enfin !

\- Cataclysme ! » s'écria le jeune homme en abattant sa main sur le pot de terre cuite.

Un halo de lumière d'un vert sombre éclaira subitement sa bague puis le pot s'effrita sous ses doigts, libérant un papillon d'un noir d'encre. Le blond se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, soulagé d'avoir enfin pu atteindre ce fameux pot après tant de débacle.

L'akuma quant à lui s'envola dans l'espoir de s'échapper mais ce fut sans compter les réflexes de Ladybug. Celle-ci élança son yoyo dans sa direction pour capturer l'insecte maudit. À sa grande surprise, son arme qui l'avait piégé s'ouvrit après quelques secondes pour libérer le papillon, à présent teinté d'un blanc éclatant.

« Bye, bye petit papillon... » murmura-t-elle pour elle même, stupéfaite.  
Chat noir toujours au sol, lui lança un regard perplexe, jamais il n'avait vu ça. Elle se releva alors et lança le pistolet dans les airs comme elle l'avait fait auparavant avec son yoyo. Il explosa en une aura rouge et noire qui traversa la rue pour lui rendre son apparence initiale. La jeune femme arborait un sourire époustouflé, épatée par ce pouvoir qu'était le sien.

De son côté, le garçon avait assisté à la scène, et contemplait à présent la brune sur le toit. Elle était extraordinaire. Elle se tenait debout à présent, et souriait, victorieuse. La lumière des torches fixées au mur des maisons projetait sur elle des lueurs chaudes dans la nuit et soulignait sa silhouette par des jeux d'ombre et de lumière. Sur son visage courrait un ardent reflet et le ruban de ses cheveux flottait au côté de quelques mèches évadées. Il se sentit comme happé par cet envoûtant spectacle, presque irréel, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux d'elle.

Elle descendit finalement et s'approcha de lui, soucieuse.

« Tout va bien Chat ? demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Le garçon se perdit un instant dans ses yeux dont le bleu était par moment traversé d'éclats de lumière dorée provenant des flambeaux. En cet instant, il s'y serait noyé volontiers.

Il se racla la gorge tout en se redressant avec son aide, reprenant ses esprits.

\- Euh oui ! Oui tout va très bien ! rassura-t-il tout en passant nerveusement sa main sur sa nuque.

Elle lui adressa un sourire éblouissant avant de tendre son poing dans sa direction.

\- Bien joué ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Il frappa de son propre poing dans le sien, comme au premier jour lorsqu'ils avaient affronté le Drynge.

'

Après avoir rassuré le pauvre homme ayant recouvré ses esprits ainsi que les habitants de la ruelle où tout s'était joué, les deux miraculeux et leurs gardiens laissèrent Wayzz s'occuper du reste. Ce dernier les remercia chaleureusement pour cette aide précieuse avant de retourner auprès du potier.

Ils reprirent leurs Orniques pour de nouveau se diriger vers la forêt, à une allure bien plus raisonnable cette fois-ci.

La jeune femme se sentait fatiguée et elle savait que son partenaire l'était aussi, probablement bien plus qu'elle, même s'il tentait de n'en rien montrer. Utiliser leurs pouvoirs spéciaux nécessitaient beaucoup d'énergie.

Elle engagea la conversation, entre autre pour se tenir éveiller.

« Dites... d'où ils viennent ces papillons ?

Tikki et Plagg s'entre-regardèrent tandis que Chat noir ne pipait mot. Finalement, ce fut la rouge qui lui répondit.  
\- Nous espérions que nous n'aurions pas à t'en parler, cela faisait plus d'un mois et demi que rien ne s'était produit... Cela fait plusieurs années maintenant, peut-être deux ou trois, que les premiers akumas ont frappé.

\- À l'époque on ne savait pas du tout ce que c'était et j'avais du mal à en venir à bout, comme aujourd'hui. ajouta le blond.

\- Leur maître n'a fait que peu d'apparitions, le Papillon... poursuivit Tikki.

\- Le Papillon ? répéta la jeune femme sans comprendre.

\- C'était un miraculeux, comme Chat noir et toi ! intervint Plagg. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait découvert cet endroit, bien avant vous. Mais il a perdu la raison...

\- Nous pensons qu'il a du lui arriver quelque chose dans votre monde et depuis ce jour, il était devenu étrange. Un jour il a complètement explosé et à présent, il voue une colère incommensurable à la terre entière... compléta Tikki.

La jeune femme enregistrait les informations : le Papillon, un miraculeux, comme eux.

\- Et donc ces akumas viennent de lui ?

\- C'est ça ! répondit Chat noir. On s'est rendu compte qu'il utilisait des sentiments comme la colère ou la peine pour manipuler des gens. Il envoie ses akumas pour faire d'eux ce qu'il veut et en particulier, récupérer des miraculous. Et il en a déjà quelques uns en sa possession.

Elle ne manqua pas le regard assombri de son partenaire, même si ça n'avait duré qu'un instant. Il y avait déjà eu des victimes, qu'il connaissait sans doute.

\- C'est donc pour ça qu'il nous les a demandé... murmura Marinette. Mais pour quoi faire ?

\- Aucune idée ! répliqua Chat noir. Enfin je suppose qu'il souhaite obtenir plus de pouvoirs mais dans quel but...

\- Hum...

\- En tout cas, tu m'as beaucoup aidé et en plus pour une fois l'akuma ne retournera pas à son propriétaire ! déclara le jeune homme, la gratifiant d'un sourire reconnaissant.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien c'est la première fois que je vois un papillon devenir aussi lumineux !

\- Chat noir a raison ! poursuivit Tikki. Je pense que tu l'as purifié avec tes pouvoirs, et grâce à ça il ne retombera pas entre les mains du Papillon.

\- D'habitude je ne pouvais rien faire contre lui, il s'enfuyait systématiquement ! expliqua le garçon.

\- Je vois... Et vous ne savez pas où il est ce Papillon ?

\- Si on le savait tu penses bien qu'on l'aurait déjà coincé ! répliqua Plagg.

\- C-certes ! répondit la brune, se sentant un peu idiote.  
\- Quoi qu'il en soit à cause de lui les miraculeux sont chassés par le Royaume. reprit Tikki sur un ton lourd de reproches. Le Roi, poussé par ses conseillers, a eu peur que d'autres miraculeux se retournent contre la population et s'attaquent aux habitants... Il a donc décidé de les chasser.

\- Le Papillon a récupéré quelques miraculous et les autres ne sont tout simplement pas encore apparus. continua Plagg. C'est pourquoi jusqu'à ce que tu arrives, il ne restait plus que ce gringalet ! rouspéta-t-il en direction du garçon qui laissa échapper un rire nerveux.  
\- Un miraculeux qui n'a plus son miraculous peut repartir de ce monde mais ne peut plus repasser la porte et revenir... annonça tristement Tikki. N'importe qui ne peut pas passer la porte.

La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer. Le Papillon semblait être un adversaire redoutable et puissant qui avait déjà fait bien des dégâts. Elle comprit aussi pourquoi Tikki avait semblé si triste lorsqu'elle avait abordé la question des autres miraculeux. Chat noir avait du rester longtemps seul, mais aujourd'hui, elle était là. Ils continuèrent leur route sans un mot, bercés par le claquement des sabots des Orniques.

'

Les deux jeunes raccompagnèrent leurs aînés jusqu'au café, ramenant leurs montures dans l'établie pour se diriger ensuite vers la cabane du jeune homme.

Le silence régnait entre eux alors qu'ils avançaient à pas lents dans la forêt endormie. Le vent s'engouffrait entre les arbres et faisait chuchoter d'étranges murmures aux feuillages. Loin d'être si calmes qu'on pourrait l'imaginer, la nuit les bois prenaient un autre visage. Les longues tiges cannelées brillaient d'une faible lumière blanche en opposition avec les troncs noirs des arbres que l'on distinguait à peine. Les craquements des branches sous le passage d'un animal et le froissement des feuilles en hauteur troublaient le silence des lieux.

Chat noir observait sa compagne du coin de l'œil, voyant à la manière dont elle la tenait que son épaule la faisait encore souffrir.

« Ça ira ?

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas, ça passera ! répondit-elle avec un sourire qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace.

Peu convaincu, il n'insista pas cependant, ne voulant pas l'ennuyer.

\- Tu m'as vraiment beaucoup aidé tu sais !

\- Tu parles, au premier essai j'ai tout de suite perdu...

\- Peut-être mais tu t'es bien rattrapée ensuite ! Je t'assure, tu as été géniale ! » affirma-t-il.

Ses yeux verts brillants dans la nuit la fixaient avec intensité, plaidant sa sincérité. La jeune femme sentit son cœur s'accélérer sous son regard perçant et lui adressa un modeste sourire.

Ils atteignirent finalement leur destination et c'est sans grande finesse que Marinette se laissa tomber sur le canapé du garçon qui ricana devant ce spectacle. La brune se contenta de lui tirait une langue mutine alors qu'il se dirigeait dans sa petite cuisine.

Quelques instants plus tard, il revenait avec une poche remplie d'eau glacée qu'il déposa entre ses mains. Elle le remercia et appliqua la poche sur son épaule, laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement. Seul un léger mal de tête persistait, témoin de la rencontre entre le sol et son crâne.

Le blond s'assit finalement en tailleur à ses côtés, heureux de pouvoir l'aider un peu.

« Qui aurait cru qu'il y avait tant de problèmes ici... murmura-t-elle. Moi qui croyait avoir trouvé un lieu de paix dans ce coffre.

\- Tu sais, c'était le cas quand je suis arrivé ! expliqua le jeune homme. Je ne connaissais pas le Papillon, et de toute façon d'après Tikki et Plagg, il devenait de plus en plus difficile à vivre à l'époque. Bon il y avait quand même les attaques de créatures mais c'est plus facile à gérer !

\- Hum, tu veux dire comme ce Drynge qui t'aurait écrasé comme un vulgaire moustique si je ne t'avais pas aidé la première fois ! souligna malicieusement Ladybug.

\- Dois-je te rappeler ma Lady que ce n'est pas moi qui me suis fait attrapé ce jour là mais bien toi ! contra-t-il. N'est-ce pas moi, le preux chevalier qui ait volé à ton secours ? »

La jeune femme pouffa devant les facéties de son coéquipier, retrouvant une humeur plus légère.

Elle lui raconta son week-end pour se changer les idées. Il écoutait avec attention, rencontrant par ses paroles son adorable mère, avec laquelle elle avait préparé quelques gâteaux, s'amusant de la maladresse de sa coéquipière qui avait omis d'y mettre du sucre, riant en s'imaginant le visage de son père qui goûtait sa création avec un sourire forcé. Il comprit que ses parents tenaient une boutique lorsqu'elle lui détailla l'aide qu'elle et sa mère apportaient dans la journée à son père. Elle semblait avoir une famille aimante et généreuse, comme il en eut autrefois.

Ainsi il suivit le fil de son week-end, comme s'il y avait participé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne termine son histoire par son retour ici.

« Dis moi Chaton... le garçon frémit à l'entente de ce surnom qui réchauffait toujours son coeur. Je voulais te demander, comment as-tu trouvé le coffre qui mène à la porte ?

Il sembla réfléchir un instant, se remémorant sa découverte.

\- En fait, mon père participait à une réception avec de grands stylistes, et -

\- Vraiment ? interrompit la brune, une étincelle dans les yeux. Ton père travaille dans le domaine de la mode ?

\- En effet, il y travaillait. répondit-il en souriant, amusé par sa réaction. C'est quelque chose qui t'intéresse ?

\- Beaucoup oui ! Au collège déjà je passais mon temps à faire des croquis, j'adore ça !

Une lueur de nostalgie passa dans les yeux du blond. Cela lui rappelait l'une de ses amies collégiennes, un peu timide à son égard, l'une de ses rares vraies amies d'ailleurs. Une jolie jeune fille avec deux couettes noires et des yeux bleus rêveurs, bégayant à chaque mot qu'elle lui adressait. Elle aussi adorait dessiner toutes sortes de patron.

\- C'est un domaine difficile ! poursuivit le garçon.

\- Je sais bien mais ça me passionne...

Le jeune homme enregistra ces informations, savourant cet instant. Il appréciait beaucoup ces moments où elle lui parlait un peu d'elle.

\- Mais bref, le coffre ! reprit-elle.

\- Ah oui ! Donc je l'ai accompagné à l'une de ces réceptions mais je m'ennuyais à mourir chaque fois que j'y allais. Du coup, j'ai visité ! Et comme ça durait des heures, j'ai même eux le temps de visiter le parking et je suis tombé sur le fameux coffre. C'était vraiment... magique ! Surtout pour un gamin de douze ans ! »

La brune l'écoutait avec attention, buvant presque chacune de ses paroles. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du jeune homme qui revivait presque ce moment, les yeux brillants d'une lueur enfantine.

« À l'époque, les chevaliers n'étaient pas encore à la poursuite des miraculeux et j'ai pu aller et venir comme je le voulais. Mon père devait souvent aller là-bas alors je prétextais vouloir l'accompagner et j'y allais aussi souvent que possible.

\- Et tu as rencontré Tikki et Plagg ! poursuivit la jeune femme. Comment c'était ?

\- Oh comme tu t'en doutes, Plagg râlait comme à son habitude et Tikki me rassurait chaque fois qu'il s'énervait sur moi !

Elle imagina la scène et ça la fit rire.

\- Te moque pas ! Il n'a pas été un aussi gentil « maître » que je l'ai été avec toi !

\- Je ne me moque pas, répondit-elle entre deux rires. Et puis depuis quand tu es mon « maître » ?

\- Bon mentor si tu préfères ! bougonna-t-il.

\- C'est un peu mieux !

Alors que le corps de la brune s'agitait encore sous l'effet de quelques rires, le jeune homme sentit quelque chose de chaud se poser contre son épaule. Il se raidit instantanément, comprenant qu'elle venait de caler sa tête contre lui. Son rythme cardiaque était bien trop élevé d'un coup, si bien qu'il avait le sentiment qu'on pouvait presque entendre son cœur cogner sa poitrine tant il battait fort. Il sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues et ne bougea pas, de peur qu'elle ne s'en aille.

Il se reprit alors, faisant mine de rien.

\- Bon et toi alors, comment tu l'as trouvé ?

\- Oh, un heureux hasard et surtout un concours de circonstances...

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- En fait, moi aussi je l'ai trouvé alors que je participais à une réception, avec mon école. Mais ça ne s'est pas passé exactement de la même façon que toi... ajouta-t-elle avec un rire nerveux.

\- Tu piques ma curiosité ma Lady !

\- En fait vois-tu il y avait une fille là-bas... Une fille que je ne tiens pas vraiment dans mon cœur, et c'est réciproque d'ailleurs. Tu vois c'est le genre de personne hautaine et fière qui ne t'adresse la parole que si tu suis sa façon de penser ou si tu es beau, riche et célèbre ! Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Chat noir hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement où elle voulait en venir. Après tout, il en avait côtoyé une comme ça de nombreuses années... Chloé...

\- Tout ça parce qu'elle est la fille du Maire... marmonna la jeune femme pour elle-même.

Mais l'ouïe fine du blond avait très bien reçue cette phrase qui le percuta de plein fouet. Parlait-elle de cette même fille du Maire, Chloé Bourgeois, celle avec qui il avait passé une grande partie de son enfance et adolescence ? Cela l'amena encore à penser à son amie de collège, qui régulièrement se frottait avec le soutien de sa meilleure amie à la blonde. Il se souvenait encore des chamailleries entre Chloé et la jolie brune comme si c'était hier.

Attentif, il se contenta d'écouter son interlocutrice qui continuait sa narration.

\- Et là j'ai eu la maladresse de percuter un serveur qui a renversé toutes les coupes sur sa robe. Elle a hurlé !

Le garçon laissa échapper un petit rire, entendant presque la voix de son amie.

\- Ça te fait rire là comme ça mais j'étais complètement paniquée moi !

\- Désolée ma Lady ! s'excusa-t-il, le sourire au lèvre.

\- Elle m'a poursuivie et j'ai fini par me retrouver dans le parking souterrain. Je me suis cachée dans le local et j'ai trouvé le coffre ! Je suis entrée dedans et j'ai découvert la porte de lumière. Et la suite tu la connais. Une bande de soldats armés jusqu'aux dents s'est lancée à ma poursuite et un drôle d'énergumène s'est jeté sur moi... termina-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Cet énergumène t'a sauvé d'une mort certaine ! » rappela-t-il pour sa défense.

'

Ils échangèrent encore quelques paroles jusqu'à ce qu'un silence tranquille s'installe entre eux. Il commençait à se faire tard et le jeune homme sentait la brune se détendre peu à peu contre lui. Cette petite discussion avait semé le doute chez lui. Une fille qui adorait la mode ? Et qui détestait Chloé Bourgeois ? Bon quelque part, peu de personne l'aimait et après tout, il y avait beaucoup de filles qui s'intéressaient à la mode. Mais sa Lady avait de jolis yeux bleus et des cheveux noirs, comme son amie. Marinette... Il repensait souvent à eux, ses amis de collège, les seuls qu'il ait jamais eu et qu'il avait lâchement abandonné... Y avait-il une petite chance pour que ce soit elle ? Il secoua la tête. Difficile à croire, il ne fallait pas qu'il espère. Cependant maintenant que cette idée avait germé dans sa tête, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser.

« Chat … murmura-t-elle d'une voix calme, un peu endormie.

Cela eut le mérite de le distraire.

\- Hum ?

\- Je sais bien que c'est un sujet difficile, mais... pourquoi ne rentres-tu pas ?

Il se tendit et laissa le silence régner quelques instants. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui répondre à vrai dire. Et il n'aimait pas aborder ça. Mais il pouvait bien lui dire quelque chose.

\- Plus personne de m'attend là-bas... prononça-t-il avant de soupirer.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite jusqu'à ce qu'elle bredouille, en train de s'assoupir :

\- Hum … il y aurait … moi …

Il hoqueta, son cœur s'arrêta. Venait-elle vraiment de dire ce qu'il avait entendu ? Il sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir, touché par ses paroles. Il jeta un regard par dessus son épaule pour constater qu'elle s'était endormie. Il aurait aimé la réveiller, la prendre vivement par les épaules et lui demander de répéter. Mais il ne le fit pas, laissant sa précieuse partenaire aux bras de Morphée. Il s'était fait une alliée et une amie très attachante. Trop attachante sans doute.

Se détachant délicatement, il passa un bras sous ses genoux, un autre dans son dos et la souleva avec attention pour se diriger vers sa chambre. À pas mesurés, il traversait le petit salon, la tête de la jeune femme contre le haut de son torse. Ses cheveux lui chatouillait le cou et il pouvait sentir son parfum sucré, entêtant lui embrumer l'esprit.

Le blond la déposa avec précaution sur son lit, de peur de la réveiller. La bouche entre-ouverte, quelques mèches s'échappant de ci de là, elle était adorable.

Il s'assit à ses côtés, songeur, ses yeux d'émeraude brillants dans la pénombre, parcourant le visage et les courbes de la jeune femme endormie. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, elle avait une emprise de plus en plus grande sur lui …

Il hésita un instant puis se pencha vers son visage, nerveux. Il déposa avec affection ses lèvres sur son front, juste un instant, et se redressa rapidement, tremblant. Il retourna dans le salon, préférant lui laisser sa chambre et s'allongea dans son canapé, troublé. La nuit allait être longue.


	8. Chapter 8

_Bien le bonjour à vous ! Voilà donc la suite qui je l'espère vous plaira. Cela dit je tiens à vous dire que dans ce chapitre, l'action est tout de même beaucoup moins au rendez-vous (Et bien oui je ne peux pas faire des combats à tout bout de champ). Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 _Lia9749 _ : _Merci pour ton message, je suis très heureuse d'apprendre que ces deux derniers chapitres t'aient plu. Ce chapitre devrait pouvoir répondre à ton interrogation, mais j'en dis déjà trop ! J'espère qu'il te plaira, merci encore !_

 _Anonyme : Merci à toi pour ce message détaillé, ça me fait toujours plaisir lorsque je découvre tes reviews. D'ailleurs chaque fois que je m'attaque à tes pavés, je prends une grande inspiration sans m'en rendre compte, tes messages me font un peu l'effet d'une bouffée d'air frais et c'est pourquoi je suggère de te surnommer Whiff (bouffée, souffle en anglais). Je trouve ça court et sympathique, à toi de voir si ça te convient que je t'appelle comme ça. Bref revenons en à nos moutons ! Tu me flattes beaucoup mais bon, j'ai conscience d'être encore loin de mon idéal d'écriture. Je te remercie cependant. Très heureuse d'apprendre que ce chapitre t'ait plu, je dois dire que j'ai vraiment beaucoup donné pour celui-ci. J'imagine effectivement qu'un bon nombre de questions ont trouvé réponses en effet ! J'avoue que ton paragraphe sur le Roi et ses conseillers m'a amusé. Et je dois dire au passage que je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Tu auras justement l'occasion d'y voir un peu plus clair avec ce chapitre, mais je n'en dis pas plus. D'autres miraculeux pourront apparaître oui, ou non. Tu verras ça bien vite ! Dans la mesure où il est possible d'enlever son costume dans cet autre monde, j'ai considéré qu'il était possible aux miraculeux de sortir même sans miraculous. En revanche l'entrée nécessite cette clé en effet. Adrien est sur la bonne voie et bien plus encore. Mais là j'en dis trop... J'aime beaucoup ce mot, choupitude, c'est exactement ce que je voulais faire sentir ! Bref j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur !_

 _Lolocando_ : _Je te remercie pour ton commentaire qui me fait chaud au cœur ! Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que c'est un peu ressemblant à cette scène sur la tour Eiffel ! Heureuse que tout cela t'ait plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas dire si j'ai écrit vite ou pas mais en tout cas elle est bien là !_

 _Bubullina : Merci pour ton message, mais bon ce n'est pas grave ! J'apprécie voir les hypothèses qu'on me donne et puis au moins je garde un peu de mystère ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

 _ **Chapitre VIII**_

.

« Majesté, le Général Flysch souhaite s'entretenir avec vous. s'éleva une voix, brisant le silence tranquille des lieux.

Le jeune Roi prénommé Élian leva la tête en reconnaissant le timbre de son valet de chambre. Délaissant son souper, il se redressa de sa tablée et fit quelques pas au centre de sa vaste et fastueuse chambre.

\- Je lui ferai audience dans mon cabinet. Veuillez prévenir Monsieur Garètes, qu'il m'y rejoigne sur le champ.

\- Bien Sire. » répondit l'homme tout en se courbant.

Le Roi soupira. Lui qui pensait pouvoir jouir d'un peu de répit en dînant seul à son petit couvert, voilà qu'on l'interrompait encore. Mais il ne prit pas longtemps cependant à quitter sa chambre, prenant soin de vêtir sa veste pourpre aux bordures mordorés, un habit royal qu'il affectionnait pour sa simplicité. Il s'assura également de l'état de sa courte chevelure brune dans l'un des somptueux miroirs accrochés aux murs du couloirs pour se rendre au Cabinet intérieur, à quelques pas de là. Cette petite pièce richement meublée était son lieu de travail favori mais aussi un lieu de sérénité. Il caressa le luxurieux tapis du bout de ses chaussures vernies et s'installa derrière son secrétaire tout en laissant son regard parcourir les murs aux boiseries dorées. La pendule affichait dix heure, une heure bien tardive pour vouloir s'entretenir avec lui. Enfin la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le Général Flysch et l'un de ses conseillers, Garètes. L'officier se courba dignement puis ajusta son uniforme bleu aux broderies filées d'or tandis que le conseiller encapuchonné vint se placer au côté de son Roi.

« Vous désiriez me voir Général ?

L'homme d'un certain âge resta droit et s'avança dans la pièce pour plonger un regard grave dans les yeux sombres de son souverain.

\- La ville d'Andriale a essuyé l'attaque d'un de ces maudits papillons Sire.

\- Que dites-vous là ? demanda le jeune homme en se redressant. Cela fait des semaines que ce n'est pas arrivé, j'espérais que cela cesse.

\- Il n'en est rien cependant. Une escouade présente non loin de là est arrivée peu après la bataille. Il semblerait que deux miraculeux et un vilain aient combattu. Il y a peu de blessés heureusement.

\- J'imagine qu'il s'agit de Chat noir et de la nouvelle arrivée, Ladybug si je ne me trompe.

\- C'est exact.

Élian fronça les sourcils, contrarié avant de se tourner vers son conseiller toujours à sa droite.

\- Qu'en dites-vous Garètes ?

\- Et bien, si je puis me permettre... commença-t-il d'une voix grave et froide. Vos hommes me semblent tout à fait incompétents Général. N'est-il pas ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ? s'énerva l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants.

\- J'ai ouï dire que plusieurs fois déjà, ces deux miraculeux vous avaient filé entre les doigts !

\- Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il s'agit de personnes aux pouvoirs extraordinaires, il n'est pas si simple de les capturer !

\- Dites plutôt que vos hommes ne sont pas suffisamment capables et efficaces ! asséna le conseiller.

\- Je vous en prie tous les deux, nous avons plus important à faire que de se quereller. »

Les deux hommes se turent sous l'ordre de leur souverain. Bien qu'il soit seulement sur sa vingt sixième année, le Roi avait le respect de ces sujets, jouissant du prestige de son défunt père.

« Je suis inquiet de savoir qu'une nouvelle miraculeuse soit apparue et se soit associée avec Chat noir. Il était le dernier que nous devions traquer, avec le Papillon cela va sans dire. Avez-vous pu retrouver leurs traces ? s'enquit-il.

\- Des empruntes d'Orniques menant à la ville de Mesmeroth, mais aucun signe d'eux dans la ville.

\- Encore cette ville ! releva Garètes. Il semble que Chat noir y passe souvent, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en entends parler.

\- En effet, cependant les habitants sont peu enclins à parler. répliqua l'officier.

\- Peut-être faudrait-il les secouer un peu ?

\- Nulle violence ne leur sera faite Garètes. contesta le souverain avec rigueur.

\- Votre père l'aurait envisagé. glissa-t-il sournoisement.

Cette remarque déstabilisa le jeune Roi un instant, faisant sourire le conseiller sous sa cape.

\- Mon père n'est plus, et aujourd'hui mes ordres sont indiscutables. rétorqua-t-il froidement.

\- Bien, bien... s'excusa Garètes. Que proposez-vous donc Majesté ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils et s'assit de nouveau derrière son secrétaire pour y réfléchir un instant.

\- Général, je veux que vous envoyez quelques hommes à Mesmeroth pour qu'ils se mêlent à la population. Cette ville se situe non loin du portail, peut-être est-ce seulement un lieu de passage ou au contraire un point de ralliement. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ils pourront tenter de suivre ces deux miraculeux.

\- Bien Sire.

\- Et en ce qui concerne le Papillon ? quémanda le conseiller.

\- Nous n'avons pas plus d'informations sur lui hélas... avoua Flysch. Cet homme nous glisse entre les doigts depuis si longtemps, il semble impossible à trouver.

\- Je suis certain qu'un jour il fera une erreur et ce jour là, aucun pardon ne sera accordé. Je ne tolérerai pas qu'un homme qui s'attaque à mon peuple reste impuni.

\- Bien évidemment votre Majesté. approuva Garètes.

\- Vous pouvez partir tous les deux, je souhaite rester seul un moment.

\- Bien Sire » répondirent-ils d'une même voix tout en se courbant respectueusement.

Ils laissèrent ainsi le Roi à ses réflexions derrière son secrétaire avec pour seule compagnie, la flamme dansante d'une bougie à peine allumée.

.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Marinette eut la surprise de se réveiller dans des draps bleus et blancs ne lui appartenant pas. Les rideaux tirés laissaient passer une faible lumière à travers leur tissu sombre et la jeune femme mit quelques instants à reconnaître les lieux. Elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Chat noir, celle là même où ils se lançaient dans des parties de Ultimate Mecha Strike III durant des heures. Mais comment avait-elle atterri ici ? Et pourquoi n'était-elle pas chez elle ?

La brune se remémora les événements de la veille : les akumas, le vilain, le Papillon, Chat noir, leurs discussions.

Chat noir et les derniers mots qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle plaqua subitement sa main sur sa bouche tout en se redressant, se sentant rougir, surprise par sa propre audace. Fatiguée comme elle l'était, elle avait dit ça naturellement, les mots avaient librement franchi la barrière de ses lèvres, trahissant ses pensées.

 _Du calme Marinette, ce n'est pas si grave ! Après tout on est très proche, c'est un ami !_

La jeune femme se laissa retomber sur le dos, essayant de se calmer. Ce n'était pas si problématique, Chat noir était son partenaire, son acolyte auquel elle s'était beaucoup attachée. Quoi de plus normal que de lui montrer son soutien ?

Pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à sortir de son embarras, parce qu'elle savait que ses paroles n'étaient pas si innocentes. Elle savait qu'elle appréciait peut-être un peu trop la liberté et la légèreté de leurs discussions. Elle savait qu'elle affectionnait plus qu'il ne faut leurs parties de jeu vidéo. Elle savait que dernière son air ennuyé, elle adorait ses idioties et ses espiègleries. Elle savait qu'elle admirait outre mesure son courage et sa force, n'en témoigne son interminable combat de la veille. Elle savait qu'elle le dévorait du regard parfois même sans s'en apercevoir.

En somme, elle savait qu'elle basculait lentement mais sûrement vers quelque chose de plus grand. Quelque chose d'effrayant.

La jeune femme préférait feindre ne pas voir, ne pas entendre son rythme s'emballer, ne pas sentir la chaleur envahir son visage. C'était plus simple de rester dans l'ignorance, de porter le masque de l'hypocrisie.

Mais voilà, même si lui dire que de l'autre côté de la porte elle serait là pour lui pouvait sembler parfaitement amical, au fond c'était plus que ça.

Elle soupira, tout cela lui donnait mal à la tête. Ou peut-être était-ce un reste de sa chute ?

La brune s'empara d'un oreiller qu'elle plaqua furieusement sur son visage, étouffant un gémissement excédé. Un ami, un partenaire, un confident tout au plus. Elle n'en demandait pas plus. Elle avait eu le cœur brisé une fois, c'était amplement suffisant.

Marinette relâcha la pression de ses mains sur l'oreiller mais le garda sur son visage, troublée. Le tissu était imprégné d'un parfum familier, grisant, étourdissant. Elle en prit une grande bouffée avant de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait et lança rageusement le malheureux objet à travers la pièce.

Il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur autre chose et se trouver dans cette chambre, dans ce lit, dans ces draps ne l'aidait en rien.

Soudain, la jeune femme fut prise d'un sursaut, se levant brutalement du lit. Quelle heure était-il ? Elle devait reprendre les cours à 9h ! Se jetant presque sur la porte, elle se précipita à la recherche de Chat noir. Elle trouva bien vite une tête blonde lui faisant dos, dépassant du fauteuil.

« Chat ! Quelle heure est-il ? Tu aurais pu me réveiller, je vais être en retard ! s'écria-t-elle en avançant vers lui.

Mais il ne répondit pas et c'est en s'approchant qu'elle vit son visage marqué par la fatigue, le regard vague.

\- Chat ?

Il sursauta, remarquant enfin sa présence et lui adressa un sourire confus.

\- Ah ! Ma Lady ! Excuse moi je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi...

La brune fronça les sourcils, se sentant un peu coupable. Il aurait sûrement mieux dormi si elle lui avait laissé son lit, le fauteuil ne devait pas être fort confortable.

\- Tu aurais dû-

Elle s'arrêta immédiatement, évitant de justesse des paroles qu'elle aurait pu regretter. Elle n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'il aurait pu dormir avec elle ! Il fallait vraiment, vraiment qu'elle y réfléchisse à deux fois avant de se lancer dans une discussion avec lui.

Devant l'air interrogateur de son compagnon elle se reprit bien vite.

\- Tu aurais dû me laisser dans le canapé et prendre le lit ! C'est chez toi après tout ! se rattrapa-t-elle.

\- Enfin ma Lady, je suis un gentleman ! Je n'allais pas te laisser dormir sur cette vieillerie ! répliqua-t-il malicieusement.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui sourit. Même exténué comme il semblait l'être, il ne perdait pas son humour habituel. Quelque peu rassurée, elle put de nouveau s'inquiéter de se qui l'intéressait initialement.

\- Alors ? Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Je dirai qu'il est entre 10 et 11h ! répondit-il sans comprendre pourquoi cette demande.

\- Quoi ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt ! Chat, j'ai cours je te rappelle !

 _Oups_. Comprenant son erreur, il leva les mains en signe de paix tout en se redressant, un sourire embarrassé sur les lèvres.

\- Pardonne moi, j'ai pensé que tu avais besoin de repos après le combat d'hier ! expliqua-t-il. D'ailleurs ton épaule, ça va ?

La jeune femme perdit son expression de fureur et d'inquiétude, surprise par sa question. Elle avait complètement oublié ses blessures et maintenant qu'il en parlait, ça ne semblait plus être un problème. Pour s'en assurer, elle releva son bras mais sentit tout de suite la douleur revenir, le relâchant aussitôt.

\- Je crois que je vais avoir un joli bleu. grimaça-t-elle.

\- Hum, au moins ce n'est rien de très grave. En tout cas, il est un peu tard pour tes cours du matin !

\- À qui la faute ? soupira-t-elle, agacée.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis endormi dans le canapé hier ! nargua-t-il.

\- Non, mais tu aurais pu – Oh et puis zut !

Elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, passablement irritée. Ce garçon pouvait vraiment l'énerver, parfois.

Souhaitant obtenir son pardon, le jeune homme se dirigea vers sa cuisine et en revint quelques instants plus tard, un plateau de biscuits à la main. La jeune femme haussa un sourcil suspicieux alors qu'il le déposait sur la petite table sombre.

\- Essaierais-tu de m'acheter ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne me permettrai pas ! sourit le blond tout en prenant une chaise. Mais puisque tu es là, autant que nous déjeunions un peu !

Sur ces mots, il s'installa en tailleur dans une posture presque insolente, un coude sur la table, et se mit à la fixer d'un air provocateur. Elle ne bougea pas tout de suite, ne voulant pas céder à son invitation. Mais à quoi bon ? De toute façon, il était effectivement un peu tard pour son cours – Monsieur Gantois le lui reprocherait d'ailleurs durement – et son ventre manifestait un intérêt certain pour les biscuits qu'elle reconnut comme étant ceux de Tikki.

\- Allez, ne boude pas et viens ! Tu rates quelque chose là ! ajouta-t-il tout en enfournant avec gourmandise un cookie entier dans sa bouche.

Le jeune homme manqua d'ailleurs de s'étouffer, ce qui eut le mérite de la dérider un peu. Résignée, elle se leva, ne pouvant résister à l'appel de cet alléchant plateau.

.

Tout en discutant, ou se chamaillant selon les points de vue, et en appréciant ces gourmandises, Chat noir ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler la jeune femme du regard. Ses cheveux noirs dans lesquels il aurait aimé glisser ses doigts, ses yeux azurés où il se perdait aisément, un nez mutin, une peau de velours claire, et des lèvres parfaitement dessinées.

Et encore une fois, une image s'immisçait vicieusement dans son esprit, celle d'une jeune fille aux cheveux noués en couettes lui adressant des sourires timides dès qu'ils se croisaient.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, fatigué. Ce n'était pas vraiment à cause du fauteuil qu'il avait peu dormi. D'abord il y avait cette phrase qu'elle lui avait adressé, des paroles qui l'avaient profondément touché. Ensuite il y avait ce doute. Ce doute qui grandissait depuis leur conversation et qui s'était alimenté au cours de la nuit, laissant place à une insomnie mal venue compte tenu de l'effort qu'il avait dû fournir.

Et si c'était-elle ?

Voilà la question qui revenait sans cesse à son esprit. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas laisser cette idée se répandre trop vite mais il n'y pouvait rien ! Il revoyait son visage, entendait de nouveau sa voix, s'amusait de sa maladresse et irrémédiablement, il faisait le lien entre elles. Il n'y avait tout de même pas qu'une seule fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus qui déteste Chloé et adore la mode ! Certainement pas ! Et pourtant c'était plus fort que lui. Maintenant chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il ne pouvait que penser à Marinette. Il l'affectionnait beaucoup au collège, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais été très bavarde avec lui, il savait que c'était l'une des rares personnes à le considérer comme un adolescent ordinaire. Alya, Marinette et Nino voyaient au delà du mannequin et l'appréciaient pour ce qu'il était, c'est pourquoi ils s'étaient liés d'amitié en particulier durant sa dernière année de collège. Bien sûr déjà à l'époque, il admirait la jeune fille pour sa détermination et sa créativité, et il aurait aimé qu'elle s'ouvre un peu plus à lui au fils des années mais à son grand regret, c'était assez... difficile. Pourquoi, ça il l'ignorait. Peut-être que malgré tout, il l'intimidait par son statut. Heureusement pour lui ici, rien de tout ça n'avait d'importance et il avait passé de précieux moments avec sa Lady.

Sa réflexion l'avait ainsi tenu toute la nuit et il avait décidé qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. Il devait savoir, pour être sûr. Si ce n'était pas elle, et bien de toute façon ce n'est pas en voyant son visage qu'il connaîtrait son identité donc il ne dérogeait pas aux règles. Et si c'était elle, et bien il la connaissait déjà auparavant donc pouvait-on vraiment dire qu'il enfreignait les règles ? Oui, bien sûr que oui. Mais c'était une torture de la voir ainsi et de se demander sans cesse si oui ou non, il s'agissait bien de son amie collégienne.

Il avait bien une idée de comment s'y prendre, mais il culpabilisait déjà avant même de l'avoir mise à exécution. C'était lâche et ne lui ressemblait même pas. Mais voilà, elle l'y forçait ! Elle lui glissait des informations sur elle sans crier gare et s'attendait à ce qu'il n'aille pas plus loin ?

Là, il était totalement dans le déni et le savait. Seulement il fallait bien qu'il se donne des justifications.

Il y avait beaucoup trop de choses qui concordaient. D'abord sa détermination sans faille, une qualité qu'il admirait beaucoup chez elle.

Sa maladresse aussi : combien de fois s'était-elle prise les pieds dans le câble de son arme ? Combien de fois Marinette avait-elle trébuché pour des raisons tout à fait farfelues ?

Les parents de sa Lady tenaient une boutique. Dans ses souvenirs, les parents de Marinette étaient boulangers !

Marinette adorait dessiner des patrons, Ladybug est passionnée de mode.

Et Chloé est leur ennemie commune. Cela étant, Chloé a tout de même beaucoup d'ennemis.

En tout cas, entre ça et la ressemblance physique, il était difficile de ne pas y songer. Enfin évidemment depuis son départ, la jeune fille avait grandi et mûri, ce qui n'était pas déplaisant, loin de là, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça...

.

Ladybug se releva après avoir englouti le dernier biscuit, le faisant sortir de ses songes.

« Je vais y aller Chat, je ne vais pas aussi rater mes cours de l'après-midi !

\- Tu pourrais ! répliqua-t-il dans un dernier espoir, se levant à son tour.

\- N'y compte pas ! Je vais déjà avoir suffisamment d'ennuis à cause de toi ! énonça-t-elle avec un regard faussement accusateur.

\- Dit-elle alors que c'est elle qui a pris mon canapé pour son lit ! railla-t-il.

\- Tais-toi, Chat de gouttière ! provoqua-t-elle en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

\- Oh la petite coccinelle serait-elle contrariée d'avoir tort ? rétorqua le blond, s'avançant à son tour vers elle.

La jeune femme combla l'espace qui les séparait, le fixant d'un regard convaincu. Il aurait presque pu avoir peur si un léger sourire ne trahissait pas son jeu.

\- Je n'ai pas tort ! affirma-t-elle tout en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

Il la toisait de sa hauteur, ses yeux verts plongeant avec délice dans ses iris bleus. Elle lui semblait à la fois terriblement adorable et follement tentatrice. Il haussa un sourcil amusé face à cette petite tête brune qui lui tenait tête et lui adressa un sourire taquin pour toute réponse.

Elle lui rendit un sourire en coin en retour avant de lui tourner abruptement le dos pour se diriger vers la porte.

\- À plus tard, Chaton ! » s'exclama-t-elle sans se retourner.

Elle passa la porte, laissant le jeune homme à ses rêveries. Cette fille...

Mince ! Il devait la rattraper, il fallait qu'il sache ! Reprenant vivement ses esprits, il se précipita vers la porte et voyant qu'elle s'éloignait déjà à l'aide de son yoyo, il sauta sur une branche pour passer d'arbre en arbre et la suivre discrètement. Car oui c'était ça son idée : prendre sa Lady en filature. Certes c'était mal, vraiment indigne d'elle. Ce n'était pas tellement son genre non plus. Mais la curiosité était trop grande et son attachement était trop fort pour laisser tomber. Tout ça finirait par le rendre dingue, cette fille allait le rendre dingue !

Alors il la suivit jusqu'à la porte de lumière qu'elle passa avec rapidité et discrétion. Et il attendit, en hauteur caché par les feuillages.

Il hésitait à la suivre, c'était ridicule. Son obsession était absurde et il avait peur. L'anxiété le gagnait peu à peu et sa nervosité ne faisait que croître. Allait-il renoncer si près du but ? Il ne la suivrait qu'une minute ! Simplement pour voir son visage et repartir aussitôt !

Agité par ce conflit interne, il finit par se jeter à l'eau et à son tour traversa la porte.

.

Le froid régnant dans les lieux lui mordit la peau dès son entrée. Son costume avait en effet laissé place à une légère chemise blanche et un pantalon sombre. La gorge sèche, le pas mal assuré, il marchait lentement vers les premières marches de l'escalier qu'il n'avait pas emprunté depuis plusieurs années. Le jeune homme posa fébrilement une main sur la pierre glacée, le faisant frissonner. Tout cela lui procurait une sensation étrange, un sentiment de déjà vu totalement justifié, des souvenirs de ses escapades pendant les réunions de son père.

Il pouvait entendre un peu plus haut, les pas rapides de Ladybug qui devait déjà atteindre la sortie. Il s'enhardit du courage qu'il lui restait et gravit hâtivement les marches pour la rattraper. Sentant qu'il approchait trop près du but, il s'arrêta brusquement alors que le bruit de l'ouverture du coffre lui parvenait. Puis ce fut le silence, un calme presque assourdissant qui l'angoissait encore plus.

Il patienta quelques instants, craignant d'être surpris puis quand il entendit la porte du local se refermer, il sortit précipitamment.

Là encore cette petite pièce sombre lui semblait tant familière et lointaine à la fois. Mais il ne perdit pas de temps à la contemplation des lieux, il était temps. S'approchant de la porte, il saisit la poignée métallique avec lenteur et ouvrit précautionneusement, redoutant qu'elle soit encore à proximité. Le garçon la chercha des yeux un instant puis il la vit.

Il ne sentit pas sa main lâcher prise et laissa la porte s'ouvrir largement alors qu'il avait fait un pas en avant, décontenancé par ce qu'il avait vu. Ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais alors qu'elle tournait son visage sur la droite pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait surprise, son regard avait profité de ce geste pour reconnaître la jeune femme.

Marinette, vêtue d'un jean et d'une veste sombre s'éloignait rapidement du parking, se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Sans son masque, il avait pu admirer son visage aux joues rougies par la fraîcheur des lieux, plus mature et plus charmant encore que dans ses souvenirs, encadré de quelques mèches aventureuses

C'était elle. Il était à la fois bouleversé, fasciné, soulagé et effrayé. C'était bien son amie collégienne qu'il avait vu et c'est pourquoi il était stupéfait et si réjoui. Mais il se sentait tourmenté par cette découverte. Le jeune homme l'avait suivi et c'était déjà quelque chose pour laquelle il s'en voulait beaucoup. Mais qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ! Il n'avait même pas réfléchi à ce qu'il ferait une fois qu'il saurait, aveuglé par sa curiosité, ce besoin impétueux de savoir. Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'il savait qui elle était parce qu'il l'avait suivi. Il ne voulait pas lui dire parce qu'il était terrifié de perdre cette relation qu'ils avaient créé, de condamner cette complicité qui s'installait petit à petit. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit mal à l'aise avec lui comme elle avait pu l'être, il la préférait libre de converser à son aise.

Et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire qu'il était Adrien. Parce qu'il avait disparu et qu'il l'avait abandonné, elle et ses autres amis. Que dirait-elle ? Elle lui en voudrait certainement !

Il entra de nouveau dans le local et s'adossa à la porte, submergé par ce flot de pensées. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache, pas maintenant en tout cas. Il devait réfléchir, essayer de trouver une idée, quelque chose. Il se dirigea prestement vers le coffre, mal à l'aise dans ce monde qu'il préférait fuir.

.

Dans le parking souterrain, alors que le jeune homme venait de disparaître derrière la porte, une jeune femme blonde était sortie de sa voiture et semblait pétrifiée à une dizaine de mètres de là où le garçon s'était tenu. Sur son visage où d'ordinaire régnait un agacement continuel et injustifié, se peignait l'ahurissement le plus total. Ses yeux d'un bleu pâle fixaient avec insistance cette porte alors que ses fines lèvres laissèrent passer un mot, un nom dans un murmure incrédule : _« Adrien ? »._

* * *

 _Bien, bien, bien, donc, un chapitre un peu plus accès sur la réflexion de nos deux protagonistes. Bon j'imagine que vous aurez facilement deviné qui est cette mystérieuse personne ayant surprise notre héro ! J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas étrange la réaction de Chat noir, j'entends par là suivre sa Lady. C'est un élément qui était prévu depuis un long moment et je souhaitais que ce soit Chat noir qui découvre l'identité de Ladybug et non l'inverse. J'ai estimé qu'un esprit torturé et amoureux était enclin à commettre des bêtises..._

 _Bref j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu ! Et je vous dis à très vite !_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonsoir à vous qui venez encore me lire, voici pour votre plaisir - enfin je l'espère - le neuvième chapitre. J'ai beaucoup d'appréhension le concernant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même. Je vous en dirai plus en bas, bonne lecture !_

 _Lolocando : Formidable, je suis très heureuse qu'il te plaise ! J'avais peur que ce chapitre fasse pâle figure comparé au précédent. C'est vrai que personnellement j'apprécie aussi les chapitres où les relations évoluent. Pour Ladybug je pense qu'il va falloir t'armer d'un peu de patience haha ! __Tu auras vite la réponse à ta question en ce qui concerne cette chère Chloé !_ _Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment, ça me touche beaucoup et me rassure aussi. Voilà donc une longue petite réponse, merci encore et bonne lecture !_

 _Bubullina : Oh merci, je craignais que ce ne soit pas assez le cas justement ! Haha j'aime beaucoup toutes vos théories, il arrive même qu'elles m'inspirent. __Alors pour répondre à ta question, non ils ne connaissent pas et vivent plutôt à l'ancienne, cela dit Chat noir aura pu faire découvrir quelques trucs à Tikki et Plagg en emménageant ^^' ! Encore merci et bonne lecture !_

 _Lia9749 : Bonjour et sincèrement même si tu te répètes, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir d'avoir des avis ! Désolée pour tes pauvres nerfs, il va falloir être patiente haha ! Pour tout te dire, je ne peux rien dire de plus concernant Chloé ou la découverte de Marinette, au risque de gâcher ce suspense justement. Alors, rassure toi, ce passage avec le Roi n'était qu'une introduction de ce personnage, il y aura d'autres moments avec lui mais bon je ne voulais pas tout vous donner d'un coup. Il faut bien que je garde quelques éléments pour plus tard, je ne voudrai pas finir par vous donner quelque chose d'inconsistant. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et tes compliments, bonne lecture !_

 _Whiff : Oh me voilà toute émue de constater l'adoption de ce nom qui te sied si bien ! Tu m'envoies ravie ! Décidément plus mes chapitres avancent, plus les remarques affluent. Et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire donc ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Merci pour ce rappel, je l'ai appliqué pour l'âge de notre Roi mais pas pour l'heure, honte à moi. Les noms que je donne n'ont pas tous des significations je l'avoue. Pour le Roi, il n'en a pas, c'est juste un prénom sorti tout droit de mon imagination. Celui du conseiller en a une mais je ne peux la dévoiler pour l'instant. En revanche pour le général, ce mot existe mais ce n'est pas un prénom : c'est le nom d'une roche (mes cours de géologie me montent un peu trop à la tête, malgré les vacances !). Je ne t'avais pas fait remarquer cet oubli de supposition puisque justement mon objectif est aussi de surprendre un peu. Cela étant je sais que je reste la plupart du temps assez prévisible. Ha ha, j'aime beaucoup entendre vos théories qui parfois me font rire et d'autres fois me font douter de ma propre suite. Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le Roi, même si pour l'instant on ne sait pas encore grand chose de lui, mais il y aura d'autres passages en sa compagnie. Kaamelott, une grande série, que j'affectionne beaucoup. Maintenant que tu le dis c'est vrai que ça s'y prête !_

 _En effet ça pue un peu, mais pas trop rassure toi. En effet le plus dangereux reste les aller-retours de Ladybug. Ne m'implore pas enfin, ce serait fort incorrect de ma part que de les faire attraper faute des empruntes laissées par ces malheureuses bêtes._

 _Tu me rassures énormément en ce qui concerne Chat noir : j'avais tout simplement peur de ne pas respecter son caractère et je suis soulagée de voir que ça semble encore cohérent._

 _J'adore aussi les faire se chamailler, ce sont des passages que je me régale d'écrire._

 _Ah tu vois, j'ai pas oublié Chloé ! Bravo à toi, je te félicite. Toutes tes hypothèses là encore sont très intéressantes mais à mon grand regret je ne peux y répondre (même si l'envie me chiffonne, crois-moi). Cela dit, tu auras bien vite ta réponse ! (petit clin d'oeil pour toi à la fin du chapitre)._

 _Merci pour ta review que j'ai également adoré lire et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre IX**_

À peine le jeune homme s'était-il engagé dans les bois que derrière lui, une agitation certaine se fit entendre. Des bruits de courses, des cris et surtout, un cri bien particulier, l'alertèrent. Alarmé, Chat noir se retourna vivement afin de comprendre l'objet de ce vacarme. Et quelle ne fut pas sa stupéfaction lorsqu'il vit au milieu d'un groupe de chevaliers, une jeune femme blonde se débattant avec fureur. Elle portait un costume d'un gris pâle au devant blanc, faisant écho à une longue queue touffue et immaculée. Partant de son épaule droite et passant au travers de son buste, un ceinturon de cuir semblait retenir une sorte de tube argenté dans son dos. Un masque gris aux bordures blanches encadraient des yeux d'un bleu glacial. Sur ses cheveux d'un blond éclatant relevés en une queue haute, bien nette, s'élevaient deux oreilles blanches terminées en pointes.

C'était une nouvelle miraculeuse.

Le garçon se précipita à son encontre dans l'espoir de lui venir en aide. »

« Mais lâchez-moi enfin, ne savez-vous pas à qui vous avez à faire ? s'énervait la demoiselle à l'encontre des hommes en bleu. Si mon père apprend la manière dont vous m'avez traité, je vous assure que vous le regretterez vivement !

Chat noir se stoppa dans sa course, stupéfait. Cette voix, cette intonation méprisante... Elle lui rappelait vraiment quelqu'un. Une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir ici.

« Vous là-bas, le chat ! Venez immédiatement à mon secours ! »

Aucun doute, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré de voir qu'elle n'avait pas changé et sourit, parce qu'au fond ça lui faisait quand même plaisir de revoir cette tête de mule.

Il reprit sa course vers la porte, s'armant de son fidèle bâton, prêt à en découdre contre la dizaine de soldats qui l'entouraient. Combattant avec force et agilité, il mit quelques hommes à terre par des figures bien exécutées et deux ou trois coups bien placés avant de saisir la jeune femme par la taille et se projeter au plus vite loin des autres chevaliers, vers la forêt. De la même façon qu'il l'avait fait avec Ladybug, il se hissa au sommet des arbres, ignorant les nombreuses plaintes de la blonde, et cette fois-ci les sema bien vite. Il la conduisit jusqu'à son cabanon où il entra rapidement. Cependant, ils avaient seulement passé la porte que la demoiselle s'énervait déjà.

« Bon tu es bien gentil mais tu peux peut-être me lâcher maintenant ! pesta la jeune femme. Et puis où est-ce qu'on est ? C'était qui ces chevaliers ? Et puis c'est quoi cet accoutrement, où sont passés mes vêtements ? C'est d'un mauvais goût !

\- Du calme Chloé, je vais t'expliquer ! assura-t-il en la libérant.

Mais il se rendit bien vite compte de son erreur.

\- Comment est-ce que tu...

Elle recula de quelques pas dans le petit salon, le dévisageant avec un intérêt soudain. Gêné, il se tenait nerveusement la nuque tandis qu'elle le détaillait, en proie à une concentration intense. Ayant aperçu le jeune homme peu de temps auparavant, il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour assembler les pièces du puzzle.

\- Adrien ? prononça-t-elle plus bas, comme si elle craignait ses propres paroles.

Il lui adressa un sourire embarrassé, ne sachant que répondre. Un sourire sincère illumina le visage de Chloé – chose rare – qui s'empressa de se jeter dans ses bras, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

\- Adrichou ! Je n'en reviens pas c'est vraiment toi ? s'exclamait-elle pendue à son cou. Je veux dire, tu as changé ! indiqua-t-elle.

En effet, il avait grandi lui aussi, son corps était plus sculpté – elle l'estimait aisément ainsi contre lui – et la forme de son visage semblait plus masculine, sa mâchoire mieux dessinée. Même si elle ne pouvait l'admirer dans son entièreté, il fallait bien avouer que son évolution était tout à fait appréciable.

Il la détacha de lui, incommodé par cette étreinte un peu trop passionnée.

\- Euh oui, c'est moi... répondit-il finalement tout en l'évitant du regard. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Oh ça ! Je t'ai vu dans le parking. J'ai cru avoir vu un fantôme, je t'ai suivi mais tu es parti tellement vite que je n'ai pas pu te rattraper. Et puis c'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question ! Tu es censé avoir disparu je te rappelle ! »

Là, elle marquait un point et il ne savait pas vraiment comment arranger cette affaire. Le plus simple était d'abord de lui expliquer où ils étaient et ce qu'elle était devenue en passant la porte. Mais avant ça, il fallait qu'il soit clair avec elle.

« Tu te moques de moi ? demanda-t-elle entre deux rires. Chat noir ! Hahaha c'est un surnom ridicule ! s'exclama-t-elle la larme à l'œil.

Le jeune homme soupira et passa une main sur son visage, exaspéré. Il se dit qu'il y avait vraiment des personnes qui ne changeraient jamais, et ce n'était certainement pas Chloé qui dérogerait à cette règle.

\- Bon, ça te fait peut-être rire mais il ne faut surtout pas que tu m'appelles par mon prénom ici !

Le garçon venait à peine de découvrir l'identité de sa Lady et ne souhaitait pas qu'elle découvre le pot aux roses à cause d'une mégarde de la part de la blonde. Son esprit était suffisamment subverti pour qu'on ne vienne le parasiter davantage. Son ancienne camarade n'était pas apparue au bon moment, il n'avait pas pu se remettre de sa découverte qu'un nouvel élément perturbateur venait tout bouleverser.

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, reprenant un air insolent et fier.

\- Parce que je te le demande comme une faveur ! Alors s'il te plaît, appelle moi Chat noir. supplia-t-il.

Elle le considéra un instant de ses yeux glacés avant de renifler, agacée.

\- Bon, puisque tu y tiens tant, _Chat noir_! appuya-t-elle. Mais ! J'aimerai que tu m'expliques où tu étais pendant tout ce temps ! Ta disparition m'a fait beaucoup de peine tu sais, tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça à moi ! » annonça-t-elle d'un ton lourd de reproches.

Cette dernière phrase le toucha – même si l'affection de Chloé pouvait se manifester de façon très particulière – et encore une fois, il se sentit coupable. Chloé pouvait parfois – souvent ? – être une personne exécrable, mais elle avait longtemps été sa camarade et il savait que sous ses grands airs, elle l'appréciait réellement. Au moins un peu plus que le reste du commun des mortels.

\- En tout cas ton retour va faire du bruit ! ajouta-t-elle plus pour pour elle-même que pour le garçon. Ce dernier s'alerta aussitôt.  
\- Non non il ne faut surtout pas que les gens sachent !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin ! rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Chloé je ne compte pas revenir ! annonça-t-il d'un ton clair.

\- Pourtant je t'ai bien vu tout à l'heure ! insista la jeune femme, impatiente.

\- C'était exceptionnel, je devais voir... si le coffre était toujours au même endroit ! Mais je ne rentrerai pas !

La blonde haussa un sourcil perplexe et plissa ses lèvres dans une grimace contrariée, visiblement indisposée par l'insistance du jeune homme. Il sentit qu'il n'y avait qu'une solution pour qu'elle comprenne. Alors il lui raconta : sa découverte, Plagg, Tikki, les miraculeux, sa fuite, sa nouvelle maison, sa partenaire, tout. Et elle l'écouta sans l'interrompre, perdant parfois son masque de dédain pour afficher de grands yeux stupéfaits, parfois interloqués, parfois sévères. Lorsqu'il eut fini son long discours, elle ferma les yeux, enregistrant ce flot d'informations, aussi incroyable soit-il. Elle lui jeta enfin un regard, un regard où se mêlaient une accablante désapprobation mais aussi un certain soulagement, à peine perceptible. Elle lui en voulait et il comprenait. Cela dit, il savait bien qu'elle n'était pas du genre à en vouloir indéfiniment à son _Adrichou_.

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot, Adrien Agreste ! » avait-elle seulement dit d'un air suffisant.

Il ne répondit pas à cette accusation. De toute façon, à quoi bon avec Chloé ? Il décida plutôt de l'emmener au café sans attendre, afin qu'elle ait plus d'informations et surtout, qu'ils en apprennent plus sur son identité de miraculeuse.

.

Marinette pénétra à pas feutrés dans son appartement. Elle savait pertinemment qu'Alya n'avait pas cours ce matin, aussi elle avait dû rentrer de chez Nino il y a peu. Avec un peu de chance, elle devait être dans sa chambre à griffonner ses idées sur papier et n'avait pas remarqué son absence. Elle se glissa sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre et s'apprêta à baisser la poignée quand un tapement du pieds juste derrière elle l'arrêta.

« Mari ? On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda la rousse, les bras croisés.

\- A-Alya ! Je-j'ai oublié mon déjeuner alors je me suis dit que je pourrai revenir ici pour manger !

\- Oh ! répondit-elle, un sourire suspect aux lèvres. Et je suppose que ton déjeuner se trouve dans ta chambre ! Et que c'est pour ne pas le brusquer que tu marches sur la pointe des pieds !

\- Oui ! Enfin non ! Je veux dire, j'allais chercher mon... chargeur dans la chambre et pour ma façon de marcher...

La jeune femme cherchait ses mots tandis qu'Alya la toisait du regard, attendant la suite.

\- En fait c'est un exercice que mon entraîneur m'a donné ! C'est pour renforcer mes appuis !

Son amie ne put retenir un gloussement, peu convaincue par cet argument pour le moins farfelu.

\- Évidemment ! Et j'imagine que rater les cours est aussi un conseil qu'il t'a donné !

\- Qu-quoi ?

\- Mari, il est 11h45 et tu finis à midi normalement ! Tu as normalement un cours de 3h ce matin. J'en déduis donc que tu as séché, et puisque tu viens de rentrer mais que tu n'étais pas en cours, je serai curieuse de savoir où tu étais ! répliqua-t-elle malicieusement.

La jeune femme déglutit, maudissant le sens de déduction aiguisé de son amie. Alya l'invita à la suivre dans leur cuisine, la faisant asseoir. Elle sentit que le pire restait encore à venir.

\- Tu sais Marinette, je suis repassée à l'appart hier soir, assez tard pour récupérer mon oreiller. Et tu n'étais pas là. Ce matin quand je suis rentrée tu n'étais pas là non plus mais j'ai supposé que tu étais en cours. Seulement, quand je te vois comme ça, je sens que tu me caches quelque chose... termina-t-elle, appuyant ses deux mains sur la table tout en la fixant suspicieusement.

La brune sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Les interrogatoires d'Alya étaient toujours très éprouvants et elle n'avait rien à dire pour sa défense. Malheureusement pour elle, son amie ne semblait pas en avoir terminé.

\- Et je me demande si ton absence n'a pas un lien avec Plagg !

Marinette n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à lui donner comme nom lorsqu'Alya avait insisté pour connaître l'identité de son entraîneur. La bouche pâteuse, elle redoutait la suite alors que la rousse approchait son visage d'elle, un sourire narquois plaqué sur le visage.

\- Tu n'aurais pas passé la nuit avec lui par hasard ? souffla-t-elle.

La jeune femme se sentit rougir et n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfuir très, très loin d'ici.

\- Non ! Enfin si mais -

\- Ah ! Je le savais !

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois ! tenta de se justifier la brune.

\- Je veux tous les détails ma jolie !

\- Arrête ! D'accord, j'ai dormi dans son lit mais -

\- De mieux en mieux !

\- Mais seule ! Il a dormi dans le canapé ! J'étais fatigué, on a fait un gros entraînement et il m'a proposé d'aller chez lui comme c'est juste à côté ! C'est tout ! Je t'assure !

Sa meilleure amie lui offrit un sourire résigné et soupira avant de lui répondre.

\- Je te crois... Je suis un peu déçue mais bon, c'est un bon début ! La prochaine fois sera la bonne !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! C'est hors de question !

\- Arrête, je te connais ! Tu vas trop souvent là-bas pour qu'il soit un simple entraîneur à tes yeux ! Même Nino est d'accord avec moi !

-Quoi ? Tu lui en as parlé ! s'écria la jeune femme, le cœur battant.

\- Bien sûr, c'est mon petit ami je te rappelle ! Ça nous fait plaisir de voir que tu t'intéresses enfin à quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Ça n'est pas le cas ! clama-t-elle plus fort, à bout.

Alya perdit quelque peu son sourire, elle ne voulait pas la brusquer et voyait bien que sa dernière remarque l'avait irritée. Il fallait lui donner du temps, elle le concevait sans problème. Elle se redressa et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la brune.

\- Excuse moi, je ne t'embêterai plus avec ça, enfin pour aujourd'hui ! » ajouta-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Marinette soupira et laissa retomber sa tête sur la table. Elle n'avait pas voulu s'emporter ni hausser le ton mais c'était déjà assez compliqué dans son esprit pour que son amie vienne y ajouter ses suppositions. Et puis, ce qui l'agaçait, c'est qu'il y avait peut-être une part de vérité là dedans. _Peut-être_ était-elle _un peu_ intéressée par Chat noir. _Peut-être_ aurait-elle apprécié dormir avec lui.

Elle secoua la tête : mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Il fallait se concentrer sur autre chose. Les cours, voilà un bon sujet de réflexion. Qu'allait-elle dire à son professeur pour expliquer son absence ? Une panne de réveil ? Elle l'avait déjà utilisé celle là. Mais en même temps, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'autres solutions. La jeune femme tenta de trouver autre chose mais son esprit ne semblait pas disposer à lui apporter grande aide. Tant pis, après tout c'était quelque chose qui lui ressemblait plutôt bien comme excuse.

Rassemblant son énergie et son courage, elle se dirigea vers son réfrigérateur dans l'espoir d'y trouver quelque chose à grignoter. Une demie-pizza semblait lui tendre les bras et elle ne se fit pas prier. Pourtant, l'appétit n'y était pas vraiment et lorsqu'elle enfourna une bouchée, le goût lui sembla bien fade. Elle repoussa son assiette avec lenteur et laissa sa tête reposer entre ses mains. En vérité, Chat noir ne daignait pas laisser sa conscience en paix. La jeune femme sentit une vague de chaleur la traverser rien qu'en repensant à l'intensité de son regard et à la douceur présumée de ses boucles blondes. Un constat amusant lui vint en tête : il semblait qu'elle avait un faible pour les blonds aux yeux verts, association peu commune quand on y réfléchissait.

Un frisson d'épouvante la gagna brusquement : elle ne s'était quand même pas intéressée à Chat noir parce qu'elle était inconsciemment obnubilée par son secret amour de collège ? _Non, non c'est différent,_ tenta-t-elle de se convaincre. Adrien et Chat noir partageaient peut-être les mêmes traits avantageux mais ils différaient beaucoup dans leurs caractères respectifs. Ne serait-ce que par l'humour douteux dont il faisait preuve, son partenaire se distinguait largement du tempérament calme et raisonnable du garçon qu'elle connut. Certes, il a pu arriver qu'Adrien tente une ou deux plaisanteries mais ça restait rare ! Cela étant, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : les deux jeunes hommes avaient de nombreuses qualités.

Mais c'est là que Marinette comprit une chose d'une importance capitale. Elle avait aimé Adrien comme on adule un idole. Son admiration profonde l'avait à son grand damne empêché de mieux le discerner et finalement, peut-être le connaissait-elle assez mal. Elle caressait la surface des choses du bout des doigts sans oser aller plus loin, bien qu'elle l'eut voulu. Sa gentillesse et son charme la contraignaient à ne jamais pouvoir l'atteindre. C'était un amour assez irrationnel, inconditionnel.

Chat noir l'avait envoûté au premier regard mais pas seulement. Elle apprenait à le connaître de jour en jour, découvrait des traits insoupçonnés et des peines dissimulés, craintivement gardées. Cette pensée la mena à l'aveu qu'il lui avait fait : _Plus personne ne m'attend_. Cela signifiait qu'il y a eu des personnes, avant... quoi ? Elle n'en savait rien et c'était frustrant. La jeune femme ne voulait pas s'arrêter à la surface cette fois. Mais d'un autre côté chaque fois que son cœur faisait un pas en avant, sa raison la faisait reculer de deux pas en arrière par des rappels douloureux. La perte, la déception, le regret, la désillusion l'assaillaient de toutes parts.

Marinette se releva enfin, laissant derrière elle ses tourments pour emprunter le chemin de son école. D'ordinaire, les cours en atelier la mettait d'une humeur éclatante, mais aujourd'hui, c'est la mine absente qu'elle entra dans la grande salle où s'alignaient des dizaines de bustes mannequins de couture. Ses excuses auprès de Monsieur Gantois, qui supervisait également les travaux de ce cours, semblèrent bien pâles et sa confection en fin de séance plate et terne, loin des habituelles créations de la jeune femme. Son professeur remarqua bien évidemment ce changement mais n'eut malheureusement pas l'occasion de lui en parler. Elle fila rapidement à la fin du cours, le laissant perplexe.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de se rendre au cours suivant, elle avait besoin d'air, de calme, de solitude. Mais la jeune femme ressentait aussi l'envie et la nécessité de voir Chat noir. Aussi et sans surprise, elle se dirigea machinalement vers ce monde qui semblait l'appeler. Une autre idée germa dans son esprit alors qu'elle atteignait les lieux. Peut-être pourrait-elle discuter avec Tikki ? Cela pourrait sûrement l'encourager et l'éclairer. La rouge était devenue une personne de confiance et elle savait que la sagesse de Tikki saurait sûrement lui apporter l'aide dont elle avait besoin. Sur cette pensée, Ladybug ne mit que très peu de temps pour atteindre le café où elle espérait trouver réconfort. Mais la tranquillité qui y régnait habituellement était troublée d'éclats de voix en provenance de la cuisine, ce qui attisa sa curiosité.

« Cette petite arrogante me donne mal à la tête !

\- Oh toi avec tes grands airs tu peux parler ! Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter ! Et éloigne toi de moi avec ton camembert, c'est écœurant !

La jeune femme reconnut distinctement la voix de Plagg ainsi qu'une autre, bien plus agaçante à ses oreilles. Ô combien elle espérait se tromper.

\- Ladybug ! s'exclama Tikki, visiblement soulagée de la voir arriver.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ici ? demanda la brune.

Elle remarqua immédiatement une jeune femme blonde fièrement dressée dans son costume gris et blanc. Chat noir lui adressa un sourire emprunt à la nervosité avant de lui répondre :

\- Ma Lady, je te présente Ladywolf. C'est une miraculeuse qui vient tout juste d'arriver ! expliqua-t-il.

Ladite Ladywolf s'avança dans sa direction et la toisa de haut en bas, les bras croisés sur son buste immaculé.

\- Voici donc la fameuse Ladybug ! articula la blonde.

La jeune femme reconnut immédiatement Chloé. Comment ne pas la reconnaître cela dit ? Elle même avait-elle deviné son identité ? En tout cas, l'appeler de cette façon était déjà un bon début. La brune se força à esquisser un sourire se voulant amical et lui tendit la main.

\- Enchantée ! répondit-elle nerveusement.

Son interlocutrice sembla hésiter un instant puis saisit sa poignée de main sans un mot, avec condescendance.

\- Petite peste... murmura Plagg.

Malheureusement l'ouï fine de la blonde ne laissa pas passer ça.

\- Comment ça ? Répète un peu pour voir !

Et voilà qu'ils se querellaient de nouveau sous l'œil affligé de Tikki. Visiblement, ça n'était plus vraiment le moment de discuter avec la gardienne, à son grand regret.

\- Bon ça suffit vous deux ! s'énerva la rouge.

Il était rare que son épouse hausse le ton, aussi Plagg cessa immédiatement ses jérémiades et préféra se rasseoir. Ladywolf quant à elle se détourna de lui d'un haussement de tête dédaigneux. Chat noir profita de ce moment de calme pour se rapprocher de sa Lady. Tentant de paraître le plus naturel possible, il lui lança un léger sourire. Mais la pâle esquisse qu'elle lui rendit l'inquiéta aussitôt. Peut-être était-ce à cause de Chloé ? Après tout, elle avait probablement déjà comprit quelle était l'identité de la blonde. Cependant dès qu'elle avait passé le seuil de cette pièce, elle arborait déjà un air absent, en proie à la préoccupation. Tikki l'interrompit dans sa réflexion, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

\- Bien. reprit-elle plus calmement. Chat noir nous a présenté cette demoiselle tout à l'heure et nous lui avons présenté les lieux, comme à toi. Je disais donc avant que tu n'arrives que cette jeune fille avait hérité du symbole du loup. Malheureusement, Plagg et moi-même connaissons peu son pouvoir et ses capacités. Chaque gardien se doit de transmettre ses connaissances à son protégé. Mais nous n'en savons pas beaucoup sur les autres, hormis leur nom.

\- Je vois, il faut donc que Ladywolf rencontre son gardien. intervint Ladybug.

\- C'est exact ! s'exclama Tikki plus joyeusement.

\- Et où est-il ce gardien ? demanda la blonde, impatiente.

\- J'allais y venir. poursuivit la rouge. Elle s'appelle Nomi et vous la trouverez à Tobimase.

\- La cité volante ? s'exclama Chat noir. Je n'y suis pas allé souvent ! Les gens y sont un peu... étranges là-bas !

Ladybug sentit sa curiosité piquée à vif. Que voulait-il dire par cité volante ? La jeune femme imaginait déjà une île verdoyante, flottant haut dans le ciel parmi les nuages. Cependant elle n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger d'avantage.

\- Un ramassis de prétentieux surtout ! intervint sèchement Plagg.

\- Enfin tu exagères ! tenta Tikki. Ils sont juste un peu superstitieux voilà tout !

\- Si c'n'était que ça ! La majorité des habitants ne sont que des bienheureux qui pensent être des élus au plus près de leurs divinités. Ils sont d'une fierté sans limite !

Tikki se racla la gorge et lui lança un regard dure. Son époux se renfrogna, non sans râler, sous les regards amusés des spectateurs, en particuliers moqueurs de Chloé.

\- Bon et bien qu'est-ce qu'on attend ! Vous allez m'y escorter je suppose !

\- Certainement ! répondit Ladybug, les dents serrées.

Chat noir observait ses deux compagnes qui ne daignaient pas se lâcher du regard et se sentit impuissant face à cette tension montante. Heureusement pour lui, Tikki intervint à la rescousse.

\- Avant de partir, il va falloir vous apprêter ! Tout le monde là-bas porte une tenue particulière et j'en ai justement, ça vous permettra de vous fondre dans la masse ! Mais cela fait tellement longtemps que nous y sommes allés... J'espère vite retrouver ça !

\- Tu as raison, je vais chercher la mienne pour le gamin ! s'exclama Plagg, heureux de pouvoir quitter la pièce.

\- Tu m'accompagnes Ladywolf ? De cette façon tu seras la première préparée ! proposa Tikki.

\- Hum, c'est vrai que j'ai pour habitude d'être servie la première... » répliqua la blonde tout en lui emboîtant le pas d'une démarche princière.

Ainsi ils disparurent tous les trois dans l'escalier menant à l'étage, laissant seuls les deux miraculeux. Ladybug semblait encore dans ses pensées ce qui interpella le jeune homme. Il vint se placer devant elle, les bras croisés.

« Tout va bien ma Lady ? Tu as l'air ailleurs.

La brune releva la tête vers son partenaire, soucieux de son état.

\- Oh en fait c'est juste que... Elle chercha longuement ses mots, ne voulant pas lui avouer son mal. En fait tu te souviens de cette fille dont je t'avais parlé ? Lorsque j'ai trouvé le coffre ?

Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, voyant parfaitement où elle voulait en venir.

\- Et bien c'est elle... Ladywolf ! Je ne la supporte pas et là voilà ! Moi qui croyais être tranquille ici...

\- Oh je vois ! s'étonna-t-il faussement. Je comprends. Mais je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer, je suis là après tout ! rassura-t-il tout en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule.

\- Justement Chat, tu ne la connais pas... Mais bon, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ! reprit-elle avec un piètre sourire

Malgré cela, le jeune homme sentait qu'il y avait autre chose. Quand elle était entrée dans la pièce, l'inquiétude de la revoir et de ne pas savoir se comporter normalement avec elle avait vite laissé place à une autre préoccupation. Elle semblait tracassée avant même d'avoir vu Chloé ce qui l'intrigua immédiatement.

\- Ma Lady ?

\- Hum ?

\- Il y a autre chose n'est-ce pas ? »

Le trouble qu'il put lire dans ses yeux céruléens confirma à lui seul ses suppositions. Elle ne pipa mot, et détourna le regard, visiblement embarrassée. Dans un mouvement lent, la jeune femme sentit les doigts fins de son partenaire descendre de son épaule pour venir courir avec douceur le long de son bras et saisir avec délicatesse sa main. Elle était si fine et si légère qu'il eut presque peur de la blesser. Surprise, elle sentit son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine et retint son souffle lorsqu'il porta à son visage sa main dont il effleura à peine le dos de ses lèvres. Il laissa retomber leurs mains toujours liées et lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant avant de souffler :

« Je suis là s'il faut. »

Ce geste la toucha profondément et la déstabilisa d'autant plus. Avec ce genre d'attitude, comment pouvait-elle ne pas sombrer ? Elle plongea un regard confus dans ses orbes vertes pour y perdre pied ne serait-ce qu'un instant, prisonnière d'une emprise dont elle ne voulait échapper. Son souffle tiède et enivrant caressait son visage rougi où l'hésitation se lisait alors qu'il la surplombait. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais au grand damne du garçon, les bruits de pas revinrent vers eux et il ne put connaître l'objet de ses tourments.

« Ladybug ! s'exclama Tikki. Viens, on a trouvé ! »

La jeune femme délaissa à regret la chaleur de ses doigts pour rejoindre son amie, reprenant brutalement contenance. Chat noir la laissa partir sans un mot, surpris par l'aplomb dont il avait su faire preuve ainsi que par son geste. Il l'avait amorcé si naturellement qu'il ne s'était rendu compte de l'ambiguïté de cet acte qu'après l'avoir exécuté. En vérité, il n'aimait guère la voir ainsi et il n'avait souhaité qu'une chose par cette caresse, lui apporter son appui. Et peut-être aussi assouvir une irrésistible envie qui le dévorait en cet instant. Le fait de savoir que celle qui se cachait sous son masque n'était autre que l'une de ses amies collégiennes l'avait d'abord décontenancé, mais à présent cette découverte ne faisait qu'accroître son attachement, et sa tentation... Quelque part, il se surprenait d'avoir su se tenir à un simple baise-main, mais une part de lui-même savait qu'il en aurait été tout autre si elle n'avait pas porté de costume. Qui sait s'il aurait pu résister à la douceur de sa peau de porcelaine, à l'appel de sa chair.

Plagg l'interpella à son tour, le ramenant brusquement à la réalité. Il fallait se préparer au voyage vers Tobimase et ça n'allait pas être de tout repos. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à des fantasmes.

* * *

 _Alors une chose importante à éclaircir concernant ce chapitre. J'ai décidé de faire de Chloé une miraculeuse. J'espère que vous ne la haissait pas trop au point de me détester pour l'avoir introduite de la sorte mais je trouve ce personnage intéressant. Et puis j'avais envie de me mettre un peu de difficulté avec cette demoiselle à gérer. Et en parlant de difficulté, j'ai longuement réfléchi quant à son costume. Je n'ai aucune connaissance quant à la saison suivante et je n'ai pas souhaité faire de recherches pour savoir si Chloé finissait pas obtenir un pouvoir dans la série. Ainsi je ne savais pas si je devais justement faire cette recherche ou non, mais je me suis dit que je ne devais pas être la seule dans ce cas. Aussi j'ai opté pour ma propre idée à savoir Ladywolf (je voulais un animal blanc et j'avais tout d'abord pensé à un renard polaire mais puisqu'il y a déjà un renard dans la série, je me suis tournée vers le loup). J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus, je ne suis pas très confiante par rapport à ce choix ou à mon invention. Bref, désolée pour ce long message, à très vite !_

 _Whiff : en lisant ta première review je me suis dit "Chouette, elle n'a pas deviné pour Chloé". Et puis j'ai vu ton autre review et mon faible espoir de te surprendre est tombé à l'eau haha ! Tu as décidément un bon esprit de déduction. (Enfin c'est peut-être plutôt moi qui ne suis pas trop difficile à cerner)._


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour à vous, désolée pour cette attente, j'ai eu moins de temps à consacrer à l'écriture ces derniers jours et surtout je voulais particulièrement m'appliquer pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 _Whiff : En fait c'est le nom du général Flysch qui m'est inspiré de la géologie et non le conseiller. (je pense que c'est ce que tu voulais dire mais au cas où !) C'est un domaine qui me passionne en effet ! C'est vrai que parfois vos hypothèses sont très amusantes mais elles sont tout à fait plausibles aussi. Désolée haha, mais je ne pouvais pas te le dire avant, ça aurait gâché le chapitre. __La situation ente les trois miraculeux risque en effet d'être tendue, j'espère m'en sortir quand même. J_ _'aime beaucoup le personnage de Plagg et je ne pouvais pas imaginer une rencontre sans une dispute entre lui et Chloé._ _Il est vrai que je ne l'ai pas expliqué mais c'est effectivement en référence à sa froideur. Mais l'idée d'un animal fier est bonne aussi ! Même si imaginer Chloé coiffée d'une crête de coq me fait mourir de rire !_ _J'avoue adorer le château dans le ciel si c'est ce que tu entends, tout comme one piece, mais j'ai souhaité faire quelque chose de différent justement. J'espère que ça te plaira ! Les réponses à tes interrogations quand à cette cité te seront vite apportées !_ _Je craignais faire quelque chose de redondant avec l'interrogatoire d'Alya mais j'en avais vraiment envie, j'apprécie beaucoup son personnage aussi. Dans l'esprit de Marinette, c'est un peu le chaos, mais ça va en s'améliorant. J'aime bien les passages plein de choupitude, ça me fait toujours plaisir de les imaginer._ _Merci pour ton message, bonne lecture !_

 _Bubullina : Haha, décidément ! J'avais dit qu'ils n'étaient pas encore apparus, nuance :p ! Mais bon là je pense que tu ne peux pas vraiment t'être trompée ! Oui je connais bien, je dois dire que j'adore ce film d'animation, mais j'ai voulu faire quelque chose de différent, tu verras ! Merci à toi et bonne lecture !_

 _Mypple : Chat noir sort de ce corps ! (désolée mais blague vaseuse oblige...). Merci pour tes encouragements, ça me rassure beaucoup surtout par rapport à Chloé ! Voilà donc la suite, je te laisse en juger par toi même :) ! Bisous !_

 _Lolocando : Comme d'habitude, merci pour tes compliments et encouragements, ça aide beaucoup ! J'ai beaucoup hésité avec Chloé, ce n'est pas un personnage facile à gérer. J'avais envie de faire des habitants des personnes particulières et c'est vrai que dans un sens, ils lui ressemblent un peu ! Alya a un très bon sens de l'observation, et puis Marinette n'est pas difficile à cerner. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me retenir je l'avoue et j'ai presque envie de faire que nos deux protagonistes se jètent l'un sur l'autre. Mais bon, un peu de tenue tout de même ! Merci à toi et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre X**_

Emportés par le rythme effréné de leurs montures, les deux partenaires couvaient d'un œil amusé leur compagne qui ne cessait de gesticuler derrière eux, tenant maladroitement les bois de son ornique. Fort incommodée d'abord par sa tenue, Ladywolf trouvait en plus ridicule de devoir monter pareils créatures. Marinette trouvait au contraire ces animaux fantastiques et ces vêtements assez amusants. Elle se sentait dans la peau d''une aviatrice d'un autre temps, avec ses larges lunettes bordées de cuir qui recouvraient son masque et ses hautes bottes noires. Son pantalon, d'un tissu épais et sombre, était traversé de sangles empêchant au vent de s'engouffrer dans le vêtement. Pour parfaire cette panoplie, une veste chaude et ceinturée près du corps permettait de se protéger de la fraîcheur en altitude. Évidemment, leurs costumes auraient été largement suffisants mais cette tenue comportait l'avantage de se fondre dans la masse.

Cela faisait déjà presque deux heures qu'ils chevauchaient à travers plaines et forêts pour atteindre la cité dont leur avait parlé Tikki et Plagg. Les gardiens avaient confié un plan au garçon où figurait l'emplacement du domicile de Nomi. Le jeune homme avait d'ailleurs jalousement conservé le document, voulant garder la surprise de la découverte à ses compagnes, au grand damne de la brune. L'esprit en ébullition, elle n'avait qu'une hâte, atteindre Tobimase au plus vite. Et rencontrer Nomi évidemment. Cela dit, d'après Plagg, la gardienne était une grande solitaire et pouvait avoir mauvais caractère. Cependant venant de cet indubitable grincheux et éternel insatisfait, il était difficile de dire s'il n'exagérait pas un peu...

« Bon j'en ai assez ! C'est encore loin cette ville flottante ? fulminait la blonde.

\- On y arrive justement ! répliqua Chat noir, conciliant. On doit encore passer cette colline et on y sera !

\- Un peu de patience... » soupira sa partenaire.

Chloé lui lança un regard glacial puis détourna la tête avec dédain pour toute réponse. Visiblement, le voyage allait être réjouissant...

Alors qu'ils atteignaient le sommet du relief, l'exaspération de Ladybug fut balayée en un instant par le spectacle qui s'étendait devant eux, lâchant un « Oh » de surprise. De hauts plateaux verdoyants courraient loin devant eux pour s'arrêter abruptement aux bordures d'une gorge. Au loin, ils pouvaient enfin apercevoir l'extraordinaire cité qui s'élevait fièrement dans le ciel, bien au dessus du ravin. La brume et les nuages l'empêchaient de bien distinguer les contours de la cité.

À mesure de leur avancée, la jeune femme découvrait avec ravissement les éléments discernables de la ville flottante tandis que Ladywolf ne pipait mot, impressionnée sans vraiment vouloir l'avouer. Chat noir jeta un œil amusé à sa Lady, heureux de pouvoir lui faire découvrir cet endroit pour le moins hors du commun.

La brune parcourait le ciel avec émerveillement. D'immenses ballons dirigeables de toile blanche retenaient, par des centaines de cordages, les structures en bois qui constituaient cette ville. Les enseignes et les maisons étaient regroupées sur de larges plate-formes de bois qui se laissaient bercer par le vent dans une douce valse. Une armature sous-jacente impressionnante, constituée de larges poutres, était visible de leur point de vue. Il semblait que pour passer d'une plate-forme à la suivante, des ponts suspendus s'étendaient mollement et permettaient le passage de quartier en quartier. Ces immenses plateaux ondulant sur la mer de nuage étaient disposés en cercle et tous finissaient par mener à une plate-forme centrale gigantesque d'où s'élevait le plus imposant des ballons.

« C'est très haut. commenta la blonde. Comment allons-nous monter là haut ?

\- Il y a des bateaux qui nous attendent justement pour ça ! indiqua joyeusement le jeune homme.

\- Des bateaux ? répéta la brune, indécise.

\- Oui, regarde là-bas ! »

Le jeune homme désignait le bord de la gorge. Ils l'atteignirent rapidement, délaissèrent leurs orniques à un responsable et purent admirer la profondeur du précipice où serpentait une turbulente rivière. À quelques mètres d'eux étaient amarrées diverses embarcations aux capacités variées, flottant nonchalamment au dessus du vide.

« C'est géni- commença Marinette.

\- Hors de question que je mette un pied là-dedans ! » s'exclama Chloé, catégorique.

La jeune femme posa un regard exaspéré sur la blonde. Les barques où attendaient patiemment leurs navigateurs avaient la particularité de comporter elles aussi des ballons blancs, de plus petite taille. Une unique voile à l'avant et un gouvernail conféraient la maniabilité de l'engin.

« On a pas vraiment le choix Ladywolf ! tenta de raisonner le jeune homme. Il faut qu'on rencontre ta gardienne.

\- Et bien qu'elle descende me voir. Vous n'avez qu'à aller me la chercher !

\- Tu plaisantes ! Ne fais pas l'enfant, tu ne vas pas rester ici toute seule ! objecta Marinette.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pose problème ! Et je ne te permets pas de m'insulter, la coccinelle.

La jeune femme serra les poings, se retenant difficilement d'exploser. Voyant sa partenaire au bord de l'éclatement, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre, Chat noir essaya autre chose.

-Écoute, ça peut être dangereux de rester ici sans défense. J'ai déjà essayé ces bateaux et ça se passe très bien ! S'il te plaît, on ne voudrait pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose... » ajouta le garçon en lui jetant un regard suppliant.

Ladybug observa avec étonnement cet échange et crut rêver lorsqu'elle vit Chloé céder, non sans plaintes, à la demande de son partenaire. La brune l'interrogea du regard et il ne lui rendit qu'un sourire nerveux en haussant les épaules. Comment avait-il pu convaincre la blonde ? Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre d'accéder aux supplications de quelqu'un, en particulier une personne qu'elle venait seulement de rencontrer. Ou alors... Chat noir lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Cette idée la fit frémir. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle s'intéressait à quelqu'un, il fallait que Chloé soit séduite elle aussi ? Bon ça ne faisait que deux fois, mais quand même, c'était agaçant.

Le petit groupe s'avança vers une étroite barque où les accueillit un homme à la barbe grise et au sourire doucereux. Il portait le même type de vêtements qu'eux et de larges lunettes, confirmant ainsi les dires de leurs gardiens.

« Bienvenue jeunes gens ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous désirez monter ?

\- Où pourrions-nous aller d'autre... marmonna la blonde.

\- Je vois que vous avez déjà les tenues adéquates. ignora-t-il. J'imagine que vous êtes déjà venus ! Je vous en prie montez ! »

Ladywolf passa devant Marinette et monta la première avec l'aide du navigateur, le suivant pour s'installer vers la proue. La brune baissa la tête, fatiguée par avance par cette fille au comportement insolent.

« Ma Lady ? »

Elle vit alors une main gantée de noir apparaître dans son champ de vision. Elle se redressa pour tomber dans les yeux de Chat noir, déjà monté à bord. Le jeune homme lui offrait son aide avec un regard bienveillant, accroché d'une main à l'un des cordages retenant le ballon. La jeune femme fut touchée par toute la douceur de sa prise et se hissa à ses côtés, oubliant un instant ses tracas. Il lui offrit un sourire éblouissant avant descendre sa main vers son dos, l'invitant par ce geste à avancer. Sa partenaire frissonna mais ne dit rien, savourant silencieusement ce contact aussi bref que délicieux. Voyant que Chloé semblait bien plus préoccupée par le gouffre qui s'étendait sous eux que par ses deux compagnons, la jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et prit place derrière la blonde. Chat noir se plaça à son tour sur le banc dans son dos, permettant au navigateur de détacher l'embarcation pour s'envoler vers les hauteurs de la cité.

Aussitôt l'attention de la brune fut accaparée par le rudimentaire brûleur permettant au ballon de s'élever dans les airs.

« Dites, vous êtes certain que l'on ne risque rien ? Vous avez un permis ou quelque chose ? interrogea Chloé, nerveuse.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mademoiselle, je suis tout à fait habilité. Ce n'est pas que le bateau que vous payez, c'est aussi mes compétences !

\- Comment ça que nous payons ? s'énerva la blonde.

\- Bien sûr, il est normal de faire payer pour ce service. Vous devrez aussi régler votre entrée, il est bien naturel pour vous d'offrir votre part. Nous parlons de Tobimase, la cité volante. C'est le prix à payer pour s'élever aussi proche des dieux.

\- Vous savez ce que j'en pense ! Et bien ... »

Marinette lâcha un soupir d'exaspération en entendant la blonde et le navigateur se quereller. Pouvait-elle seulement profiter du paysage dans le calme et la sérénité ? Elle sentit brusquement quelque chose effleurer sa nuque et se tendit immédiatement. La légère pression descendit langoureusement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, passant entre ses omoplates puis dans le creux de son dos pour s'arrêter à sa chute de rein et remonter aussitôt. La jeune femme se tourna légèrement et lança un regard hébété à son partenaire qui lui rendit un sourire espiègle tandis qu'il continuait sa délicieuse et apaisante torture du bout des doigts. Rougissante, elle se laissa faire et profita de cette caresse reposante. Sans les petites attentions du jeune homme, elle savait qu'il lui aurait été impossible de supporter Chloé. Comment pouvait-elle réprimer les sentiments qu'elle tentait de laisser de côté s'il se montrait aussi prévenant ? Comment pourrait-elle ne pas céder à cette tentation qui la tourmentait sans cesse ? Elle en oublia presque les deux autres qui ne s'étaient toujours pas accordés et contemplait les lourdes fondations de bois qui s'approchaient de plus en plus à mesure qu'ils s'élevaient dans le ciel.

.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à hauteur de la cité et à son grand regret, son partenaire cessa son agréable traitement. Ils amarrèrent leur bateau à un ponton de bois et Chat noir s'occupa de payer le navigateur, très énervé par le comportement de leur amie.

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers un guichet où une longue file d'attente se profilait. Tikki leur avait confié une bourse leur permettant de régler le voyage ainsi que l'entrée, très onéreuse. La jeune femme avait la sensation de faire la queue pour un grand parc d'attraction. Ces gens devaient avoir une estime bien grande de leur ville et de leur personne pour demander une taxe à tout visiteur...

Une fois un gigantesque portail passé, ils purent enfin accéder à la cité.

Marinette put alors à travers ses lunettes observer de plus près le groupement de boutiques construites en vis à vis sur cette plate-forme. Toute l'armature des commerces et maisons était faite d'un bois léger, coloré de jolies peintures pastelles, et chaque édifice portait des hélices telles des dizaines de petits moulins à vent. Il fallait dire qu'ici, son souffle pouvait être très fort et il aurait été dommage de ne pas en profiter. Aussi, on pouvait remarquer la présence de petites cuves remplies d'eau de pluie, permettant à chacun de s'alimenter en eau. Partout où l'on posait le regard, des cordes par centaines traversaient la petite rue, se croisaient devant les bâtisses, s'enroulaient à des piliers de bois pour terminer leur course dans un maillage d'abord serré à la base puis plus large autour des gigantesques ballons. Leur toile s'étendait si haut que la jeune femme ne pouvait en distinguer le sommet.

Chaque personne ici portait, comme eux, des vêtements près du corps et traversés de sangles de sorte que l'air ne s'y engouffre pas. Tous arboraient des lunettes fixées sur un masque de cuir, voilant la partie haute de leur visage et permettant à leurs yeux de ne pas souffrir du vent.

« Très bien. commença Chat noir tout en sortant le plan. La maison de Nomi se trouve sur une plate-forme un peu plus loin.

Les deux jeunes femmes se penchèrent sur la carte par dessus son épaule.

\- On pourrait passer par là. indiqua Ladybug après quelques instants de réflexion. Ça semble être le plus rapide !

\- Je pense aussi ! s'accorda le jeune homme. Ladywolf, qu'est-ce que tu en... Ladywolf ?

\- Mais elle était là il y a une seconde !

Les deux miraculeux tournèrent plusieurs fois sur eux mêmes, inquiets avant que Chat noir ne l'aperçoive.

\- Là-bas !

Le garçon indiqua la devanture bleue d'une petite boutique où l'on pouvait distinguer toutes sortes de chapeaux aussi colorés qu'extravagants. Marinette serra les poings, n'avaient-ils pas mieux à faire que de s'adonner au lèche vitrine ?

\- Ladywolf ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, ça va pas de nous laisser comme ça ! s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai jamais demandé de baby-sitter en costume rouge alors laisse moi !

\- Ladybug a raison, tu ne peux pas disparaître sans rien dire ! Et si on t'avait perdu !

\- Vous m'auriez retrouvée et de toute façon j'étais juste ici !

\- Et s'il y avait eu des chevaliers ! Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ! poursuivit la brune.

\- Comment auraient-ils pu savoir que je suis une miraculeuse !

\- Je te rappelle qu'on voit quand même tes oreilles de loup !

Voyant que la tension montait entre elles et que plusieurs personnes se retournaient déjà sur eux, le jeune homme commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement pour leur discrétion.

\- Les filles ! s'exclama-t-il plus fort, les arrêtant immédiatement.

Ladybug se mit à étudier ses pieds, honteuse tandis que la blonde regardait ailleurs, les lèvres pincées.

\- Mieux vaut ne pas se faire remarquer. ajouta-t-il plus calmement. Allons-y, la priorité c'est de trouver Nomi. Les boutiques ce sera pour plus tard. » conclut-il avec une fermeté qu'on lui voyait rarement.

Le jeune homme s'engagea sur la route de bois, la carte en main alors qu'elles le suivaient toutes les deux sans un mot. Marinette se sentait idiote d'avoir réagi ainsi, mais avec Chloé, il lui était difficile de se retenir. De quoi avait-elle l'air ? Ce n'était plus une enfant ! Elle ne voulait surtout pas que Chat noir se fasse une fausse idée d'elle. Aussi la jeune femme prit sur elle et ne dit rien, attendant patiemment qu'ils atteignent leur destination.

Les trois miraculeux fendaient la foule rapidement pour arriver à la passerelle qui menait à une nouvelle plate-forme. La brune observait avec appréhension les petites planches de bois entre lesquelles on distinguait un vide peu accueillant.

« Je ne pourrai jamais traverser ça... » articula Chloé.

La jeune femme observa la blonde, compréhensive. Pour une fois, elle était plutôt d'accord avec elle, ce pont était pour le moins peu engagent. Elle lui proposa son aide pour traverser mais Ladywolf refusa, reprenant aussitôt son air hautain. Ne voulant visiblement pas montrer de signe de faiblesse, elle s'engagea prudemment, s'agrippant avec force aux cordes de chaque côté. Pas à pas, les trois miraculeux se retrouvèrent de l'autre côté, dans le quartier où devait se trouver Nomi. Ils ne tardèrent pas à repérer sa petite maison, une fine bâtisse semblant presque coincée entre deux larges boutiques.

.

« Que faites-vous chez moi ! Dehors !

\- Atten-attendez Madame !

Le jeune homme esquiva de peu une bouteille que la gardienne lui avait lancé du haut de son escalier, furieuse qu'on se soit introduit chez elle alors que les deux miraculeuses s'étaient cachées sur le côté d'un buffet.

\- Sortez de chez moi malotru ! s'écria-t-elle, éjectant un nouveau projectile.

\- S'il vous plaît arrêtez ! Nous sommes … tenta-t-il en évitant de nouveau l'objet.

\- Déguerpissez de chez moi !

\- Nous sommes des miraculeux !

Nomi baissa progressivement son bras et reposa la tasse qu'elle s'apprêtait à jeter.

\- Ça n'empêche pas qu'on n'entre pas chez les gens comme ça ! éructa-t-elle.

\- Excusez-nous ! intervint alors Ladybug. Nous avons frappé mais personne ne répondait !

\- Peut-être parce que je n'avais pas envie d'avoir de la visite !

\- Mais nous avons besoin de votre autre aide ! ajouta Chat noir.

La gardienne descendit lentement les marches, permettant aux deux miraculeux de l'observer plus en détail. Sa courte chevelure blanche contrastait joliment avec son teint halé et ses yeux sombres. Elle portait un long pardessus noir au col haut ainsi qu'un foulard carmin, fermement noué autour de son cou.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous être utile ! fit-elle, posant un regard froid sur le jeune homme.

\- C'est pour moi que nous sommes ici ! expliqua alors Chloé, sortie de sa cachette.

La blonde avait enlevé ses lunettes pour que Nomi puisse constater son identité, ce que firent également Chat noir et Ladybug.

\- Tiens, une nouvelle Ladywolf ! s'exclama la gardienne. Je vois. dit-elle simplement. Suivez-moi tous les trois.

Elle les fit traverser rapidement son salon pour les emmener dans son bureau. Dans la petite pièce, des dizaines d'étagères débordantes d'ouvrages, de plantes en tout genre et de flasques recouvraient les murs à n'en plus voir la tapisserie. Une unique fenêtre donnait une vue fantastique sur les nuages et devant elle se trouvait un bureau enseveli sous des tas de papiers, certains même jonchant le parquet.

« Bien, je suppose que tu souhaites en savoir plus sur tes pouvoirs ? interrogea la gardienne.

\- C'est ça.

\- Et bien pour commencer jeune fille, tu peux sortir l'arme que tu as dans le dos.

La blonde retira sa veste pour atteindre le fameux tube de métal accroché grâce au ceinturon de cuir qui traversait son buste. Elle le tendit à la gardienne qui pourtant ne la prit pas.

\- C'est une sarbacane. Une arme qui te permet de lancer de fines fléchettes d'argent.

\- Une quoi ? s'enquit la blonde, ignorant de quoi il s'agissait.

La gardienne indiqua la porte derrière eux sur laquelle trônait un écriteau vierge.

\- Tu portes cette arme à ta bouche, tu vises et tu souffles.

La jeune femme s'exécuta, dubitative, et prit une grande bouffée d'air avant d'expirer avec force. Un projectile s'en échappa pour aller piètrement s'enficher dans le bois de la porte, bien loin de sa cible initiale.

\- Waouh, c'est cool comme arme ! commenta Chat noir.

\- Il te manque un peu d'entraînement mais bon, c'est comme ça que ça marche. expliqua la gardienne avec lassitude. Tu as une réserve infinie de fléchettes, sans que tu n'aies à recharger.

\- Et pour son pouvoir spécial ? questionna Ladybug.

\- Ah ça. Et bien ça s'appelle le Miraculous respite. indiqua Nomi. On a du te dire que tu as un miraculous, ce collier que tu portes. C'est de lui que proviennes tes pouvoirs.

La blonde porta sa main au pendentif noir pendant de son cou. Tikki lui avait effectivement parlé du bijou. Un collier que ses deux camarades, aussi longtemps qu'ils s'en souviennent, l'avaient toujours vu porter.

\- Et en quoi ça consiste ? souffla-t-elle.

\- C'est un sort qui te permet de tirer une fléchette bien précise. Elle a la particularité de protéger les personnes que tu souhaites. Tu la tires sur un de tes compagnons par exemple et un cercle se dessinera au sol. Tous ceux qui se trouveront dans ce cercle et qui ne seront pas tes ennemis ne pourront pas prendre de dégâts durant une vingtaine de seconde, toi y compris si tu t'y places.

\- C'est une sorte de protection si je comprends bien. reprit Ladybug avec sérieux.

\- C'est exact. répondit Nomi. Maintenant j'aimerai pouvoir discuter un peu avec cette demoiselle et faire plus ample connaissance. J'ai déjà été suffisamment gentille de vous accueillir aussi alors que vous êtes entrés sans permission chez moi !

\- Euh oui bien sûr ! s'exclama la brune, levant les mains en signe de paix.

\- Nous allons faire un tour et on reviendra plus tard ! ajouta son partenaire.

\- C'est cela du vent ! »

Trop intimidée par la gardienne pour intervenir, Chloé laissa partir ses compagnons, penauds, et s'installa avec Nomi.

.

«Et bien ! Plagg n'avait pas menti sur son compte ! s'amusait Chat noir.

\- Je n'te le fais pas dire... Enfin je préfère être dehors qu'avec cette femme désagréable. On va pouvoir visiter un peu ! » s'exclama joyeusement la brune.

Son partenaire lui offrit un clin d'œil malicieux en s'engageant sur la route. Il avait dans l'idée d'emmener sa Lady sur la plate-forme centrale, le centre ville en quelque sorte. En passant rapidement de quartier en quartier, ils eurent tôt fait d'atteindre la dernière passerelle les menant à leur destination. Celle-ci était beaucoup plus large que celles qu'ils avaient traversé auparavant, et plus solide aussi ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Les lattes de bois étaient peintes d'une couleur or tapageuse et les cordages pourpres indiquaient sans aucun doute l'importance du centre de la cité. D'ailleurs, Marinette pouvait voir plusieurs ponts de ce type se retrouvant à ce grand plateau rond. Contrairement aux précédentes, les boutiques semblaient montées sur plusieurs étages et leurs enseignes vivement colorées ne manquaient pas d'élégance. Quelques bateaux volants circulaient un peu plus haut, traversant le ciel pour délivrer toutes sortes de marchandises.

Perdue dans sa contemplation, elle sentit la main de Chat noir saisir son poignet pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? s'enquit la jeune femme, essoufflée.

\- Tu verras ! Je suis certain que tu vas aimer ! » éluda-t-il avec un immense sourire.

Elle se laissa emportée, confiante et surtout curieuse. En vérité, il aurait pu l'emmener n'importe où, elle l'aurait suivi les yeux fermés.

Ils atteignirent enfin une grande place où une foule impressionnante fourmillait autour de l'édifice central. Une immense statue prônait fièrement au centre d'un parterre verdoyant légèrement surélevé, accueillant les visiteurs de ses grandes ailes protectrices fièrement dressées dans son dos. Devant l'imposante figure dont les cheveux semblaient épouser le souffle du vent, une estrade était installée et un homme à l'allure fière et charismatique s'adressait à son public.

La jeune femme s'arrêta un instant pour l'écouter, intriguée.

« C'est un immense privilège qui vous est accordé que d'être en ces lieux. La population de Tobimase vous accueille généreusement et gracieusement dans sa cité afin de goûter au plaisir de s'élever au plus proche du ciel ! Cette sentinelle veille sur nous depuis des générations et compte parmi nos plus grandes fiertés. Approchez donc, je vous invite à y monter pour atteindre la plus grande hauteur de notre magnifique ville ! ...

\- Et bien, si ça ce n'est pas une attraction touristique ! commenta la brune tout en admirant l'édifice. Je dois reconnaître qu'elle est superbe.

\- Tant mieux si elle te plaît, c'est là que nous allons ! glissa le jeune homme.

\- Vraiment ? s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Allons-y alors ! »

.

À perte de vue, une multitude de nuage cotonneux s'aventuraient dans l'étendue bleue des cieux, et diverses embarcations flottaient tranquillement sur cet étrange océan. Les toits des maisons et commerces semblaient ridiculeusement petits du haut de cette immense statue. Chat noir, voulant lui faire profiter de cet incroyable spectacle l'avait discrètement entraîné au delà du point de vue où s'agglutinaient les visiteurs, et les deux miraculeux s'étaient hissés clandestinement jusqu'au sommet du monument.

« Tu sais qu'on pourrait avoir de gros ennuis à cause de ça ! râla faussement Marinette, assise à même la pierre.

Tous deux avaient ôté leur lunettes pour mieux apprécier la vue.

\- Si c'est pour te faire plaisir, je défierai toutes les lois ma Lady ! répondit le jeune homme dans une courbette espiègle.

\- Idiot ! rit-elle en l'affublant d'une pichenette sur le nez alors qu'il prenait place à ses côtés.

\- J'aurai préféré que tu me donnes d'autres qualificatif comme charmant par exemple !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu ne l'étais pas ! rectifia-t-elle.

\- Vraiment, donc tu me trouves charmant ?

\- Humm … fit-elle mine de réfléchir. Nan !

\- Eh ! C'est pas très gentil de donner de faux espoirs ! s'insurgea faussement le garçon.

Il croisa les bras et afficha une moue boudeuse, la faisant sourire.

\- Oh, le chat serait-il de mauvais poil ?

Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil, amusé.

\- Décidément tu n'es pas mieux que moi pour les blagues ! »

Un silence tranquille s'installa entre eux alors que le ciel se paraît de couleurs chaudes, allant du jaune éclatant au rose délicat. La jeune femme profitait pleinement de ce moment de sérénité en présence de son compagnon contre lequel elle osa reposer prudemment la tête sur son épaule. Ce n'était qu'un simple contact mais c'était plus que suffisant pour faire s'échauffer les esprits. Elle appréciait énormément ce moment d'intimité, perchée au dessus du monde avec son précieux partenaire. Surtout quand le dit partenaire tentait furtivement de passer un bras derrière elle.

« Chat ?

\- Hum ? répondit-il tout en suspendant son geste.

\- Merci. souffla-t-elle faiblement. Je crois que j'en avais besoin aujourd'hui.

\- Au plaisir ma Lady ! J'ai bien vu qu'avec Ladywolf c'était loin d'être... facile.

\- Ah ça ! C'est vrai que tu dois te dire que je ne suis pas très … patiente

\- Non non ne t'en fais pas, je compr-

\- Eh vous là-haut ! Descendez immédiatement ! interrompit un garde.

Plusieurs d'entre eux commençaient déjà à grimper pour les rejoindre, visiblement contrariés.

\- Zut, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

Chat noir s'empressa de regarder autour de lui afin de trouver une solution à leur potentiel problème. S'ils se faisaient prendre, il était certain qu'ils finiraient par découvrir leur identité.

\- Là-bas, une barque ! Essaie de t'y accrocher avec ton yoyo, je me charge de les retenir !

\- Ça marche ! »

La jeune femme s'exécuta immédiatement tandis que son acolyte empêchait avec un plaisir non dissimulé la montée des gardes, jouant habilement de son bâton. Ladybug vérifia sa prise et sauta dans le vide pour exécuter une pirouette magistrale lui permettant d'atterrir dans l'embarcation. Mais son atterrissage avait donné une nouvelle impulsion au bateau qui s'éloignait maintenant un peu trop de la statue, tirant sur la corde qui le retenait accroché plus bas.

« Chat, dépêche toi ! »

Voyant que son moyen de fuite était en train de se détourner de lui, le garçon se propulsa à l'aide son bâton, abandonnant ses adversaires éberlués par cette dangereuse retraite.

Tout se passa alors très vite, le jeune homme se sentit voler un instant, les bras tendus vers le petit bateau alors que Ladybug étendait les siens pour le rattraper.

Grossière erreur.

La violence du choc les projeta au fond de la barque et entraîna sa nouvelle dérive alors que la corde avait cédé suite à l'impact. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Marinette sentit le poids de son coéquipier sur son corps endolori. Elle entendit un râle puis il se redressa difficilement au dessus d'elle, grimaçant.

« Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il.

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux... répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Dis moi Chaton tes idées sont toujours aussi périlleuses ? Non parce que la dernière fois que tu m'as fait un coup pareil on est tombé de plusieurs mètres dans une forêt... »

Mais le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à essayer de se retenir... de rire ? Il ne put se retenir longtemps d'ailleurs et éclata brusquement, hilare sous l'œil surpris de sa coéquipière.

« Tu te moques de moi ? » demanda-t-elle, indécise.

Cependant malgré tous ses efforts, le garçon ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter, entraînant malgré elle la jeune femme dans son fou rire. Les éclats joyeux des deux miraculeux s'élevaient à présent curieusement dans le ciel, emportés par le souffle du vent pour venir se perdre dans les ruelles, sous les regards perdus des visiteurs.

Le jeune homme essuya les dernières larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux, reprenant contenance.

« Désolé, c'était nerveux.

\- C'n'est rien... » répondit-elle distraitement.

Il arborait à présent un air sérieux qui la fit frémir. Son cœur allégé par ce moment de gaieté s'agitait subitement alors qu'elle réalisait la proximité de son visage. La jeune femme se perdait dans les yeux du garçon qui la surplombait, happée par l'intensité de son regard émeraude. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête mais impossible d'y mettre de l'ordre avec ce corps collé au sien et ce visage si proche, trop proche.

Le jeune homme voyait bien le trouble de sa partenaire et sentait sa respiration devenir plus saccadée, plus irrégulière ne faisant qu'accroître sa propre confusion. Avait-elle seulement une idée de la chaleur qui se répandait sournoisement dans ses veines alors qu'elle attendait, sous lui, presque offerte ? Imaginait-elle avec quelle violence devait-il se retenir de ne pas se laisser tenter ?

Mais un mot le fit douter, un murmure à peine soufflé.

« Chaton... »

Était-ce une plainte ? Un appel ? Une prière ? Il n'était pas certain mais sa raison totalement embrumée lui intimait de répondre à cette incitation tentatrice. Il se pencha avec une lenteur délibérée, s'assurant par là de ne pas la brusquer. Mais ses yeux céruléens ne se détachaient pas de lui, et cette lèvre injustement mordillée réclamait presque la consolation de ses consœurs. Alors, tandis qu'il restait seuls quelques centimètres entre eux, il pressa avidement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le cœur de Marinette explosa, l'adrénaline déferla. Pouvait-on insuffler autant de passion et de désir dans un baiser ? Chat noir le pouvait en tout cas et la douce pression qu'il exerçait lui faisait perdre tout discernement. Dans ses yeux à demi-clos, elle pouvait lire toute son affection et sa tendresse mais aussi la noirceur de sa faim, la profondeur de son désir. Cette étreinte fébrile et pressante devint bientôt une caresse ardente et enfiévrée. Elle glissa ses doigts avec empressement dans ses mèches blondes, grisée par cette sensation d'incandescence qui s'emparait de sa peau tandis qu'une des mains du jeune homme s'aventurait sur sa hanche. Insatiables, ses lèvres rendaient justice à celle de la jeune femme, l'embrassant avec ferveur. Cette chair sucrée l'enivrait au possible et attisait sa gourmandise. Combien de fois avait-il imaginé s'emparer de ses lèvres corruptrices ? Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de l'étreindre avec fièvre ?

C'était désespéré, éperdu, hâtif et débordant à la fois. Exaltée, Marinette se laissait submerger par cette fougue, soupirant contre ses lèvres si chaudes. Elles savaient se montrer impatientes, langoureuses et douces, la faisant captive sans plus vouloir se débattre de cette emprise étourdissante.

Essoufflés mais inassouvis, les deux miraculeux emportés par la tentation trop forte, se perdirent un instant à l'abri des regards, alors que leur barque dérivait lentement, haut dans le ciel.

* * *

 _Verdict ? Beaucoup de choses importantes pour moi dans ce chapitre : la cité de Tobimase (Tobimasu signifie flottant en japonais et Nomi seul-solitaire), les capacités de Chloé et bien sûr ce dernier passage ente nos deux amoureux transits. Et oui je n'en pouvais plus de les faire se tourner autour alors voilà le baiser tant attendu._

 _Plusieurs d'entre vous m'avaient parlé plus ou moins explicitement du Château dans le ciel, un film d'animation que j'adore, tout simplement. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'irai plagier cette oeuvre fantastique, comme vous avez pu le voir j'avais une toute autre idée pour ma cité._

 _N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça a beaucoup d'importance pour moi et je vous dis à très vite, je l'espère._


	11. Chapter 11

_Non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi et je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : je suis désolée. Je sais bien que quoi que je dise ça ne changera rien au fait que la suite arrive largement en retard par rapport à mes habitudes. Mais je vous dois quand même des explications donc... J'avais besoin de temps d'une part pour retrouver l'envie, d'autre part pour tout mettre au clair dans mon esprit et enfin pour régler quelques affaires personnelles. Même si je sais à peu près où je vais, j'ai toujours plusieurs scénarios en tête et je devais m'organiser un peu._

 _Bref je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre, même si en toute honnêteté j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Au fait, j'ai remarqué que pour certaine personne il était possible de répondre de façon privée aux reviews, je vais donc procéder de cette façon et pour les autres et bien comme d'habitude je vous répondrai ici ! (enfin en bas, je trouve ça plus clair et ça me permet de parler du chapitre que je viens d'écrire s'il faut)._

* * *

 _ **Chapitre XI**_

 _« Jeune prince ! Combien de fois vous a-t-on dit de ne pas vous aventurer seul dans la bibliothèque ! »_

 _Le rire du petit garçon de quatre ans fit écho aux réprimandes du bibliothécaire. Ses petits pas courraient entre les allées de peur de se faire attraper, un livre à la jolie couverture pourpre pressé contre son cœur. Il prit un tournant trop rapide à gauche et tomba directement dans le soyeux tissu d'une longue robe prune. Il releva ses yeux sombres vers la personne qu'il avait percuté._

 _« Maman !_

 _\- Et bien Élian ! Ce n'est pas un endroit pour courir ! réprimanda-t-elle avec douceur._

 _Elle le prit dans ses bras, attendrie par sa moue boudeuse tout en lui prenant le livre. Il commença à jouer avec sa longue tresse blonde tandis qu'elle jetait un œil à la couverture._

 _\- Encore ce conte ! Mon trésor je te l'ai déjà lu des dizaines de fois !_

 _\- Et alors, c'est pas bien ? demanda-t-il innocemment._

 _\- Non pas du tout ne t'inquiètes pas ! rit-elle. Allons-y, mais la prochaine fois, viens me voir et nous irons le chercher ensemble !_

 _\- Oui maman ! » s'exclama joyeusement le bambin._

 _« Maman ? s'enquit le petit garçon, piétinant la pelouse en courant vers l'objet de son attention._

 _\- Élian ? s'étonna la jeune femme, assise aux abords de la fontaine._

 _\- Pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda-t-il, inquiet._

 _\- Ce n'est rien trésor tout va bien ! » tenta-t-elle en détournant la tête._

 _Peu convaincu, le prince s'avança vers sa mère et leva ses petits bras en quête d'un câlin. Elle le prit sur ses genoux et le laissa enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou. Malgré toute la bonne volonté du garçon, ses larmes ne cessaient de couler tandis qu'elle murmurait d'une voix à peine audible, de multiples « pardon »._

.

Élian resserra la prise sur sa dague, une arme qu'il maîtrisait peu encore. Il tenta d'oublier ce rêve qui venait le hanter, des flashs de son enfance qui lui revenaient encore certaines nuits. Toujours ces mêmes souvenirs, les derniers qu'il avait gardé en mémoire peu avant la perte de sa mère. Hélas avec le temps, ses traits s'étaient faits de plus en plus troubles et il ne gardait d'elle que cette voix calme et affectueuse, et sa longue natte dorée.

Le jeune homme se ressaisit, ce n'était guère le moment de s'attarder à ses songes. Face à lui, son maître d'arme attendait patiemment qu'il fasse le premier pas, cependant le jeune Roi n'était pas si dupe. En un tour de main , son adversaire contrerait l'attaque sans difficultés s'il fonçait tête baissée. Il songea à une approche plus réfléchie et s'avança d'un pas, son petit bouclier fermement maintenu devant lui. L'homme qui lui faisait face esquissa un léger sourire, remarquant une ouverture qu'il ne manquerait pas d'exploiter. Il s'élança vers son disciple, plia un genou et étendit avec précision son bras afin d'atteindre le flanc du jeune homme. Mais à sa grande surprise, le brun bloqua son bras contre ses côtes à l'aide de son bouclier, le faisait lâcher prise et en une pirouette prestement exécutée fit pointer sa lame contre le cou de son maître, immobilisé.

Puis les deux hommes s'écartèrent, le maître d'arme acceptant sa défaite.

« Votre père aurait été fier de sa majesté.

\- Merci. Mais j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre. La polyvalence est ce que mon père souhaitait le plus me voir acquérir.

\- Vous êtes bien dure avec vous même Sire. Vos progrès sont pourtant très importants.

\- Hélas je crains que ça ne soit suffisant. » soupira le jeune homme.

Son maître d'arme ne dit rien, trop conscient de la douleur que lui inspirait encore la perte de son père, il y a seulement une année. Mais il savait également que si le jeune Roi était aussi exigeant avec lui même, c'est que justement son défunt parent en attendait beaucoup de lui de son vivant. Peut-être voulait-il se rattraper pour ses erreurs passées ? Avant cette tragédie, le prince ne s'était jamais intéressé à l'art du combat, préférant s'enfermer des heures durant pour s'adonner à l'un de ses passe-temps favoris : l'étude. Des œuvres iconographiques aux monuments d'écriture, qu'il s'agisse d'histoire ou de sciences mathématiques, une curiosité et une soif de savoir caractérisaient le jeune homme. Au grand damne du Roi, son fils ne semblait aucunement attacher la moindre importance à cet art pourtant si cher et essentiel à ses yeux.

De nombreuses querelles avaient éclaté par le passé et aujourd'hui les remords le rongeaient toujours. Sa majesté avait toujours été admirée par son peuple. En grand conquérant, il avait marché sur de nombreuses contrées et fait régner la paix à force de patience et de temps. Mais cette figure si respectable soit-elle avait toujours gardé un visage autoritaire sur son fils, unique souvenir de sa défunte épouse. Il n'avait toujours voulu qu'une chose : faire de son enfant un modèle et un souverain respecté.

Mais aujourd'hui, Élian était seul et souhaitait par dessus tout honorer la mémoire de son père, marchant sur les traces du combattant légendaire qu'il fut autrefois. Heureusement pour lui, il lui restait encore les conseillers qu'il lui avait laissé, en particulier Garètes qu'il connaissait depuis une dizaine d'année. Il l'avait toujours trouvé étrange, d'un calme glacial, d'une franchise presque coupante. Cependant, c'était quelqu'un en qui son père semblait avoir toute confiance, aussi il ne s'en formalisait guère.

Le jeune Roi rangeait soigneusement son arme parmi les autres, perdu dans ses réflexions quand le général Flysch fit irruption dans la petite salle.

« Sire ! Pardonnez mon entrée mais j'ai une nouvelle importante à vous annoncer !

Le brun fronça les sourcils et planta ses yeux sombres dans le regard sérieux du nouvel arrivant.

\- Et bien parlez donc, ne me laissez pas dans l'ignorance.

\- Bien sûr. Une nouvelle miraculeuse a fait son apparition.

\- Que dites-vous là ? Voilà qu'après cette Ladybug, un autre miraculeux nous tombe sur les bras ! Connaît-on son identité ?

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

\- Il s'agit de Ladywolf mon Roi.

\- Garètes ? Quand êtes-vous arrivé ?

\- J'ai simplement suivi notre bon général ici présent, j'ai tout de suite vu à son visage grimaçant que quelque chose l'ennuyait.

L'homme grisonnant tiqua à cette remarque.

\- On ne vous a jamais dit que suivre les gens était fort peu correct ? Et d'où tenez-vous de telles informations ?

\- Je vous trouve bien outrecuidant de m'adresser la parole sur ce ton. répliqua-t-il. Il semble simplement que mes informateurs soient plus efficaces que les vôtres.

\- Je vais vous en montrer de l'outrecuidance... s'énervait le général.

\- Messieurs s'il vous plaît, je suis fatigué de vous entendre vous quereller à chaque occasion ! Il est évident que cette discussion ne mènera à rien sauf à une violente dispute. Général, pouvez-vous m'en dire un peu plus sur cette apparition ?

\- Tout de suite sire, pardonnez-moi. Ladywolf, s'il s'agit vraiment de son prénom, est arrivée en fin de matinée. Nos soldats la tenaient mais elle a reçu de l'aide...

\- Chat noir. ajouta le conseiller. Encore une fois, les troupes du Général semblent s'être montrées inefficaces... Tout de même, est-ce si difficile de garder une porte !

\- Je ne vous permets pas !

\- Silence ! intervint le Roi. Vous êtes insupportables quand vous vous trouvez ensemble ! Cependant Général, reprit-il plus calmement, il est vrai que les miraculeux nous filent entre les doigts sans difficultés apparentes et cela m'inquiète grandement. Chat noir ne passait plus par ce portail mais à présent nous avons deux miraculeuses qui l'emploient.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta quelques instants, semblant réfléchir, ce que remarqua immédiatement son conseiller.

\- Mon Roi a quelque chose en tête ?

\- Il se peut, oui... répondit-il. J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir un moment.

\- Bien Sire. » répondirent ses deux interlocuteurs dans une courbette respectueuse.

Garètes s'éclipsa le premier, rejoignant prestement ses appartements. Il possédait l'une des plus luxueuses chambres, des boiseries finement sculptées au riche tapis aux détails foisonnants en passant par un imposant lit aux draps immaculés. L'homme encapuchonné comme à son habitude s'approcha de son bureau sur lequel avait été laissé un carnet largement ouvert. Il lut et relut les quelques lignes inscrites. Aucun doute possible, d'après la description que lui en avait fait le jeune soldat gracieusement récompensé ainsi que ces notes, il s'agissait bel et bien de Ladywolf. Un sourire satisfait se peignait sur ses fines lèvres. L'arrivée de Ladybug pour combler le duo le plus puissant parmi les miraculeux était déjà une nouvelle des plus réjouissantes. Il n'allait pas se plaindre si une autre venait s'ajouter à la liste, bien au contraire.

Le conseiller s'approcha de sa fenêtre où le soleil teignait les nuages d'une lueur orangée, le carnet toujours en main. Le moment était peut-être venu, il devait le mettre au courant.

.

 _Ladybug !_

Une sensation de lourdeur envahissait son crâne et ses jambes. Elle se sentait comme enfoncée dans un nuage de coton. Où était-elle ? Que s'était-il passé ?

 _Ladybug !_

Elle était complètement perdue dans les ténèbres. Ses yeux ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir, pourtant une voix lointaine l'appelait. Ou était-ce son imagination ?

« Jeune fille réveilles toi bon sang ! »

Marinette ouvrit brusquement les yeux, croisant le regard inquiet et agacé de Nomi.

« Et bien c'est pas trop tôt ! Tu nous as fait peur !

\- Qu'est-ce que... où suis-je ? »

Un rire mauvais s'éleva non loin d'elles, la percutant de plein fouet.

La Fée Tisseuse.

Tout lui revenait à présent. Les baisers fiévreux de son partenaire, des rubans rouges et jaunes s'accrochant à la barque et la faisant chavirer, une jeune femme à la longue chevelure rousse se présentant sous le nom de La Fée Tisseuse alors que Chat noir était tombé sur un toit à quelques mètres d'elle. Ladybug avait pu s'accrocher au bord d'un toit mais sous l'attaque du vilain, ses mains avaient lâché. Paralysée de stupeur, dans sa chute elle n'avait entendu que le cri déchirant de son coéquipier.

« Tu as eu de la chance d'être tombée dans un tas de foin ! Non mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez là-haut ! » s'énervait la gardienne.

La jeune femme ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, trop confondue par cet enchaînement d'événements. Ainsi donc ils avaient dérivé jusqu'au quartier de Nomi.

Elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte, abandonnée aux bras de son ami. Ses mains sur son flanc, son souffle mêlé au sien, ses lèvres gourmandes et impatientes... Mais qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle en était totalement bouleversée. Devait-elle regretter ? Elle s'était laissée guider par son envie sans même réfléchir aux conséquences. Cet échange avait été si ... délectable. Son cœur s'emballait rien qu'en y repensant et son visage la chauffait furieusement. Quoi qu'elle puisse en penser, l'ardeur qu'il avait mis dans ses baisers l'avait complètement renversée et étourdie.

Plusieurs cris la sortirent de ses songes. La panique commençait à s'installer chez les habitants de la plate-forme. Allongée sur le trottoir de bois, la brune voulut se redresser pour y voir plus clair, mais une douleur lancinante attaqua sa cheville gauche. De plus sa douleur à l'épaule semblait s'être réveillée, probablement par sa chute.

« Je te conseille de ne pas trop bouger pour l'instant ! indiqua Nomi. Tu dois être un peu sonnée et je pense que ta cheville n'est pas au mieux de sa forme.

\- Mais je dois rejoindre Chat noir !

\- Laisse le se débrouiller, tu ne pourras pas l'aider dans ton état ! Et puis il n'est pas seul. fit-elle remarquer.

Prenant appui sur ses coudes, la jeune femme aperçut non loin d'elle son coéquipier face à l'akumatisée. La Fée Tisseuse n'avait de Fée que le nom. Rien qu'en observant son visage imprégné de sournoiserie, on devinait aisément que sous cette superbe robe au corsage de satin rouge se cachait un esprit malveillant. Chat noir, assiégé par des attaques d'aiguilles évitait tant bien que mal les projectiles qui lui étaient adressés, bondissant de droite à gauche. En y regardant de plus près, Ladybug remarqua la présence de son ennemi de toujours, à l'abri derrière un baril. Cependant, la blonde n'était pas en reste et tentait de viser son adversaire par tous les moyens. Surprenante application de la part de la jeune femme qui laissa Ladybug perplexe. Elle n'aurait pas imaginé Chloé capable de tout secours mais elle s'était vraisemblablement trompée sur son compte. Peut-être n'était elle pas si exécrable ou égoïste qu'on puisse l'imaginer. À moins que ce ne soit là que le témoin d'une certaine affection pour son partenaire... Et ça, Marinette ne pourrait le tolérer !

La jeune femme s'exaspérait elle-même : il y a encore une seconde elle culpabilisait d'avoir succombé au charme de son acolyte et voilà que maintenant elle le revendiquait presque comme sa propriété !

Ce dernier se trouva d'ailleurs subitement en mauvaise posture. De longs rubans rouges et jaunes avaient insidieusement serpenté jusqu'à ses pieds pour se saisir de ses chevilles tandis que son adversaire maintenait son attention sur les aiguilles qu'elle lui lançait sans répit. Il fut soulevé pour sa plus grande surprise puis projeté contre le commerce le plus proche sous les cris de stupeur de ses deux compagnes.

« Alors Chat noir, vas-tu donc me donner ton miraculous ? De gré ou de force je l'aurai ! s'amusa la vilaine tout en s'approchant du garçon.

Sur sa ceinture étaient accrochées toutes sortes de matériel de couture dont une paire de ciseaux dont elle se saisit, le regard mauvais, prête à l'abattre sur le blond encore étourdi.

\- Chat non ! s'écria avec désespoir Marinette.

\- Miraculous respite, Chat noir ! »

Interloquée, la brune vit alors une fléchette d'argent traverser les airs et accomplir diverses pirouettes pour aller se ficher dans le bras du jeune homme, comme téléguidée. Une spirale blanche s'inscrivit alors en quelques secondes sous ses pieds, formant un cercle autour de lui alors que les ciseaux allaient l'atteindre. Mais lorsqu'ils touchèrent le garçon, rien ne se passa. L'arme rebondit simplement comme si elle venait de heurter un mur de métal. Passablement irritée, la Fée Tisseuse exécuta une autre tentative sans succès tandis que Chat noir pouvait en profiter pour se relever et la repousser avec force grâce à son bâton d'un violent coup dans l'abdomen.

« Mais enfin que s'est-il passé ? interrogea la brune, perplexe.

\- C'est le pouvoir spécial de Ladywolf. Il lui suffit de prononcer l'incantation ainsi que le nom de sa cible et la flèche ira automatiquement s'y planter. Sans le blesser évidement. Le but est tout de même de le protéger quelques secondes. expliqua Nomi, fière que sa nouvelle élève ait si vite compris l'utilisation de cette capacité.

\- C'est vraiment...

\- Génial n'est-ce pas ? Malheureusement l'effet s'est déjà escompté... »

En effet, les marques blanches s'effaçaient peu à peu des planches de bois, marquant la fin de ce court répit. Cependant, aussi courte soit-elle, cette protection transitoire avait permis au garçon d'infliger nombre de coups à son adversaire, la faisant lâcher prise sur sa paire de ciseaux. Sans attendre, il se saisit de l'objet et le brisa d'un geste vif à l'aide de son genou, libérant un sombre papillon que le yoyo de Ladybug s'empressa d'attraper. Malgré son état, ses réflexes ne manquaient pas à l'appel et elle était heureuse de pouvoir se rendre utile d'une certaine façon.

« Génial ! s'écria la brune, soulagée qu'il ait pu si vite s'en sortir.

\- Oh tu me flattes ma Lady ! s'amusa-t-il dans une courbette espiègle.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un petit rire devant les facéties de son partenaire avant d'écarquiller les yeux d'effroi. Ne comprenant pas ce brusque changement de comportement, le jeune homme n'eut le temps de faire un geste qu'il se trouva brutalement plaqué au sol. Ladywolf venait de lui éviter de gros ennuis en se jetant sur lui alors qu'une salve d'aiguilles l'avait presque atteint.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... » murmura-t-il, interdit.

La Fée Tisseuse se dressait derrière eux avec plus de rage qu'il n'en avait jamais vu. Sa robe s'était teintée d'un violet presque noir et ses cheveux s'assombrissaient peu à peu. Une fureur incommensurable éclatait dans ses yeux d'encre qui semblaient tout particulièrement s'adresser à lui.

D'une main ferme, la vilaine releva ses longs rubans mauves dans les airs, prête à les faire s'abattre sur les deux miraculeux qui se relevaient avec difficultés.

« Ma-mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! L'akuma a été purifié je ne comprends pas ! s'inquiétait la brune.

La gardienne passa une main tremblante dans ses courts cheveux d'ivoire, un geste mécanique qu'elle effectuait comme pour se rassurer.

\- Je crains que ce ne soit plus suffisant.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'enquit la jeune femme, anxieuse en voyant les deux miraculeux esquiver au mieux les attaques.

\- Je crains qu'avec les miraculous qu'il a récupéré par le passé, le Papillon n'ait fini par en maîtriser l'énergie pour l'utiliser à son avantage.

\- Autrement dit...

\- Il est devenu plus fort. » acheva Nomi.

Marinette se mordit la lèvre inférieure, inquiète au possible. C'était totalement inattendu. De plus la veille, ils avaient combattu un autre vilain et ça n'était pas arrivé ! Cela dit son endurance avait été fort impressionnante. Peut-être testait-il ses capacités ?

La situation allait de mal en pire et la jeune femme ne pouvait les laisser dans ce pétrin. Un flot de rubans retenus par la prise de la vilaine serpentait dans la rue, recouvrant peu à peu le sol d'une mer sombre et tumultueuse. Chat noir se projeta à l'aide de son bâton télescopique sur un toit, entraînant sa camarade blonde avec lui.

Il était temps d'agir face à ce déchaînement. Ladybug saisit fermement son yoyo, déterminée à leur venir en aide malgré son immobilité et l'état de faiblesse qu'éprouvait son corps endolori. Il s'envola dans les airs sous un « Miraculous Ladybug » pour laisser place à un étrange dispositif. Marinette croyait avoir une éolienne en modèle réduit entre les mains, le mât en moins. Sur un rotor activable par un gros bouton noir s'accrochaient des hélices rouges à pois. La jeune femme, observant les alentours, ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre comment il pourrait lui être.

Elle appuya avec empressement sur l'interrupteur avant de lancer l'objet au cœur de la masse sombre de tissus. Tournant à toute vitesse, les hélices entraînait avec elles les rubans et les enroulait si bien que, surprise, la Fée Tisseuse fut emportée par le mouvement, tentant désespérément de les retenir de ses deux mains.

Les deux miraculeux perchés en profitèrent pour bondir au sol et l'encercler. Ladybug voulut les rejoindre, faisant fit de la douleur et s'avança en boitillant vers leur adversaire. Prise en étau par les trois miraculeux, empêtrée dans ses propres rubans, elle leur jeta un regard ahuri.

Mais pour leur plus grande surprise, toute la noirceur dont elle était emprunte disparut brusquement. Sa robe perdit sa sombre couleur, revenant à un rouge éclatant puis à sa teinte initiale tandis que sa longue chevelure reprenait une pâle couleur rousse. Le regard vide, elle s'évanouit en reprenant son apparence normale sous les regards interloqués de ses opposants.

Une aura d'un sombre violet s'éleva du corps inconscient pour s'évaporer dans les airs. Voyant la dangereuse couturière à terre, la foule approchait peu à peu.  
« C'était quoi ça ! s'énerva Chloé, la première à reprendre contenance. Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que ces fameux ''vilains'' étaient si difficiles à battre ! reprocha-t-elle à la gardienne qui les rejoignait.

\- Du calme jeune fille, je ne savais pas encore lorsque nous nous sommes entretenues toutes les deux que les pouvoirs du Papillon étaient en train d'évoluer.

\- Oui et bien avant d'envoyer une jeune fille innocente se battre, renseignez-vous un peu mieux !

\- Elle vient de te dire qu'elle ne savait pas ! intervint la brune. Et nous non plus d'ailleurs alors sois un peu plus – Aïe !

Elle trébucha lourdement au sol sous l'œil inquiet de son partenaire. Il s'agenouilla aussitôt et posa une main frémissante sur son épaule.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- C'est juste ma cheville... » murmura-t-elle.

Dans ses yeux d'émeraude dansait une lueur soucieuse qu'elle n'aimait pas y voir.

Pourtant, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour sa coéquipière. Il pouvait encore sentir l'effroi qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'il l'avait vu tomber un peu plus tôt. Son cœur déjà bien agité par leur échange passionné avait failli lâcher à cette vision d'horreur. Heureusement pour eux, la chance avait souri à la jeune femme et elle s'en sortait plutôt bien pour une chute aussi conséquente. Après tant d'émotions, il n'avait qu'une envie, la prendre dans ses bras et ne plus la lâcher de peur qu'elle ne se blesse encore. Ses yeux bleus emplis de fatigue le préoccupait plus qu'il ne faudrait.

Elle ne le quittait pas du regard, comme un peu plus tôt, réveillant en lui ce désir qui le tiraillait sans relâche. S'il avait pu, il aurait fondu sur elle et se serait emparé de ses lèvres sans autre forme de préambule. Mais ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour se laisser aller à ses envies. Car si seuls les nuages avaient été témoins de leur écart auparavant, ici il y avait bien plus de spectateurs, en particulier une jeune femme blonde particulièrement remontée et une gardienne préoccupée par les événements récents. Et puis il ne fallait pas oublier les habitants trop curieux qui s'étaient approchés du champ de bataille.

Il l'aida à se redresser et lui offrit son aide pour se tenir debout, passant le bras de la brune au dessus de ses épaules et glissant sa propre main sur son flanc de manière à la maintenir.

La jeune femme se sentit foudroyée par le regard glacial que lui lançait Chloé. Rougissante, elle détourna les yeux et tenta de paraître totalement indifférente au contact de son partenaire.

Et pourtant... Ces doigts maintenant délicatement ses côtes la faisaient frissonner de la tête aux pieds, lui rappelant leur brûlante étreinte. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle tenta de calmer ses légers tremblements et jeta un bref regard au garçon. Était-ce des rougeurs qu'elle devinait sur ses joues ou simplement le fruit de son imagination délirante ?

« Il faut immédiatement que je vois Tikki et cet insupportable râleur qui lui sert de mari. intervint Nomi. Je dois leur parler de ce qu'il vient de se produire.

\- Ah vous parlez sûrement de ce Plagg, je le trouve absolument horripilant ! répliqua la blonde qui se souvenait encore de son entrevue avec le ténébreux gardien.

\- Ahhh ! Je suis contente d'avoir pour protégée une personne de bon sens telle que toi ! »

Ladybug et Chat noir échangèrent un regard exaspéré, ces deux là s'étaient plutôt bien trouvées finalement.

Ils entreprirent de s'éloigner et se mirent en marche, au grand damne de Marinette. Elle avait à peine découvert cette cité qu'il fallait déjà lui dire adieu. Seulement il fallait se ressaisir, il y avait bien plus important à faire que du tourisme, il en valait de la protection des habitants.

C'est ainsi qu'en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils se retrouvèrent sur une embarcation et entamèrent leur descente dans un calme presque cérémonieux. Chat noir n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, se contentant de la maintenir ou de l'aider à embarquer. Mal à l'aise, la jeune femme n'osait pas esquisser le moindre geste à son attention, déconcertée par ce mutisme plus qu'inhabituel chez le garçon.

Et s'il regrettait ? Et s'il ne savait plus comment réagir avec elle ? Et s'il ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole ?

Ce trop plein d'incertitudes la rendait nerveuse et anxieuse. Elle enroulait machinalement le ruban rouge de ses cheveux entre ses doigts, le regard perdu. Elle-même ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Parce qu'il y avait une chose qui occupait encore son esprit, une personne dont elle aurait voulu lui parler. Mais n'était-ce pas indélicat de parler de son amour passé au garçon qu'elle venait d'embrasser ?

Le contre coup de tous ces événements s'abattait sur elle telle une pluie de plomb et cela ne l'aidait en rien à réfléchir. Elle se sentait épuisée, éreintée, comme si on l'avait plongée dans l'eau à plusieurs reprises pour la lessiver puis qu' un troupeau de bœufs l'avait violemment piétinée.

.

Chat noir aida sa partenaire à descendre une fois arrivé aux abords du précipice tandis que Chloé et sa gardienne s'en allaient déjà récupérer les trois orniques. Sans même laisser le temps à la jeune femme de protester, il l'installa sur son ornique et se plaça derrière elle afin que Chloé et Nomi puissent disposer d'une monture chacune. Et puis surtout, ça lui permettait de garder un œil sur sa Lady dont l'état l'inquiéter beaucoup.

Malgré ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer, il était loin de regretter ce moment avec elle. Mais voilà, il y avait une chose qu'il devait lui dire et l'enchaînement d'événements l'avait empêché d'y réfléchir comme il l'aurait souhaité. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas lui cacher ce qu'il savait parce qu'il aurait juste le sentiment de lui mentir. Et puis quelle certitude avait-il qu'une fois son identité révélée, elle ne le repousserait pas et ne lui en voudrait pas pour le restant de ses jours ? Tout était allé si vite et maintenant qu'il avait osé franchir ce pas, il avait une peur grandissante de tout gâcher.

C'est pourquoi pour le moment il ne disait rien, trop absorbé par ses pensées et ses tourments, tentant de trouver un moyen d'aborder ce sujet délicat avec elle avant qu'ils n'aillent plus loin. Il savait aussi très bien qu'une certaine blonde le surveillait du coin de l'œil, visiblement peu favorable au contact qu'il avait établi avec sa coéquipière. Calée contre son torse, elle somnolait de plus en plus et il n'avait d'autre choix que de la maintenir de son bras, enroulé autour de sa taille. Oh certes, c'était loin d'être un supplice pour le garçon qui aurait pu rester des heures avec la jeune femme dans les bras. Mais il redoutait les regards foudroyants que lui lançait Ladywolf.

Lui même se sentait épuisé. La veille ils avaient déjà du combattre, ce matin il avait suivi sa Lady, puis Ladywolf était apparue, ils avaient dû parcourir un long chemin, pour ensuite de nouveau combattre et finalement se retrouver sur la route du retour alors que le soleil terminait sa course à l'horizon. Il avait l'impression d'avoir inspiré une grande goulée d'air à son réveil et de n'avoir pas pu la relâcher depuis.

.

Le chemin fut long, très long et c'est dans la pénombre qu'ils atteignirent le village de Mesmeroth. Chloé insista lourdement pour que Chat noir l'emmène au portail. D'après ses dires, elle devrait depuis longtemps être rentrée et devait se reposer pour des réceptions à venir. Contraint de la guider, le jeune homme confia sa partenaire à Nomi qui se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers le café, entraînant Ladybug qui peinait à suivre le rythme .

La gardienne ne prit pas même la peine de frapper à la porte et s'engouffra dans l'établissement aussi sûrement que si elle avait été chez elle.

« Nomi ? s'étonna la rouge en la voyant surgir par l'entrée secondaire. Je ne pensais pas te voir ici ! »

Voyant le visage grave de son ami ainsi que l'état de Ladybug, elle saisit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle les invita à la suivre, les menant dans son arrière cuisine tout en interpellant Plagg.

Marinette se sentait véritablement épuisée, aussi Tikki l'aida à enlever le déguisement qu'elle lui avait prêté et à s'installer sur un petit fauteuil.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut l'ermite ! provoqua Plagg, nerveux.

\- Garde tes insultes pour toi, je ne suis pas venue ici pour t'entendre râler ! pesta Nomi.

\- Elle a raison, je suppose que tu as de bonnes raisons pour venir ici. compléta Tikki, impatiente d'en savoir plus. D'ailleurs où sont Chat noir et Ladywolf, il ne leur ai rien arrivé j'espère !

\- Chat noir l'a raccompagné à la porte de lumière, il ne devrait plus tarder. répondit-elle rapidement.

Nomi planta son regard gris dans les yeux bleus de son amie, un air sombre tirant ses traits. Après un silence pesant, elle se décida enfin à parler.

\- Nous devons rassembler les gardiens, nous avons un nouveau problème.

Plagg perdit toute sa rancœur pour l'observer avec sérieux tandis que son épouse écarquillait de grands yeux.

\- Que se passe-t-il, tu m'inquiètes... prononça fébrilement Tikki.

\- C'est à propos du Papillon. »

.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le café, Chat noir sentit toute la tension qui y régnait. Vraisemblablement, Nomi avait expliqué la situation à laquelle ils avaient été confronté, laissant les deux autres gardiens dans un état de stupeur et d'inquiétude qui le fit frissonner. Tous les trois se tournèrent vers lui sans un mot avant que Tikki ne lui adresse la parole.

« Tu devrais aussi ramener Ladybug, elle s'est endormie et je crois qu'elle n'est pas au mieux de sa forme... »

Il acquiesça simplement, préoccupé par l'état de la jeune femme. Le jeune homme enleva à son tour la tenue que Plagg lui avait confié et s'approcha du fauteuil. Elle semblait si paisible qu'il n'osait pas la réveiller, du moins pas pour le moment. Il décida que la porter était une bonne solution et glissa son bras sous ses jambes avant de la ramener contre lui. Cela faisait déjà deux fois qu'il la portait comme ça alors qu'elle était inconsciente et il espérait qu'un jour il pourrait le faire avec son accord...

Il sortit de la pièce, laissant les gardiens dans leurs discussions. Le parfum de sa Lady lui montait sournoisement à la tête, le troublant d'autant plus dans ses réflexions.

 _« Quand vas-tu lui dire ? »_

Il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'avait voulu dire Chloé alors qu'il l'avait raccompagné et pourtant il avait fait comme s'il ne comprenait pas, trop surpris pour savoir quoi répondre.

 _«_ _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »_

Il avait à peine senti le baiser sonore qu'elle lui avait offert sur la joue avant de disparaître dans le portail.

 _« Adrien, je ne suis pas aussi naïve que tu sembles le penser. »_

Mais qu'avait-elle compris exactement ? Que derrière le masque de sa Lady se cachait Marinette et que cette dernière ignorait qui il était ? Ou qu'il était complètement fou de cette fille ? Ou les deux ?

Tout à ses interrogations, le jeune homme maintenait la jeune femme contre lui en traversant la forêt dans la nuit. Il n'avait pas envie de réveiller la belle endormie. Parce que d'une part ça signifierait devoir discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé et il savait son esprit trop confus pour ne pas dire de bêtises qu'il regretterait. Et puis il n'était pas certain de pouvoir se maîtriser maintenant qu'il avait goûté à ses lèvres sucrés et il ne voulait pas se laisser tenter sans avoir été franc avec elle auparavant. D'autre part parce que malgré le bruit de conversations dans le café ou le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru, elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée, preuve de son état de faiblesse. Sans compter sa blessure à l'épaule de la veille ainsi que celle à sa cheville. Il aurait trop peur de la laisser rentrer seule et qu'elle ne s'écroule au coin d'une rue.

Le jeune homme cherchait une solution pour qu'elle puisse rentrer sans encombre alors qu'il approchait de sa destination quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il grimaça rien qu'en imaginait les risques qu'il encourrait.

Que ne ferait-il pas pour cette fille ?

* * *

Bon, ça va ? Pas trop déçu ? Je l'espère mais je suis consciente que ce n'est pas du même calibre que ce que je vous ai offert la dernière fois... Cependant j'ai eu beau m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, je ne parviens pas à faire mieux... Bref rassurez-vous j'ai déjà bien en tête les prochains chapitres et j'ai déjà bien entamé le suivant. Sur ce, à très vite.

 _Lolocando : Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais impossible de te répondre de façon privée dooonc voilà... Bref, moi-même je n'en pouvais plus de les faire se tourner autour donc c'est un soulagement ! Cela dit ce n'est pas encore fini haha ! Tous tes compliments me touchent beaucoup, j'ai mis beaucoup d'application dans le chapitre précédent ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura tout de même convenu malgré mes incertitudes !_

 _Whiff : Si jamais moi-même je trouve le plan de ce monde fantastique, aucun doute que tu seras la première personne avec qui je le partagerai. Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir mon chapitre précédant t'a plu, j'y avais consacré beaucoup de travail. Et comme tu l'as si justement deviné, c'était trop beau pour être vrai, évidemment il y a des problèmes et de gros mêmes. Merci pour tes encouragements quand à la dynamique de ce trio de miraculeux, ce n'est pas toujours évident. Et encore une fois tu t'en doutais mais effectivement, petite scène sur le Roi ! Il faut dire que maintenant que je l'ai introduit, vous en entendrez souvent parler. Chloé est un personnage auquel j'ai envie de donner un peu plus d'humanité et de profondeur. Je ne veux pas rester simplement dans le personnage détestable et froid. J'espère que cette suite t'aura plu même si je pense que ce chapitre n'est pas le meilleur que j'ai pu vous offrir... Bref love à toi aussi et à très vite !_

 _Bubullina : En même temps, une île volante c'est difficile de la faire sans nuage haha ! Je connais "Si tu tends l'oreille" mais j'avoue que tout ce don je m'en souviens, c'est du fait que ce qui est loin est très grand et ce qui est proche est petit, quelque chose du genre. Bon j'espère que malgré ces références tu as tout de même apprécié ! Et non comme tu le vois, ils ne sont pas monté trop haut mais sont bien retombés ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite t'aura plu !_


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonsoir bonsoir, me revoilà donc pour la suite de cette histoire. Et je dois dire que ça n'a pas été une mince affaire. Non, cette fois, pas de panne d'écriture, plutôt une panne technique. Après 6 ans de bons et loyaux services, mon ordinateur a décidé que son chemin s'arrêterait ici. Et donc, le temps de trouver le matériel adéquat pour récupérer les données de mon disque dur, et bien au lieu d'avoir ce chapitre lundi passé, vous l'avez aujourd'hui. Ça ne change peut-être pas grand chose pour vous mais croyez moi, l'attente a été longue... Bref en tout cas maintenant c'est réglé alors je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre, on se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre XII**_

Marinette ouvrit péniblement les yeux et tenta de se repérer dans la pénombre. Ces draps roses, cette commode sur sa gauche, le cadre représentant ses parents juste au dessus, aucun doute : elle était dans sa chambre.

Mais comment diable avait-elle pu atterrir ici ? La dernière chose dont elle se souvienne c'est du café et des gardiens. Ou peut-être aussi une présence, chaude et rassurante. Et la pluie, glaciale et intense. Elle n'était pas certaine de ses propres souvenirs.

Elle se redressa comme elle put mais fut prise d'un violent vertige qui la cloua au lit. Le locataire qui jouait du tambour dans sa tête ne perdait rien pour attendre. Son épaule la gênait un peu mais le plus douloureux restait sa cheville même si elle avait bien moins mal qu'auparavant. Elle s'assura d'ailleurs par quelques mouvements que rien de grave ne l'empêcherait de bouger comme elle voudrait.

Prenant sur elle, la jeune femme se releva pour au moins s'asseoir non sans laisser échapper un juron d'agacement. Soudain, des pas se firent entendre.

« Marinette ? »

Alya entra en trombe dans la chambre, un pâle sourire sur les lèvres.

« Alya ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! s'exclama la rousse en s'asseyant près de son amie. Tu as dormi toute la nuit et la journée d'aujourd'hui ! Il est déjà vingt heure tu sais !

La brune écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elle se savait fatiguée mais à ce point, c'en était presque inquiétant. Quand elle y réfléchissait, étant donnée l'intensité des combats et de ces derniers jours, il était normal que son corps s'épuise.

\- En plus ton entraîneur m'a dit que tu avais fait une mauvaise chute et que tu t'étais blessée !

 _Woh woh woh une minute_ , elle avait bien entendu ?

\- Comment ça mon entraîneur ? Tu as vu Ch... Plagg ? se reprit-elle vivement.

\- Oui c'est lui qui m'a appelé hier soir pour venir te chercher ! Enfin tu sais je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu... »

 _._

 _N'ayant toujours aucune nouvelle de sa meilleure amie, Alya tournait en rond dans sa chambre quand son téléphone sonna, affichant le numéro de la jeune femme._

 _« Marinette ? Ça va pas de me faire des frayeurs comme ça ! Tu pourrais me rép-_

 _\- Heum... En fait ce n'est pas Marinette. répondit une voix masculine visiblement embarrassée._

 _La jolie rousse mit un petit instant avant de s'énerver aussitôt._

 _\- Qui êtes-vous ? Où est Marinette ? J'espère que vous ne lui avez rien fait parce que sinon-_

 _\- Calmez-vous !interrompit le jeune homme. C'est... son entraîneur._

 _\- Plagg ?_

 _\- Euh oui c'est ça, Plagg. En fait je me demandais si vous pouviez passer prendre Marinette, elle n'est pas vraiment en état de rentrer seule..._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?_

 _\- Elle a fait une mauvaise chute, dans... les escaliers, tout à l'heure. Et je crois qu'elle est vraiment épuisée, elle s'est endormie !_

 _\- Oh je vois, c'est tout Mari ça ! J'y pense, vous pouvez la garder si vous voulez, après tout j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez déjà dormi ensemble ! tenta la rousse._

 _Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre au bout du fil avant qu'il ne reprenne, vraisemblablement gêné par cette proposition._

 _\- E-en fait pas tout à fait non... Et de toute façon, je ne peux pas ce soir, je suis... occupé !_

 _\- Oh je vois, j'ose espérer qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un rendez-vous galant parce qu'il se pourrait que je sois dans l'obligation de régler son compte à cette malheureuse. Pour le bien de ma meilleure amie, vous comprenez ? provoqua-t-elle de nouveau, guettant sa réaction._

 _Un rire nerveux lui répondit tout d'abord._

 _\- Euh non, rassurez-vous je ne suis pas intéressé par d'autres..._

 _\- Donc mon amie vous intéresse ?_

 _\- Hum c'est une... excellente élève !_

 _\- Vous vous fichez de moi ?_

 _\- Excusez moi mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi ! Je vais vous envoyer l'adresse où nous nous trouvons par message. Pourrez-vous venir ?_

 _\- Oui bien sûr... répondit-elle avec lassitude, empoignant ses clefs de voiture. »_

.

Marinette avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa cage thoracique tant il cognait dans sa poitrine tandis qu'Alya lui racontait leur échange téléphonique. La rousse semblait très fière d'elle et observait avec jubilation le visage de son amie s'empourprer de plus en plus.

« En tout cas tu n'avais pas menti, il a tout ce qu'il faut pour plaire ! continuait-elle.

\- Co-comment ça ? Tu l'as vu ?

\- Pas vraiment non, enfin pas son visage... Quand je suis arrivée devant le bâtiment qu'il m'avait indiqué, tu étais assise sous un abris bus et il attendait devant, sous la pluie avec un journal au dessus de la tête ! Il a baissé la tête donc je ne voyais que le bas de son visage et quand je me suis présentée il s'est vite retourné en me remerciant et disant qu'il allait être en retard.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu dis que-

\- Ah mais je ne parlais pas de son visage, même si je suis certaine qu'il est aussi séduisant que ce corps svelte et musclé qu'on devinait à travers sa chemise blanche complètement trempée !

\- Alya !

\- Quoi ? Oh je sais je n'ai pas à me plaindre j'ai Nino, mais quand même tu tapes dans le luxe toi !

\- Je-je ne tape dans rien du tout ! » balbutia la jeune femme, le visage cramoisie.

La description que lui donnait son amie lui fit regretter d'avoir été inconsciente à ce moment là. Ainsi donc Chat noir avait passé la porte de lumière et avait même contacté son amie. Elle lui avait déjà parlé de sa colocataire mais lui avait-elle donné son nom ? Peut-être bien, après tout elle ne se souvenait plus très en détails de ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire à propos d'Alya. Mais une autre conséquence lui tomba dessus comme une douche froide. Il l'avait vu. Sans costume, sans masque, juste Marinette aussi ordinaire se trouvait-elle. Inconsciente qui plus est.

Ce constat la fit pâlir. Comment avait-il réagi en la voyant ? Peut-être qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas ? La jeune femme totalement épouvantée n'écoutait même plus Alya qui pourtant semblait attendre une réponse de sa part.

« Euh quoi ?

\- Je disais que je comprenais pour ta cheville et ton épaule, maladroite comme tu es ça ne m'étonne même pas que tu sois tombée mais pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi fatiguée ?

Elle chercha quelque chose à lui répondre et qui soit plausible.

\- En fait... je pense que c'est le rythme de ces derniers temps ! J'ai beaucoup de boulot et parfois je dois bosser la nuit pour finir des projets ! Plus mes entraînements...

\- Hum... Peut-être que tu devrais réduire tes entraînements. suggéra-t-elle.

Voyant le visage de Marinette s'attrister à cette remarque, elle ajouta malicieusement :

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois moins voir ton très cher Plagg, juste faire moins d'efforts physiques et le rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances !

\- Tu as raison. acquiesça la jeune femme, soulagée de voir que son amie se contentait de cette explication.

\- Au fait, quand je t'ai aidé à te hisser dans la voiture, tu somnolais et tu disais des choses vraiment... bizarres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? craignait la brune.

\- Tu parlais de papillon et de fée... et de chat noir aussi. Vous lisez des contes de fée quand vous vous voyez ou quoi ? plaisanta-t-elle.

\- E-euh non ! Mais bon tu sais j'étais très fatiguée, j'ai du simplement délirer un peu ! ajouta-t-elle dans un rire nerveux.

-Hum si tu le dis... répondit son amie, perplexe. Bon je te laisse te reposer, et j'ai prévenu ton école que tu étais malade ! J'ai aussi prévenu tes parents que tu te reposais et que tu avais fait une petite chute sans gravité.

\- Oh merci, tu es vraiment géniale ! Je les appellerai tout à l'heure.

\- Ouais je sais ! En tout cas demain tu restes ici ! Je veux être certaine que tu as bien récupéré avant de te laisser repartir.

\- Alya !

\- Non non j'insiste ! Et puis ton bel entraîneur m'a dit de prendre soin de toi donc je m'y applique ! »

Touchée, Marinette laissa son amie sortir de la chambre et se rallongea sur son lit, l'esprit en ébullition.

…

Cela faisait déjà deux jours que le jeune homme avait déposé sa partenaire devant le bâtiment de réception et depuis, il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle. Bien entendu, il se doutait bien qu'elle devait prendre un repos plus que mérité et se remettre de ses blessures. Affalé sur son canapé, il attendait patiemment que le moment de la réunion entre les gardiens arrive sans pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à Marinette et au risque qu'il avait pris pour la ramener à bon port.

Dès qu'il avait passé la porte, son attention avait irrémédiablement été accaparée par la jeune femme endormie dans ses bras. Il ne l'avait qu'aperçu la dernière fois mais à présent, il pouvait détailler son visage démasqué avec toute la fascination qu'elle lui inspirait. Il l'avait pourtant déjà vu, plus jeune, mais il avait eu le sentiment de redécouvrir cette peau laiteuse que seules quelques tâches de rousseurs éparses venaient troubler. De contempler comme pour la première fois ses cils scandaleusement longs et ses mèches sombres égarés sur son front.

Il avait du mobiliser tout le sang-froid dont il pouvait disposer pour résister à l'appel de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Le simple souvenir de cette vision le fit frissonner.

Heureusement pour lui, Adrien savait que Marinette vivait avec sa meilleure amie qui ne pouvait être qu'Alya et d'après ce qu'elle lui avait dit, cette dernière pensait que la jeune femme voyait un entraîneur de self défense. Il avait d'abord pensé à la ramener chez elle lui même mais voilà, il ne connaissait pas son adresse. Enfin si celle de ses parents, mais ça aurait été trop compliqué et puis surtout, il ne voulait pas s'éterniser et prendre le risque qu'elle ne se réveille entre ses bras sur la route ou pire encore, chez elle alors qu'il s'y serait introduit comme un voleur. Il n'avait donc eu d'autres choix que de contacter Alya et lui donner rendez-vous.

Seulement voilà, aussi parfait soit-il, son plan comportait un détail qui aurait pu causer de gros problèmes s'il ne s'en était pas vite rendu compte : sa camarade rousse connaissait son visage et même s'il avait mûri, il restait tout à fait reconnaissable. Quand il était sorti, la pluie déferlait avec force lui donnant un prétexte pour masquer au moins en partie son visage et à défaut de trouver le moindre parapluie, il s'était rabattu sur un modeste journal...

Ce qui le troublait le plus dans cette affaire, c'était les allusions douteuses qu'Alya avait proféré au téléphone. Il semblait en tout cas que sa partenaire avait parlé de lui à son amie, au moins suffisamment pour qu'elle en vienne à tenir de tels propos. Et ce simple constat mettait son cœur en fête. Sachant ça, il lui serait difficile de résister à la tentation la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait, d'autant plus qu'il y avait déjà goûté une fois, pour son plus grand délice.

Il soupira de lassitude, tourmenté par ses états d'âme qui lui criaient qu'il devrait être honnête avant de s'embourber plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais comment aborder la chose ?

L'heure arrivait, il devait rejoindre les gardiens et assurer leur protection, au cas où. Chloé qui était revenue la veille pour s'exercer un peu et discuter avec Nomi ne pourrait être présente ce soir, il fallait donc qu'il endosse seul cette responsabilité. Comme avant, en fin de compte.

.

Enfin, elle pouvait déambuler comme elle le souhaitait et ça lui fit un bien fou. Alya avait concédé à la laisser faire un petit tour en cette fin d'après-midi. Elle avait été au petit soin avec son amie malgré ses protestations et n'avait eu de cesse de s'inquiéter de son état. Ces deux jours de repos avaient fait beaucoup de bien à Marinette, même si elle avait eu du mal à tenir en place. Cette petite sortie en solitaire était la bouffée d'air qui lui manquait. Elle était parvenue à convaincre son amie rousse qu'elle se sentait beaucoup mieux et qu'elle souhaitait sortir un peu. Elle ressentait encore quelques douleurs mais absolument rien de contraignant ou d'insupportable.

La jeune femme laissait courir le vent frais sur son visage avec régal, prenant soin de maintenir contre elle son manteau avec prudence. La fraîcheur de l'automne avait quelque chose de revigorant et elle appréciait grandement cette ballade sur un tapis de feuilles rougeoyantes. Malgré son air flâneur, elle savait parfaitement où elle allait et empruntait les petites ruelles avec assurance pour se diriger tout droit vers sa boutique favorite. Elle ne payait pas de mine, épinglée entre deux grandes enseignes mais la jeune femme y trouvait toujours de quoi assouvir ses pulsions créatrices. Il lui manquait quelques rubans et un tissu souple pour un projet dont on l'avait mise au courant par mail.

Cependant malgré toute sa bonne volonté, même en passant le seuil du petit commerce et en saluant la gérante, ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Comme toujours un mystérieux félin venait accaparer ses songes, en particuliers depuis leur échange fiévreux. Tout en cherchant l'étoffe qui conviendrait le mieux sur les étagères, Marinette se sentait fébrile. Sa courte période de repos lui avait permis de réfléchir et elle s'était rendue à l'évidence qu'elle devait lui parler de son ancien camarade si elle voulait passer à autre chose, enfin surtout à son chaton préféré. Si toutefois il voulait encore d'elle même après l'avoir vu, une autre incertitude qui venait s'ajouter à sa pile de doutes...

Anxieuse, elle récupéra des bobines de rubans et régla ses achats sans plus attendre. Elle savait qu'Alya serait absente ce soir et elle comptait bien en profiter pour retrouver le jeune homme et surtout, lui parler.

Alors qu'elle reprenait la route vers son appartement, un panneau publicitaire attira son attention. Une photo qu'elle connaissait dans ses moindres détails la plongea dans un émoi si brutal qu'elle se sentit chanceler. Elle resserra la prise sur la lanière de son sac et sentit son cœur se serrer.

 _Disparu depuis maintenant trois ans, le jeune mannequin Adrien Agreste reste malgré tout dans le cœur des parisiens._

.

Le soleil s'éloignait déjà à l'horizon tandis que la plupart des gardiens attendaient patiemment les derniers arrivants. Il avait été décidé qu'ils se retrouveraient dans une petite clairière au fin fond de la sombre forêt. Plagg avait en effet remarqué que des oreilles indiscrètes et suspectes traînaient de plus en plus à Mesmeroth et le café n'était donc plus le meilleur endroit pour se retrouver. Quelques gardiens n'avaient pas pu répondre à l'appel, mais globalement, une grande majorité était présente.

Chat noir connaissait pratiquement tous les gardiens présents. Il y avait bien évidemment Wayzz et son étrange chevelure verte, faisant toujours preuve d'une grande sagesse. Il semblait prendre des nouvelles auprès de Nomi qu'il voyait peu souvent. Yoki, la gardienne du miraculous de la libellule sautillait joyeusement auprès de Tikki, faisant voler sa robe d'un bleu métallique, heureuse de revoir une amie de longue date. Sa gaieté contagieuse redonnait le sourire à la rouge qui attendait l'arrivée d'autres gardien.

Pawa, un homme d'une carrure impressionnante attendait patiemment contre un rocher. Le brun n'était pas un grand bavard et préférait observer de loin. Si le garçon ne se trompait pas, il était le gardien du miraculous de l'ours.

Le jeune homme aidait son mentor qui pestait contre de malheureuses souches d'arbre. Tikki avait suggéré qu'ils utilisent ces troncs pour s'asseoir et bien évidemment, ne voulant pas la laisser faire Plagg avait pris les devant. Mais voilà, tout seul, ce n'était pas si évident à déplacer...

« Et bien c'est pas trop tôt, j'ai cru que tu allais me laisser comme ça ! » râla le ténébreux.

Le blond se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. On ne le changerait jamais alors pourquoi s'entêter.

« Ladybug n'est toujours pas revenue ? s'enquit le gardien tout en grimaçant sous le poids des souches.

\- Euh non... Pourquoi cette question ? s'étonna le jeune homme, déstabilisé.

\- Parce que tu as l'air ailleurs...

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport. se risqua-t-il.

Son gardien se redressa avec un air amusé sur le visage.

\- Vraiment ? »

Le visage du jeune homme se décomposait lentement. D'abord Chloé, maintenant Plagg. Était-ce si évident que ça ? C'en était presque vexant. Enfin, après tout ils se côtoyaient depuis de nombreuses années, Plagg devait le connaître bien plus qu'il ne l'imaginait. C'était à la fois effrayant et rassurant de se sentir cerné de la sorte. Mais c'était là une preuve que malgré sa mauvaise humeur et l'indifférence présumée dont il pouvait faire preuve, son mentor gardait toujours un œil sur lui et s'était d'une certaine façon attaché à son protégé. Enfin ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Tout à ses réflexions, il entendit des bruits de pas venir dans leur direction. Deux nouveaux gardiens arrivaient, l'un se maintenait avec noblesse sur une cane aux ramifications rappelant le bois d'un renne, l'autre, une femme à la démarche féline l'accompagnait avec un sourire énigmatique.

« Je ne les connais pas je crois. remarqua le garçon.

\- Celui avec ses grands airs c'est Sodai, le gardien du miraculous du cerf. commença Plagg. Et l'autre, une femme à qui il vaut mieux ne jamais en dire trop...

\- Cela me fait plaisir à moi aussi de te revoir Plagg, salua sarcastiquement la concernée tandis que son compagnon d'un certain âge, essoufflé, s'installait sur un tronc.

Elle se tourna vers Adrien qui se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise sous son regard dorée et perçant.

\- Chat noir je présume, nous n'avons jamais été présentés !

\- Et c'est peut-être mieux comme ça... grommela Plagg.

\- Oh toi on sait tous que la seule personne que tu supportes c'est toi même, ou peut-être Tikki ! intervint Nomi. Alors viens t'asseoir et arrête de râler !

Vexé, il se dirigea vers la blanche afin de lui exprimer le fond de sa pensée, laissant le jeune homme seul avec cette inconnue.

\- Je me nomme Saino. Je suis la gardienne du miraculous du Lynx. Enchantée de te rencontrer !

\- Euh moi aussi...

\- Dis moi mon garçon, n'es-tu pas accompagné ? » demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

Le sort devait s'acharnait contre lui, il n'y avait d'autres explications possibles... Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle et voilà qu'on lui rappelait encore son absence. Heureusement pour lui, Plagg l'interpella pour qu'elle les rejoigne, interrompant cet étrange échange. Elle secoua la tête d'un air résigné, faisant balancer ses cheveux blonds-gris avant de se diriger vers le petit groupe.

Le garçon s'éloigna quelque peu, préférant guetter les alentours tandis que Nomi prenait la parole pour expliquer la situation aux autres gardiens.

Il fit le tour de la petite clairière, entendant d'une oreille distraire le récit de la louve solitaire. Pour le moment, il n'y avait rien à signaler à son grand soulagement. Cela étant, il savait que chacun avait pris de grandes précautions pour venir ici. Et puis, il n'était pas interdit d'aller se balader dans la forêt.

De plus, même s'il restait le seul miraculeux présent, les gardiens étaient loin d'être des incapables. Peut-être Sodai et Wayzz, les plus vieux étaient moins vigoureux mais les autres étaient après tout censés pouvoir enseigner au moins les bases du combat à leur disciple. Même Tikki pouvait se montrer redoutable, mais c'était sans compter le comportement surprotecteur de Plagg, un caractère insoupçonné chez lui. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs trouvé enchanté lorsque Chat noir avait insisté pour entraîner lui même sa Lady, prétextant que ce serait plus enrichissant dans la mesure où ils seraient partenaires. Évidemment, la rouge n'avait pu lui refuser, décelant probablement avant qui que ce soit, l'intérêt que lui portait déjà malgré lui le garçon.

Lorsqu'il revint vers le groupe, les gardiens semblaient discuter du nouveau pouvoir du Papillon.

« Nous ne pouvons pas continuer à laisser cet individu semer la terreur. commenta Sodai en frappant du sol avec sa cane. Il est clair que comme l'a présumé Nomi, il monte en puissance.

\- C'est effrayant... ajouta Yoki, perdant son enthousiasme habituel.

\- Certes mais il y a tout de même un détail qui m'interpelle. intervint Saino.

Ses yeux dorés brillaient d'une lueur d'intérêt. Ou était-ce le reflet des flammes du feu de camp ?

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, les trois miraculeux n'ont pas eu à intervenir pour l'arrêter, elle s'est évanouit d'elle même c'est bien ça ?

\- En effet. répondit Nomi.

\- Ce qui signifie donc que même s'il a acquis une nouvelle capacité - on peut supposer qu'il s'agisse d'un contrôle peut-être plus direct avec sa victime - il ne la maîtrise pas encore.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est important, ce qu'il faut c'est le trouver et lui régler son compte ! s'emporta Pawa qui était resté jusqu'à présent contre son rocher.

\- J'allais y venir. reprit-elle. Mais pour y parvenir il faut le retrouver. Et je pense que la meilleure chose à faire serait de laisser s'échapper l'akuma lors de la prochaine attaque.

\- Tu voudrais qu'on le suive si je comprends bien. interrompit Plagg. Mais nous avons déjà essayé ça avec Chat noir et-

\- Chat noir était seul. fit-elle remarquer. Aujourd'hui il ne l'est plus et nous pouvons nous même nous mobiliser pour tenter de suivre sa trace.

\- D'accord mais comment être sûr qu'il va de nouveau attaquer ? interrogea Tikki. Je veux dire, il s'est arrêté pendant plusieurs semaines déjà auparavant.

\- Et bien si j'ai bien suivi le raisonnement de Saino, répondit Wayzz avec calme, il ne se maîtrise pas. Il est donc logique qu'il en vienne à multiplier les attaques pour tenter de contrôler cette capacité ou alors pour essayer d'obtenir la puissance qui lui manque en récupérant les miraculous de Chat noir, Ladybug et Ladywolf.

\- C'est exact. approuva-t-elle. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il va de nouveau frapper, et ça devrait arriver très vite. De plus s'il veut acquérir plus de pouvoir, il va forcément tenter de frapper là où les miraculeux se trouveront.

\- Si elle a raison alors nous devrions ne pas trop nous éloigner pour aider les miraculeux à suivre l'akuma non ? suggéra Yoki qui malmenait nerveusement de ses doigts sa robe bleue.

\- Non au contraire nous devrions couvrir une grande surface, en tout cas des endroits stratégiques. corrigea Plagg, un air grave sur le visage. Les miraculeux devront se trouver le plus souvent possible dans un même endroit et en ce qui nous concerne, il faudra nous placer dans les alentours.

\- Je suis d'accord. poursuivit Saino. Je pense que les points cardinaux sont déjà un bon début comme repère. Nous devrions nous installer dans des endroits en hauteur et guetter l'akuma le moment venu pour indiquer la direction aux miraculeux. »

La discussion battait son plein et Chat noir écoutait attentivement les propositions des gardiens, tentant de suivre tant bien que mal les propos de chacun. Le jeune homme comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi Plagg se méfiait de la gardienne du miraculous du Lynx. Elle comprenait beaucoup de choses en peu de temps et semblait très bien savoir où elle allait. Certes il n'aurait pas été difficile d'arriver aux mêmes conclusions qu'elle mais à peine avait-elle entendu le récit de Nomi qu'elle avait déjà une idée en tête.

Ils débattirent des points stratégiques où ils pourraient se placer, seuls ou par deux. Tikki proposa à ceux qui le souhaitaient de les loger, ce qu'acceptèrent volontiers Sodai, Wayzz et Yoki. Les autres préférèrent s'installer seul avec un petit campement de fortune près du lieu où ils seraient affiliés.

La réunion dura encore un long moment, jusqu'à ce que les grandes lignes de leur plan soient établies, puis le groupe se sépara avec toute la discrétion possible. Chat noir délaissa son gardien, Tikki et leurs invités après quelques rapides salutations, puis amorça son retour vers sa petite cabane. Toute cette histoire lui avait échauffé l'esprit et il lui tardait de retrouver le calme de son chez-lui.

.

Le jeune homme atteignit rapidement son cabanon et grimpa quatre à quatre son échelle. Mais avant de porter sa main sur la poignée, il remarqua que sa porte était entre-ouverte. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Alarmé, il entra silencieusement et avec lenteur, son bâton à la main, prêt à riposter si on venait à l'attaquer. Son excellente vision lui permettait de voir très distinctement malgré l'absence de lumière et son cœur s'arrêta quand il vit une silhouette blottie dans son canapé. Et pas n'importe laquelle.

« Ma Lady ? prononça-t-il avec étonnement.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise, lui faisant prendre conscience de la situation.

\- Ch-Chat ?

Le garçon s'empressa d'allumer quelques bougies pour éclairer la pièce.

\- Qui d'autre ? sourit-il. Tu m'as fait peur tu sais, j'ai cru que quelqu'un avait découvert mon repère ! On a pas idée de rester dans le noir comme ça !

\- Ex-excuse moi... murmura-t-elle presque.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils : quelque chose n'allait pas et il le sentait bien. Anxieux, imaginant qu'elle allait peut-être le rejeter mais surtout inquiet, il s'accroupit face à elle.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea-t-il doucement pour ne pas la brusquer.

Elle redressa enfin la tête et il put voir dans ses yeux d'ordinaire si pétillant, toute la peine qu'elle portait.

\- Chat … il faut que … que je te parle de quelque chose. Mais avant ça...

\- Je suis désolé. intervint-il. Je t'ai ramené à ton insu l'autre jour, mais tu avais l'air si épuisée...

\- Ne t'excuse pas, c'est juste que … tu m'as vu, enfin je veux dire sans le masque.

\- Ah, oui. concéda-t-il.

\- E-et donc euh j-je … balbutia-t-elle le regard fuyant, embarrassée.

Il eut un petit rire qui la surprit et avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps d'esquisser un geste, il encadra son visage de ses mains et l'embrassa sur le front. Il planta ensuite son regard dans le sien et lui offrit un sourire rassurant. La jeune femme se sentit touchée et soulagée, mais restait embarrassée par cette proximité qui malgré sa gêne lui réchauffait le cœur.

\- Tu dois me prendre pour une idiote... souffla-t-elle.

\- Non pas du tout. assura-t-il, le regard brillant d'intensité.

À sa grande surprise, le garçon se redressa et s'installa dans le canapé, juste derrière elle, lui permettant de reposer contre son torse. Il posa avec malice son menton au dessus de sa tête.

\- Et si tu me disais ce dont tu voulais me parler à l'instant.

Il la sentit se tendre et lui laissa le temps qu'il lui fallait pour se caler et trouver ses mots, enserrant sa taille pour l'encourager.

\- En fait je devais te parler de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de très important à mes yeux.

\- Ah.

Ce fut à son tour de se tendre, réalisant qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à une chose qui pourtant aurait du être l'une de ses premières préoccupations. Peut-être quelqu'un avait-il déjà son cœur.

\- Quelqu'un qui a disparu. Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de sa disparition. Ça fait trois ans. termina-t-elle fébrilement.

Le souffle du garçon se coupa. Elle n'était quand même pas en train de parler de...

\- Il s'appelait Adrien, Adrien Agreste.

Le jeune homme se crispa totalement, suffoqué par les paroles de sa partenaire. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, il la laissa continuer son discours, pétrifié.

\- C'était un ami que j'appréciais beaucoup. En fait pour être honnête, je l'admirai énormément. Elle s'arrêta un instant et eut un petit rire nerveux. Enfin Alya aurait pu carrément te dire que j'en étais folle amoureuse et je dois dire, qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort...

Au fil de son discours, son coéquipier avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, complètement hébété et stupéfait.

\- Enfin bref je ne vais pas te raconter toute sa vie mais son père a disparu lui aussi, un ou deux mois avant sa propre disparition. La police a eu beau les chercher partout, l'un comme l'autre ils étaient introuvables... Et aujourd'hui encore, personne ne sait ce qu'il leur ait arrivé ni même si leurs disparitions sont liées.

Elle se tut quelques instants, pensant que son partenaire voulait la laisser parler comme bon lui semblait sans l'interrompre.

\- Je sais que c'est étrange de te parler de ça. Mais je crois que j'en avais besoin parce que tu vois, j'ai … j'ai envie de passer à autre chose... En-enfin tu vois, après ce qu'il s'est passé en-entre nous je … Chaton j-je crois que... Chat ?

La jeune femme s'était retournée pour achever sa dernière phrase et l'expression interdite et tourmentée qu'il affichait lui firent l'effet d'un coup de massue. Elle se sentit submergée par un sentiment de honte indescriptible.

\- Je ne peux pas... murmura-t-il.

\- Je-je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas du... souffla-t-elle.

\- Non ma Lady, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! se rattrapa-t-il.

Ne comprenant pas, la brune attendit avec angoisse qu'il poursuive.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que … Je ne veux pas te mentir.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

\- Je t'ai suivi il y a quelques jours parce que... parce que j'avais des doutes par rapport à ton identité.

\- Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que …

\- Que je te connais … Marinette …

Elle eut un mouvement de recul, complètement perdue.

\- Je t'ai dit que plus personne ne m'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte parce que... J'ai perdu ma mère étant plus jeune et quand je me suis enfui ici, je venais juste de perdre mon père, mystérieusement disparu.

Son pouls s'était brutalement accéléré face à ces révélations. Elle se sentait défaillir.

Le jeune homme se détacha un peu d'elle alors qu'une aura sombre et verte l'entourait soudainement pour aller se concentrer dans sa chevalière, faisant disparaître masque et costume.

\- Je … c'est moi Adrien. »

* * *

 _Hahaha je me sens diabolique de finir ainsi. Mais voilà c'est ainsi que s'achève ce chapitre. 'Court loin pour éviter les projectiles'_

 _Non plus sérieusement, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre d'une importance capitale. Pour moi en tout cas._

 _Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous pensiez que Chat noir déposerait sa Lady directement chez elle mais... non. J'ai préféré créer cette situation avec Alya._

 _Je sais aussi que le passage sur les gardiens n'étaient peut-être pas évident à suivre, en particulier parce que j'introduis plusieurs personnages nouveaux d'un coup. J'espère avoir été le plus claire possible. Enfin vous avez du remarquer que Saino sort du lot. Pour votre information personnelle et pour que vous compreniez pourquoi justement je leur ai donné ces noms, je vous ai fait une sorte de petit récapitulatif ci-après..._

 _Bon sinon évidemment j'ai conscience que la dernière partie va vous frustrer. M'enfin n'ayez craintes, je ne vais pas laisser ce suspense trop longtemps. Quoique... D'accord j'arrête de vous provoquer !_

 _Juste un détail, depuis le début de mon histoire je n'ai pas parlé du père d'Adrien et ce n'était pas un hasard. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi._

 _Sur ce je vous laisse et je vous dis à bientôt !_

 _Quelques précisions quant à nos gardiens :_

\- Le cerf symbole de noblesse _(S_ _odai_ _majestueux_ _)_

\- La libellule symbole de lumière et joie ( _Yoki_ _gaieté_ _)_

\- Le lynx symbole de lucidité et discernement ( _Saino =_ _flair_ _)_

\- L'ours symbole de force ( _Pawa =_ _puissance_ _)_

 ** _Réponse aux reviews_**

 _Bubullina : Bon j'espère que tu n'es pas déçu, enfin bon de toute façon ta théorie étant restée vague, peut-être avais-tu deviné haha ! C'est vrai qu'Elian est un peu un Adrien sur les bords, tu n'as pas tort. Ne pense pas être à côté de la plaque, un jour tes théories finiront par être exactes j'en suis persuadée ! Je dois avouer par contre que je n'ai vu Aladdin qu'une fois étant plus petite donc non, honte à moi... Merci encore et toujours pour ton soutien !_

 _Lolocando : Merci pour ta review encore une fois, c'est rassurant. J'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre aussi, pour le coup j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire ! Bref, je te dis à très vite !_

 _Whiff :_ _Je me suis tout de suite sentie plus rassurée en lisant les premières lignes de ta review et je t'en remercie. Rassures-toi, aucun livres mangeurs d'enfants dans la bibliothèque (j'avoue que tes théories m'ont bien faite rire)! Je parlerai de la mort du Roi et de son épouse bientôt, tu seras vite fixée ! J'aime beaucoup écrireles scènes entre le conseiller et le général, dans mon esprit, ils me font mourir de rire... C'est bien tenté mais je ne révélerai rien quant au plan du jeune Roi ! Tu verras bien vite. Je pense que Chloé peut s'avérer redoutable en effet et même si elle ne maîtrise pas tout, elle deviendra rapidement un bon appui. En ce qui concerne le fait qu'elle connaisse ou non l'identité de Marinette, je laisse cette interrogation en suspend. Pour les nouvelles capacités du Papillon, je te laisse ne discuter avec les gardiens, eux aussi ont plusieurs idée sur la question ! J'espère que leur petite réunion t'a plu, on les reverra bien vite aussi. J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait encore plus rager avec cette dernière scène sur nos deux héros ! Le moment est venu, les masques tombent - sans mauvais jeu de mot - et le prochain chapitre sera très important pour eux deux. Tu as raison, les choses s'accélèrent mais encore une fois, je ne peux rien dire. Bref encore merci pour ton message et à très vite !_


	13. Chapter 13

_Salut à vous chers lecteurs, voici donc la suite que vous attendiez. En espérant qu'elle vous plaira, on se retrouve ne bas pour commentaire et réponses aux reviews comme d'habitude. Sur ce bonne lecture !_

 _ **Chapitre XIII**_

 _Le jeune homme se détacha un peu d'elle alors qu'une aura sombre et verte l'entourait soudainement pour aller se concentrer dans sa chevalière, faisant disparaître masque et costume._

 _\- Je … c'est moi Adrien. »_

Suffoquée par cette révélation, frappée de plein fouet par le visage qui s'imposait devant elle, Marinette se recula violemment. Le jeune homme tendit une main fébrile dans sa direction mais sa partenaire fuit plus encore et se retrouva à terre, tremblante.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ses pensées se mêlaient en un tourbillon d'incohérence, son crâne semblait sur le point d'exploser. Son cœur ne se remettait pas de ses palpitations et sa respiration était lourde et difficile. Elle n'entendait même plus ce que lui disait son coéquipier.

Il lui fallait de l'air, vite. Alors qu'il s'était levé pour la rejoindre avec prudence, elle se redressa maladroitement avant de se précipiter vers la porte, désarçonnée par cette improbable vérité .

Il pleuvait dehors, c'était bien la première fois que cela arrivait depuis sa découverte mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle utilisa son yoyo pour se laisser tomber en bas de l'arbre et se mit à courir sans même regarder où elle allait, sans même savoir pourquoi elle le faisait. Désemparée, désorientée, la panique guidait ses pas dans les bois.

C'était impossible, elle devait délirer, cet endroit la rendait folle sans aucun doute ! Chat, son partenaire était aussi le garçon disparu qui avait laissé un vide immense dans son cœur. Un vide qu'avait comblé son coéquipier.

Comble de l'ironie.

Elle pensait enfin passer à autre chose et voilà qu'elle apprenait qu'ils ne formaient qu'une seule et même personne. Elle était tombée amoureuse une deuxième fois du même individu, c'en était presque risible.

Il faisait si sombre que la jeune femme trébucha sur une racine et tomba brutalement à terre. Les genoux souillés de boues, elle ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer. Ses yeux choisirent eux-même de se laisser aller et ses larmes se mêlèrent aux gouttes de pluie.

C'était tellement inespéré, inattendu, presque incongru. Marinette se sentait complètement déboussolée. Il fallait qu'elle se calme mais les spasmes de son corps ne semblaient plus vouloir s'arrêter. Elle se sentait idiote, pathétique à pleurer ainsi alors qu'elle aurait pu sauter de joie. Pourquoi pleurait-elle d'ailleurs ? C'était une nouvelle extraordinaire et heureuse !

Mais c'était trop brutal, cette révélation l'avait fait perdre pied. Ses pleurs n'étaient pas des larmes de tristesse mais plutôt le reflet de toutes ses émotions accumulées dans la soirée jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à sa limite.

Depuis trois ans, elle avait eu le temps d'imaginer d'innombrables scénarios quant à la disparition et au devenir d'Adrien Agreste. Il lui était parfois même arrivé de penser avec horreur qu'il ne faisait peut-être même plus partie de ce monde. Quelque part, c'était effectivement le cas mais d'une façon qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer…

Tentant de reprendre le contrôle, elle prit de profondes inspirations. Il était donc ici, tout ce temps, dans cet autre monde. C'était tout bonnement incroyable, presque irréel. Et dire qu'elle s'était tourmenté l'esprit à son propos, tiraillée entre le fantôme d'un adolescent disparu et son précieux partenaire.

Marinette était si bouleversée qu'elle n'entendit pas les crissements des branchages non loin d'elle, pas même qu'elle ne vit une étrange fourrure blanche entre les buissons.

.

Le jeune homme était resté pétrifié après son départ précipité. Il savait que ce serait probablement un choc pour son amie, mais il ne s'était pas imaginé à quel point cela l'avait retourné. Il ne s'était pas non plus attendu à de tels aveux quant aux sentiments qu'elle avait pu éprouver pour lui et l'impact de sa disparition. Submergé par la culpabilité et le doute, il mit quelques instants à réaliser qu'il devait sortir de sa torpeur et la rattraper au plus vite.

Reprenant son apparence de Chat noir, le garçon se précipita à l'extérieur, anxieux. La nuit était tombée mais ce n'était pas ce détail qui l'empêcherait de la retrouver. Il ne mit pas longtemps à remarquer les empruntes de pas de sa Lady dans la terre humide et s'empressa de les suivre. Son pouls battait furieusement dans ses tempes, milles pensées lui traversaient l'esprit et surtout, une énorme boule d'anxiété gonflait dans son ventre. Peut-être avait-il fait le mauvais choix, peut-être allait-il la perdre.

Alors qu'il suivait la trace de la jeune femme à grandes enjambées, un hurlement guttural s'éleva brusquement de la forêt silencieuse. Le garçon se sentit parcouru d'un frisson d'effroi et accéléra le pas, épouvanté par ce grondement qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Pour une fois, il aurait aimé se tromper. Pourtant, ces ailes grises, cette fourrure blanche marquée de noir, c'était bien un drynge. La créature s'élevait sur plusieurs mètres au dessus de la brune, agenouillée au sol, le regard incrédule. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas alors que la bête s'apprêtait à abattre sa patte sur elle, il se précipita à sa rencontre et la repoussa violemment.

Sous la violence du choc, Marinette reprit brusquement conscience et observa avec horreur et impuissance son coéquipier prendre le coup à sa place et être projeté à quelques mètres contre un arbre. Son dos claqua brutalement lors de l'impact et il retomba lourdement, étourdi.

« Chat ! » s'écria-t-elle, affolée.

La jeune femme fut prise d'un violent vertige. Cet enchaînement de renversements embrouillait totalement son esprit. Mais parmi ce chaos, il y avait une information essentielle qui se distinguait en particulier. Chat noir, qui se trouvait être Adrien, était inconscient contre un arbre et un monstre le surplombait avec férocité. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne et vite, l'essentiel à cet instant n'était pas qui il était mais qu'il soit hors de danger. Parce que malgré la débâcle qui se déroulait dans sa tête, il y avait une certitude qui ne changerait pas : elle tenait à son partenaire, plus que ne le voudrait l'entendement.

Elle saisit alors fermement son yoyo entre ses doigts, déterminée, ne souhaitant qu'une chose, en finir au plus vite et le rejoindre.

La créature voulut s'approcher de sa victime mais se retrouva bloquée dans son élan. Le câble enroulé autour de sa cheville l'empêchait d'avancer à sa guise, ce qui le mit immédiatement hors de lui. Retrouvant un intérêt pour Ladybug, il se retourna vers elle, prêt à combattre. Mais le terrain était à son avantage et elle put facilement esquiver son attaque, s'élevant sur les hautes branches d'un arbre avant de projeter son yoyo avec force contre le crâne de l'animal qui hurla de rage et de douleur. À son grand regret, ce n'était pas suffisant pour l'arrêter et il revint à la charge, fonçant vers l'arbre dans lequel elle se trouvait perchée.

Prise de court, elle sentit son perchoir s'ébranler et commencer une lente et dangereuse descente. Dans un fulgurent réflexe, la jeune femme élança son yoyo vers une branche voisine et s'y accrocha avant que l'arbre ne s'écrase bruyamment au sol.

Mais alors qu'elle tentait de trouver une solution pour se débarrasser du monstre, elle vit avec étonnement une silhouette noire grimper au mieux dans un arbre voisin.

« Chat ? » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Comprenant son intention, elle continua d'attirer l'attention du monstre par diverses attaques aériennes. Très vite, son compagnon se retrouva juste au dessus de la bête dont l'attention était toute dirigée vers la jeune femme. D'un geste déterminé, il leva le bras au dessus d'une énorme ramification et sous l'invocation « Cataclysme », la lourde branche céda et vint directement tomber sur la nuque de la créature, l'assommant complètement.

Ladybug descendit prudemment et s'approcha pour s'assurer de l'état d'inconscience de la créature, le cœur battant. Son coéquipier la rejoignit assez vite, se tenant douloureusement le dos, rappel lancinant de sa précédente chute qui l'avait presque assommé.

Elle savait qu'il était juste derrière elle, à quelques pas. Pourtant elle n'osait pas se retourner, coupable. Si elle n'avait pas fui de la sorte, jamais il n'aurait eu besoin d'intervenir et jamais il ne se serait retrouvé en danger. Elle avait eu si peur qu'il soit gravement blessé, la laissant seule avec ses regrets, ses doutes et ses interrogations. Marinette avait honte de l'avoir laissé ainsi alors qu'elle avait tant à lui demander et à lui dire. Alors qu'il devait probablement lui aussi être envahi d'autant d'incertitudes et de craintes. Il avait du se sentir rejeté et atterré par sa fuite.

« Ma Lady… tenta le garçon, indécis.

Il fallait lui répondre, donner un signe, n'importe quoi. Tentant de démêler ses pensées anarchiques, un seul mot lui vint tout d'abord à l'esprit.

\- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle en retour. Pourquoi es-tu parti ? précisa-t-elle.

La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Elle avait bien une idée de la raison de cette disparition mais elle avait besoin d'explications, de l'entendre, qu'il lui parle pour qu'elle puisse remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit retourné. Il soupira, fatigué et accablé.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je n'avais plus personne. Ma mère est décédée il y a si longtemps, la perte de mon père était insoutenable. Je ne pouvais plus rester chez moi, seul avec la secrétaire de mon père. Je ne supportais plus les services sociaux qui réfléchissaient à mon sort, je n'en pouvais plus de la presse et des journalistes qui clamaient la disparition du grand styliste Gabriel Agreste… »

Sa voix s'était légèrement étranglée, marquant une pause dans ses paroles. Elle n'intervint pas pour autant, attentive.

« Alors je suis resté un peu ici, avec Plagg et bien sûr Tikki. poursuivit le blond. Plagg m'a soutenu du mieux qu'il pouvait. Sans lui je crois que je n'aurai pas su me relever. Finalement les jours sont devenus des semaines et les semaines des mois. J'ai fui la réalité pour venir me réfugier ici, c'est lâche, je sais… Je suis désolé, désolé de vous avoir laissé derrière moi, de vous avoir abandonn-

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises !» interrompit la jeune femme en se retournant enfin.

Heurtée par ses paroles emplies de douleur et de lassitude, elle en oublia sa culpabilité et sa confusion pour lui faire face. Le visage de son partenaire était emprunt d'une détresse qui lui serra le cœur. La pluie alourdissait ses mèches blondes et les collait contre sa peau pâle. Elle même sentait ses cheveux s'éparpiller sur son visage humide.

« C'est moi qui suis désolée, reprit-elle, j'aurais du m'en rendre compte, on aurait du s'en rendre compte Nino, Alya et moi. Mais même si on avait bien une idée de ce que tu pouvais ressentir, on était loin d'imaginer à quel point ça avait du être… insupportable, à quel point ta peine pouvait être grande ! »

Elle s'approcha de quelques pas, hésitante et reprit son discours à présent tout proche du blond.

« Tu n'es pas lâche, Adrien. Ta réaction n'a rien d'honteux et je pense même qu'on peut faire bien pire que s'enfuir dans une telle situation…

Elle frissonna à cette pensée et repoussa cette idée d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Mais je vous ai blessé… souffla-t-il.

\- C'est vrai, je mentirai si je disais le contraire, et… tu m'as manqué. murmura-t-elle en détournant le regard, embarrassée. Mais comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir pour ça ?

\- Alors… Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. J'ai juste… paniqué. C'est complètement fou, toi ici ! Pardonne moi…

Le garçon laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, reprenant espoir, sans pour autant pouvoir faire disparaître cette anxiété qui le tenaillait.

\- Même pour t'avoir suivi ? tenta-t-il.

Il reçut une pichenette sur le nez à cette question, le surprenant.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je pardonnais tout ! répondit-elle malicieusement, tentant d'alléger d'atmosphère. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas fait part de tes suppositions ?

\- Parce que… Parce que si j'avais raison, ça voulait dire que j'aurais du te révéler qui je suis et j'avais peur… termina-t-il en portant nerveusement sa main à sa nuque.

\- Peur ? De quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Que tu m'en veuilles, que tu ne veuilles plus me voir, que tu partes ! s'écria-t-il comme si c'était l'évidence même. Je n'aurai pas supporté… ajouta-t-il plus bas.

La jeune femme se sentit rougir, son pouls s'était irrémédiablement accéléré à cet aveux.

\- Vraiment ? fut la seule chose qu'elle fut capable de prononcer.

Devant l'adorable expression de sa partenaire qui, il y a encore une seconde faisait preuve d'une grande détermination, Chat noir avait un peu reprit contenance. Il eut un rire gentiment moqueur avant de plonger ses intenses orbes vertes dans son regard azuré.

\- Tu en doutes ?

Elle frémit tandis qu'il approchait fébrilement une main de son visage, repoussant quelques mèches aventureuses. Marinette n'osait plus émettre le moindre son, confuse et troublée par le magnétisme de ses yeux brillants dans la pénombre.

\- Je pensais que tu aurais compris. prononça-t-il avec détachement.

\- Com-compris quoi ? bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Que je suis fou de toi. »

L'aplomb qu'il avait mis dans ses mots lui fit perdre pied et le cœur de la jeune femme semblait tout bonnement vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. Elle chancela, étourdie par ses paroles et se rattrapa à ses épaules. Son regard envoûtant lui fit perdre ses derniers verrous de réserve et de retenue, et c'est sans plus aucune hésitation qu'elle vint écraser avec douceur ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il n'y avait plus d'incertitudes, plus de pensées chaotiques, juste son partenaire et amour d'adolescence auquel elle s'accrochait comme jamais, agrippant ses épaules comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Électrisé par cette voluptueuse caresse, le jeune homme répondit avec toute la tendresse qu'il éprouvait et redécouvrit ces lèvres si tant désirées avec une lenteur étourdissante, encadrant son fin visage de ses mains. Il ferma les yeux comme pour mieux se laisser envahir par ses émotions tandis qu'un feu d'artifice de félicité et d'ivresse explosait dans sa poitrine. L'immense poids qu'il traînait jusque là s'envolait enfin, disparaissant sous le flot de sensations qui s'emparait de lui. Elle n'avait pas répondu à proprement parler à sa déclaration mais cette réponse le satisfaisait amplement, pour l'instant du moins. Il se sentit un peu idiot, comment avait-il pu douter de sa gentillesse et de sa compréhension ? Marinette, sa Lady, n'était pas le genre de personne à éprouver une haine et une rancœur déraisonnables envers quelqu'un.

À présent, il avait retrouvé la chaleur de ses bras et la douceur de ses lèvres. Et il comptait bien prolonger cet instant autant qu'il le pourrait, enchaînant les baisers sans pouvoir se rassasier. Il s'arrêtait parfois, tantôt pour reprendre son souffle, tantôt pour tempérer ses ardeurs et contempler ce visage si proche du sien.

Ce n'était pas comme leur précédent échange, fiévreux et empressé. Cette fois, les deux miraculeux prenaient le temps de mémoriser les textures, les saveurs, les sensations que leur procurait cette étreinte, insensibles au clapotement de la pluie battante ou à la fraîcheur de la brise qui l'accompagnait.

Mais malgré toute leur volonté, le temps s'égrenait inéluctable, indifférent à leur souhait. Un grognement derrière eux les fit sursauter. Ils avaient complètement oublié la créature qui gisait non loin d'eux et le drynge n'allait pas tarder à reprendre ses esprits. Chat noir apposa un doigt sur les lèvres de sa partenaire, lui intimant de ne faire aucun bruit et l'invita à le suivre aussi silencieusement et rapidement que possible.

.

Traversant les bois dans la nuit, guidés par la vue perçante du garçon, ils atteignirent rapidement la petite cabane où seules quelques bougies éclairaient les lieux. Ladybug encore étourdie par les événements passés et gênée par ses mèches de cheveux trempés crut bon d'aller s'éclaircir les idées dans la petite salle de bain du garçon. Elle fila directement sans lui laisser le temps d'émettre un son ou d'esquisser un geste alors qu'ils avaient à peine franchi le seuil de la porte.

« Je-je vais me rafraîchir une minute ! » indiqua-t-elle au jeune homme qui s'arrêta avant elle dans sa chambre.

En réalité, si elle ne s'était posée aucune question alors qu'ils s'embrassaient passionnément précédemment, à présent elle se sentait presque gênée et ne savait absolument pas quoi dire ou quoi faire c'est pourquoi elle espérait que cet instant devant le miroir pourrait lui remettre les idées en place.

Voyant l'état catastrophique de sa coiffure, elle soupira de dépit et dénoua son long ruban rouge, laissant retomber son chignon en un long désordre de cheveux imbibés d'eau.

« Tiens ! » entendit-elle derrière elle.

La jeune femme se retourna pour se prendre en pleine figure la serviette amicalement jetée par son coéquipier. Bougonne, elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de frictionner sa chevelure noire avec entrain, observant du coin de l'œil son partenaire qui semblait l'imiter, assis en tailleur sur son lit.

Marinette s'observa à nouveau dans le miroir, indécise, frissonnante. Mais il ne fallait pas le faire attendre trop longtemps sans quoi il finirait par se poser des questions. Aussi, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle le rejoignit à pas mesurés alors que son cœur cognait furieusement dans sa poitrine.

 _Bon sang Marinette tu n'es p_ _lu_ _s une enfant ! C'est quoi cette réaction ? s_ e fustigea-t-elle.

Le jeune homme lui l'attendait patiemment, et lui offrit ce sourire malicieux qu'elle lui connaissait bien. D'ordinaire, ça aurait agacé sa partenaire mais à cet instant, c'était un point de repère, une marque qui la rassurait.

De quoi avait-elle peur, après tout c'était Chat noir !

Il l'invita à s'asseoir face à lui d'un geste de la main, sur le lit. Elle ne se fit pas prier, un peu de stabilité lui ferait du bien.

Face à face, le silence s'installa sournoisement entre eux, pesant, gênant. Malgré l'assurance dont il tentait de faire preuve, le jeune homme n'en menait pas large. Marinette se contentait de torturer les draps blancs entre ses doigts, nerveuse. Finalement, ce fut Chat noir qui brisa leur mutisme.

« Je ne savais pas que l'anniversaire de mon départ était aujourd'hui. annonça-t-il pour engager la conversation.

\- Ah ?

\- En fait je dois avouer que je n'avais pas marqué ce jour d'une croix rouge sur mon calendrier. plaisanta-t-il maladroitement. Tous les jours avant mon départ se ressemblaient et je suis parti comme ça, sur un coup de tête… J'ai emporté une petite valise et je me suis enfui dans la nuit, comme un voleur…

\- Hum… je vois. souffla-t-elle, compatissante. Qu'est-ce qui … qu'est-ce qui t'a fait prendre cette décision ?

Le jeune homme mit quelques secondes à lui répondre. Ce n'était pas le genre de souvenirs dont on aimait discuter mais plutôt des épisodes que l'on aimerait pouvoir effacer.

\- Je savais que le lendemain, plusieurs journalistes devaient revenir pour discuter de ma situation. L'enquête n'avançait pas d'un pouce alors ils cherchaient des sujets auprès du célèbre ''fils orphelin''…

La brune acquiesça simplement. Il n'y avait rien à dire à cela, elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'insupportable insistance de la presse à son égard.

\- Chaque année, il y a un article qui traite de vos deux disparitions et des photos sont placardées partout dans Paris. Une première fois pour ton père et quelques temps après, en ton honneur.

\- J'aurai préféré qu'on m'oublie, m'enfin… on échappe pas à son passé.

La jeune femme ne savait quoi lui répondre, touchée par l'amertume et la douleur dans ses propos. Elle laissa quelques secondes passer, peut-être une minute, ou même deux et reprit par une vérité qu'elle avait encore du mal à intégrer.

\- Je… n'arrive pas à croire que c'est bien toi. Je veux dire, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu c'était… pour un de nos cours de français, en seconde. On était tellement content de se retrouver dans la même classe avec Alya et Nino, et en même temps, on avait énormément de peine pour toi… Tu venais de moins en moins souvent en cours jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, tu te volatilises totalement… termina-t-elle avec une certaine mélancolie.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé tu sais… Je ne pensais pas avoir fait autant de peines autour de moi. Toi, Chloé…

\- Chloé ? Comment ça ? Elle sait qui tu es ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Euh oui mais-

\- Donc tu l'as dit à Chloé avant de me le dire à moi ? s'enquit-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu es jalouse ? provoqua-t-il à son tour.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse ! rougit-elle alors qu'il lui adressait un sourire espiègle. Enfin de Chloé, peut-être un peu d'accord ! admit-elle. Et puis pourquoi tu lui as dit à elle ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, elle m'a reconnu. Enfin… elle m'a vu quand je t'ai suivi l'autre jour, dans le parking et elle m'a suivi à son tour. Ensuite, ça n'a pas vraiment été difficile de faire le lien pour elle.

\- Ah je vois… »

Un court silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux. Hésitante, Marinette prit son courage à deux mains pour lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux te voir ?

Cette demande étonna le jeune homme qui se sentit soudainement plus nerveux.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir en courant cette fois ?

\- Euh non, non pas du tout ! J'étais sous le choc tout à l'heure, tu comprends ? »

Il acquiesça d'un geste de la tête et prit une grande inspiration avant d'accéder à sa requête. Sous un halo de vert et de noir, Chat noir laissa place à un Adrien peu confiant. Mais voir l'expression de sa partenaire lui fit immédiatement reprendre son assurance. Les yeux ronds, la jeune femme le détaillait de haut en bas sans même s'en rendre compte, perdue dans sa contemplation, la bouche entre-ouverte.

« Ma Lady ? interpella-t-il, amusé.

Mais elle ne répondit pas, absorbée par ce qu'elle voyait. Retenant un rire, il posa son coude sur son genou, permettant à sa tête de prendre appui sur son poing, et la fixa avec un sourire en coin.

« Marinette ? tenta-t-il de nouveau.

\- Ah euh oui pardon ! bredouilla-t-elle. Tu-tu as beaucoup changé !

\- Ah ? Je ne te plais plus ?

\- Non non pas du tout ! Enfin si beaucoup ! Je veux dire, tu es très bien comme ça ! Je dirai même que tu-tu es encore mieux ! Enfin tu étais déjà très bien avant rassures toi mais là tu as grandi et tu es plus… athlétique ? précisa-t-elle en tentant d'éviter de trop s'attarder sur le col de sa chemise ou les avant-bras découverts du garçon. Cela dit ce-ce n'est pas le plus important, enfin ça ne veut pas dire non plus que ça ne me plaît pas au contraire ! Oh mince mais qu'est-ce que je raconte…

Durant la durée de son monologue, le sourire narquois de son coéquipier s'était élargi alors qu'il la laissait vicieusement s'emmêler seule dans ses explications incohérentes.

\- Je-je suis irrécupérable… » soupira la jeune femme en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Un rire franc et complètement incontrôlable s'empara du garçon, finissant d'achever la brune. Rouge de honte, elle préféra s'ensevelir sous les draps, vexée et embarrassée. Amusé par sa réaction enfantine, une immense sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres, Adrien s'approcha prudemment de la masse qui lui tournait le dos, toujours assise avec plusieurs couches de tissus sur la tête.

« Ma Lady ? s'enquit-il en tira les draps qui la recouvraient. Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi mais tu es tellement-

\- Ridicule…

\- Drôle et … mignonne. » corrigea-t-il.

Marinette ne se tourna pas pour autant et sentit le matelas derrière elle s'affaisser. Il s'était placé juste dans son dos, étendant ses jambes de chaque côté d'elle. Deux mains vinrent se glisser sur son flanc afin de l'entourer de ses bras et sa tête vint se poser sur son épaule. Elle frémit mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce, sentant son souffle tiède lui effleurer la joue.

« J'attends toujours ta réponse au fait. prononça-t-il d'une voix basse.

\- À-à quelle question ?

\- Je t'aime.

\- A-ah.

Son cœur se mit de nouveau à clamer son existence à l'entente de ces quelques mots.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment la réponse que j'attends, murmura-t-il.

La chaleur irradiant son visage, Marinette sentit quelque chose d'humide et doux venir caresser la base de sa mâchoire. Elle ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise en comprenant qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou.

\- Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Hum toujours pas ce que je veux entendre. souffla-t-il malicieusement dans son oreille.

La température de son épiderme grimpait en flèche et son souffle se faisait plus saccadé. Bon sang mais avait-il une petite idée de ce qu'il lui faisait subir ? Bien sûr que oui, il en avait une…

\- Stupide Chat…

\- Décidément, je vais croire que tu le fais exprès…

Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine alors qu'il continuait de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres avec une lenteur délibérée, soulevant sa lourde chevelure pour atteindre sa nuque. La jeune femme se sentait perdre pied sous cette torture exquise tandis qu'une délicieuse effervescence se répandait dans ses veines. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle aurait aimé ne pas porter son costume, afin de lui laisser un plus large champ que la base de sa mâchoire ou le haut de son cou. Elle se retourna brusquement, à bout.

\- Tu as gagné, je t'aime ! Bien sûr que je t'aime ! Aussi insolent et agaçant sois-tu, tu me rends dingue ! »

Il lui adressa un sourire satisfait et fier qui lui fit perdre toute patience. Agrippant le col de sa chemise d'une main, glissant dans ses boucles blondes de l'autre, elle plaqua fougueusement sa bouche contre la sienne. Il avait voulu la provoquer, il devait maintenant en assumer les conséquences.

Exalté par sa demande corporelle, le jeune homme l'accueillit avec fièvre et l'attira contre lui tandis qu'une de ses mains se perdait dans ses mèches encore humides alors que l'autre venait flatter sa hanche. Transportés par l'intensité de leur désir partagé, leurs baisers devinrent rapidement plus ardents et grisants, lui faisant perdre un peu plus le contrôle à chaque seconde. La langue mutine de la jeune femme sur sa lèvre supérieure finit par lui faire lâcher prise et il la renversa sans autre forme de procès pour se lancer dans une danse langoureuse et irraisonnée.

Mais c'était sans compter l'électrisante douleur qui vint lui traverser le dos, le faisant gémir au dessus de Marinette qui paniqua aussitôt.

« Ça va ? Oh je suis désolée c'est de ma faute ! s'excusa-t-elle, confuse. Si je n'étais pas partie tout à l'heure tu ne serais pas blessé ! Quelle idiote je fais, vraiment ! Et si je ne m'étais pas jetée sur toi, tu ne-

\- Marinette ! interrompit-il. Tout va bien ! assura-t-il en se redressant avec précaution. Je me suis interposé en toute connaissance de cause et je ne regrette absolument pas que tu te sois ''jetée sur moi''.

Elle acquiesça simplement, troublée.

\- C'est vraiment étrange, je veux dire je n'ai pas l'habitude que tu m'appelles par mon prénom !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le ferai qu'entre nous ! » affirma-t-il.

La jeune femme l'embrassa pudiquement sur le front avant de se redresser sous l'œil interrogateur de son compagnon.

« Je vais simplement chercher une de tes poches d'eau froide. » précisa-t-elle.

Ce petit écart lui permettait également de reprendre ses esprits après un échange… sulfureux. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se maîtrise un peu plus avec lui. Mais comment pouvait-elle résister à cet imbécile au sourire insolent et au regard envoûtant, ex-mannequin et combattant hors pair de surcroît ? Difficile n'est-ce pas ?

Lorsqu'elle revint, il était allongé, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Marinette lui confia la poche et s'installa de l'autre côte, le dos appuyé contre le mur.

« Alors comme ça, tu étais déjà intéressé par moi au collège ? taquina le jeune homme.

\- Oh s'il te plaît je me sens déjà assez idiote comme ça … soupira-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je suis tombée amoureuse deux fois de la même personne, c'est ridicule.

\- En ce qui me concerne, je ne vois pas les choses comme ça.

\- Ah ?

\- Ça me conforte dans l'idée que je suis irrésistible !

\- Adrien ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Je plaisante du calme ! pouffa-t-il. Ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est plutôt rassurant de voir que tu t'es attaché par deux fois à moi.

\- Oh je vois… J'aurai aimé pouvoir en dire autant… ajouta-t-elle plus bas.

Cependant l'ouï fine du jeune homme avait très bien capté ce regret.

\- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais dit que tu ne m'intéressais pas ! Seulement voilà, chaque fois que j'essayais d'avoir une conversation avec toi, c'était toujours difficile…

La brune opina de la tête, consciente qu'elle n'avait pas rendu le dialogue toujours facile entre eux, entre autre parce qu'elle était beaucoup trop gênée pour aligner plusieurs mots de façon correct et intelligible.

\- Mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de t'admirer… La jolie Marinette toujours prête à venir en aide aux autres. » ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

Il se redressa et attrapa une de ses mains pour lui offrir un de ses baise-mains dont il l'avait déjà gratifié par le passé. La jeune femme lui rendit un timide sourire et vint effleurer de ses doigts fins le visage du garçon. Elle avait à présent tout le loisir de scruter ses yeux d'émeraude qui la fixait avec intensité, de caresser sa joue pour descendre redessiner les contours de sa mâchoire du bout des doigts. Elle remonta avec lenteur jusqu'à la base de son menton puis s'attarda sur ses lèvres avec envie.

« Si tu continues comme ça c'est moi qui vais finir par me jeter sur toi… » murmura-t-il.

Marinette sursauta et eut un petit rire embarrassé.

Il s'empara de ses lèvres quelques secondes puis se recula de nouveau, prenant place à ses côtés contre le mur.

Le silence revint une fois de plus mais cette fois, il était tranquille et apaisant. Ils profitaient simplement de la présence de l'autre, sans en demander plus.

« Au fait, pourquoi n'étais-tu pas là ce soir ? interrogea subitement la brune.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai que tu étais à moitié endormie quand ça s'est décidé. Les gardiens se sont réunis pour discuter du problème 'Papillon' et je faisais le guet au cas où.

\- Ah bon ? Je ne me souviens pas en effet… Et donc qu'en est-il ?

\- On va devoir jouer les appâts ! » annonça-t-il d'un air énigmatique.

* * *

 _Pfiou et bien ! Vous l'aurez deviné, ce chapitre est vraiment essentiel pour nos deux héros. D'ailleurs la fin peut vous paraître un peu brutale mais je voulais que ce chapitre leur soit totalement dédié. Ils le méritent bien après tout._

 _Bon, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu, de quelques façons que ce soit. Marinette a fui au début et je sais que vous en aviez peur mais vous l'avez compris, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle le rejette ou lui en veut mais parce que c'est un choc vraiment conséquent._

 _Bon j'ai aussi conscience que (pour emprunter tes expressions Whiff) c'est un chapitre avec beaucoup de moments plein de choupitude, peut-être même trop me direz vous mais bon, parfois ça fait du bien …_

 _Bref au prochain chapitre, nous devrions revenir à l'intrigue de cette histoire ! Je vous dis à très vite !_

 _Bubullina : tes reviews me font toujours plaisir et bien rire aussi ! Je suis fière de toi, tu vois je t'avais bien dit que tes théories finiraient par se réaliser ! Je n'arrive pas à accéder à ton lien, ça a l'air d'être un truc spécial auquel tout le monde ne peut pas accéder. Mais je vois dans ce lien qu'il y a les mots monstres et compagnie et du coup maintenant je t'associe à Sully, c'est irrémédiable… Non haha je ne me suis pas inspirée de Denis Brognart, il faut dire aussi qu'il n'a pas inventé le « Ah » même si le sien est devenu culte. Merci encore !_

 _Lolocando : ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu as aimé le chapitre précédent et j'espère que cette suite t'aura plus ! J'avais pensé aussi à ça au début, la ramener dans sa chambre mais ça aurait été trop… prince charmant. Enfin je dis ça alors que je viens d'écrire un chapitre guimauve en puissance… Bref à très vite et merci !_

 _Whiff : Ne t'excuse pas, une maladresse arrive à tout le monde, et crois moi je suis bien placée pour le savoir… Bon j'espère que ta rage s'est estompée après la lecture de ce chapitre. J'ai quand même un peu – beaucoup – la pression avec ce chapitre… Erreur retrouvée, en fait ce n'était d'ailleurs pas une erreur mais un mot que j'avais oublié d'effacer. J'ai changé la tournure de ma phrase et oublié ce « les » qui bizarrement avec ta correction faisait aussi sens dans ma phrase. Comme quoi la langue française est vraiment malléable… Passons ! J'ai adoré écrire ce passage téléphonique entre Alya et Adrien donc je suis contente que tu aies apprécié ! Je pense qu'il fallait que les deux personnages soufflent un peu avant d'avoir « la » discussion. J'avoue avoir omis de le préciser mais les noms des gardiens sont effectivement japonais. Là encore je suis contente qu'ils t'aient plu, rassure toi nous les reverrons. Saino est un personnage particulier mais pas mauvaise. Je voulais un personnage qui ne soit pas évident à cerner et qui par contre comprenne très vite beaucoup de choses. J'espère que la suite ne t'aura pas déçu en tout cas, je ne suis pas franchement sûre de moi ! Merci encore et à très vite !_

 _Guest : Non pité pas de lancé de crayon ! J'espère que ce chapitre aura apaisé ton courroux haha ! Merci pour ta review, ça me touche toujours !_


End file.
